Meloetta's Icing of Love
by PurpleCobra247
Summary: Aria Meloetta makes an excellent first impression upon her arrival in Pokemon Valley... until her sensual craving for icing drives her insane in so many crazy antics that await her... including a suitable mate that can actually handle her unusual cravings...
1. Chapter 1

Meloetta's Icing of Love

By: PurpleCobra247

Rated M for adult language and sexual content

(Just wanna give a special shout-out to Yoshizilla-fan and Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus for the inspiration for this crazy story that just popped into my head. Enjoy!)

Chapter 1

Having just arrived onto the land of all pokémon, Pokémon Valley (which is actually a city), Aria Meloetta already felt some love from all the pokémon who greeted her upon her arrival. Finding the perfect place to live was next on her mind… for about five minutes… until her stomach started to growl. She held her empty stomach with a cute giggle as she started looking around for a restaurant.

"Five minutes in and I'm already starving." She started in an adorable half-deepened female voice as she continued to float around the city for a place to eat. She came across a place called Vanilluxe Delight and a smile came across her face as she headed for that place to grab her a sweet treat. The owner of the place, a vanilluxe named Iyce, greeted her with utmost respect as she took a seat at the serving bar. "Hi."

"Well, hello there." Iyce greeted back in a normal male voice. "You must be this Meloetta I've been hearing so much about. How are you on this fine day?"

"Great, but right now, I'm too hungry to enjoy this beautiful day."

"Well, that's why I'm here to serve ya, m'lady. What name shall I call ya?"

"Aria or Meloetta… whatever suits you. I'd like to eat now."

"No problem. The name's Iyce. What can I get ya?"

Meloetta thought long and hard about what to have as she scanned through the many delicious options to choose from. Some were frozen yogurt and some were ice cream. She eyed one flavor called Vanilla of Heaven and she was intrigued by that title. It was a golden yellow frozen yogurt variety and her stomach growled even louder as she crossed her legs with anticipation, unbeknownst to Iyce, of course.

"Is that really Vanilla?" Meloetta asked, keeping her composure as much as she could. Iyce chuckled as he floated over to it.

"It's our newest flavor of frozen yogurt. So far, only three pokémon have tried it already. It's… not selling very well, I'm afraid."

"Awww, I'm so sorry to hear that. Maybe I can make it a little better. I'll try it in a large size please."

"LARGE?! Are you sure? This flavor just came out two days ago! You have no idea what it tastes like."

"I know, but I see the price for a large frozen yogurt." Meloetta pointed one of her paddle shaped hands towards the menu board behind the counter and saw that the price for a large frozen yogurt was 700 Pokedollars. "I'm sure you could use it raise up its sale, even by just a tiny bit."

"Uh…" Iyce was speechless. He couldn't believe that this brand new pokémon would already agree to buy the biggest cup of his newest frozen yogurt flavor. He was about to suggest a smaller size, but he saw that desperate look in her beautiful blue eyes. "…very well. That'll be 700 pokedollars please."

"Thank you so much." Meloetta pulled out a bag full of the currency and pulled out seven 100 pokedollar coins before sliding them up to Iyce and he paid it all out before he floated back over to the Vanilla of Heaven flavor to fill up the unusually huge cup with the frozen yogurt. "It won't be a waste, I promise."

"Humph! It better not." Iyce muttered low enough for Meloetta not to hear, but…

"I heard that."

"Damn it!"

Two minutes later…

"MMmmmmm!" Meloetta purred as she just took in her first spoonful and savored the super sweet vanilla flavor. It was literally making her taste buds have numerous orgasms within her mouth and she rolled her eyes back in pure bliss as she felt that. "Sooooooo creamy… sooooo tasty… so… so…" She paused as she finally swallowed and crossed her legs even tighter beneath the counter, feeling an intense tingling sensation in her crotch. "…oooh, Arceus! This is soooo good! I can't see why it's not selling so well."

"Easy for you to say. It's only not selling well because of how much vanilla extract I placed in there to make it unique." Iyce explained. "The original vanilla flavor frozen yogurt has only about five teaspoons of the flavor extract while this one you're trying happens to have ten times that many teaspoons."

"WOW! That's why it taste so… mmmmm…" Meloetta was started to get in her own little erotic world as she continued to take her sweet time taking in this extreme vanilla flavor. Her closed eyes made the moment seem even more sensual at this point and this was confusing Iyce as he continued to watch her enjoy his newest creation. "…ohhh, shit…"

"Uh… are you okay, Meloetta?"

"Huh?" She finally snapped out of it and realized where she was as she opened her eyes and looked at how disturbed the Vanilluxe looked. "Oh! I'm sorry. Did I scare you a little?"

"_A little_ is a bit of an understatement. I'm glad you like it, but don't overdo it."

"It's impressive! I love it! I think I'll take it with me." With that being said, Meloetta kept a cheerful face as she kept her horny feelings to herself while she floated out of the restaurant with her frozen yogurt floating before her, thanks to her Psychic. Iyce smiled just a little, relieved that he satisfied another customer willing to try his newest nonfat frozen yogurt. Hopefully, seeing her with his largest size version of it might lure more customers to try it.

As for Meloetta, she was beginning to be in her own little world again as she found an excellent spot to be alone while she continued to enjoy her delicious frozen yogurt: a dark alley between two pretty tall brick buildings. She went to the very end of the alley and continued to eat in peace, slowly taking in every spoonful while she continues to moan in ecstasy with her legs wide open, exposing herself for the world to see.

"Ohhhhh, my Arceus!" She nearly screamed, but kept it down to avoid attention. She really wanted her privacy. "It's a damn shame that this sexy yogurt isn't selling. Mmmmm… yeah… damn, it's making me… making me… oooh!" She desperately reached her free left paddle shaped hand towards her pussy and she gently started to give it a light massage, making her wriggle under her own hand. "Aaaahhh… haaaa, yes! This feels… soooo… delicious! So naughty! MMMMMMmmm!" Meloetta leaned her head back as she took in one more spoonful and it took her five minutes to swallow it as she was rubbing her wet vag with all her strength during the five minutes. When she was close to cumming, she stopped momentarily to toss away the spoon and just looked inside her not-even-close-to-finished cup of the creamy golden yellow yogurt. She licked her lips upon this sight and stood up before slowly dipping her right hand in it and took in how velvety rich it was, making her reach her left hand back down towards her dripping wet vagina with anxiety.

"Ohhhh… yeah, baby." Meloetta groaned as she took in a handful and it sent her left hand massaging even harder, feeling how hard her clit was… and how sensitive it was as well as she gasped upon feeling her first small orgasm since she started. "Aaaaahhh! I know it's not icing, but fuck it! It's close enough!" Right at the end of that last statement, she stopped her massage for a second as she sat down, took off her black dress, and used Psychic to pour the rest of the frozen yogurt all over her naked pure white body, making her moan even louder.

"AAAAAaaaahh, yes! This is much better! Soooo smooth… and velvety soft… and… and… AND…" Meloetta couldn't finish her statement as she just started smearing the not-too-sticky frozen yogurt all over her body, feeling sensual sensations at practically everywhere she touched, especially her pussy, which was saved for last after about ten minutes of playing all over her body. Both of her hands were on her wet vagina and she just kept her erotic fantasy of a massage right there, even allowing some of the yogurt to slowly ooze into her, making her pussy throb with extreme lust.

"Aaaaah… haaa… aaaaahhh… ooooooh, fuuuuuck… I… I'm getting there… I'm getting so close! Yaaaaaahhh! I… I think I'm gonna… oooooo-hoooo!"

That did it for Meloetta as she came with a vengeance, letting her cum mixed with some of the yogurt squirt out of her like a water gun as she screamed at the very top of her lungs at the sky, letting tears of desperation flow out of her closed shut eyes and down her body. This scene lasted for a good fifteen minutes before she finally calmed down and just laid there against the cold brick wall, panting heavily like a jogging Poochyena on a hot summer day.

"Th-that… was… amazing." She sighed to herself as she looked at the empty cup on her left side just a few inches away. "Vanilla of Heaven… surely was… fr… from… from heaven. Whew…" Meloetta slowly closed her eyes as she used Rest for about three minutes and, when she woke up, she saw that she was back in her dress and all cleaned up as she never _played _with her vanilla yogurt in the first place. The alley itself was still a mess at where she was now standing. "I guess I better clean this up or other pokémon are gonna wonder what the hell happened here… and uh… I don't wanna give them the wrong idea about Iyce's delicious creation." With that being said, she wasted no time in cleaning up the entire alley with her Heal Bell and it was instantly cleaned up, including the now empty cup in her hand… before she threw it in a trash can nearby as she floated away in peace.

"That was fun, though…" Meloetta said to herself as she floated about the city, looking for a place to call home. "…now if only Iyce created an icing version of the flavor… that would really help him out… and help me out. Tee, hee, hee!"

To be continued…

(I hope I did it justice. Please do let me know what ya'll think so far. I have a crazy feeling that I'm gonna enjoy writing more of this. LOL)


	2. Chapter 2

(Wow wee! Already got three followers and I'm happy as a clam! Thanks for giving me the confidence. My last Pokémon fanfic, "Thunder of the Aggrons", isn't going so well for me and this is totally making up for it. Thank you so much for the story alerts, ya'll. Enjoy!)

Chapter 2

Aria Meloetta continued her journey towards a brand new home. After her ordeal with Iyce's Vanilla of Heaven frozen yogurt, she still had a pretty satisfied, but horny smile on her sweet and innocent face… and as a late sign to her satisfaction, she released a pretty loud belch that came out with the sound of a trumpet, making her blush as she paused in the middle of her flight to get herself relaxed.

"Tee, hee… excuse me." She muttered to nobody in particular before she covered her mouth with her left paddle shaped hand. "That frozen yogurt really did hit the spot… the g-spot that is. Mmm-hm-hmm!" Her naughty smile was back online as she continued on her way to searching for a new home.

Meanwhile, at a local bar not too far away…

Every male normal type pokémon was there just hanging out, drinking, dancing, playing arcades, and just having a good time. A sad cinccino named Chiinyo just came in towards his usual spot between his best friends and housemates: a vigoroth named Klawvolon and a linoone named Roderick. As soon as Chiinyo took his seat between them, they immediately saw that dreadful look in his adorable black eyes.

"Hey, Chiinyo!" Klawvolon started in a think country male voice. "Why da long face?"

"Minkaiya just dumped me." Chiinyo muttered with sorrow in a handsome nearly deep male voice that had a comedian taste to it. "I always knew that bitch of an espeon was a skank!"

"She's not even your type! Why you keep dating psychics, man?"

"I don't know, Klaw. It's just been difficult ever since I just got into the dating scene. I'm a fuckin' level 97 cinccino, for Arceus' sake!"

"Maybe that's just it." Roderick came in with his New York accent. "Those goils don't stand a chance with a pro like youse."

"Humph! Easier said than done… at least I have you guys and Emalgo to help me out."

"Cheer up, man. I'm sure you'll find someone someday. C'mon, let's…"

"No, guys. I'm too depressed." And Chiinyo showed it very well by letting out a huge sigh that could be heard all over the club… if it hadn't been for the loud music. "I just wanna go home and let my broken heart suffer in solitary confinement where I belong."

"Okay." Klawvolon muttered with worry as he allowed Chiinyo to slowly walk out of the club just in time to see his third and final housemate, Emalgo the emolga, land right in front of him at the edge of the sidewalk.

"Hey, Chiinyo!" Emalgo greeted in his usual cheerful self with his adorable voice of a toddler. "What's da matter?"

"Can you take me back to our house? I wanna be alone." Chiinyo muttered as he never made eye contact with the happy-go-lucky electric flying squirrel-like Pokémon.

"Oh, no… don't tell me Minkaiya dumped ya."

"She shot me down, E. Can we not talk about it anymore? I just wanna go home." Chiinyo started tearing up as his sniffles came not too far afterwards. Emalgo frowned with him as he gently grabbed his sad cinccino friend by his two majestic and thick furry appendages between his rounded ears and carried him back home.

During the flight, Meloetta wasn't too far above them as she saw them just fly by and saw that sad look on Chiinyo's face. She frowned as well, feeling his pain.

"Aw, no." She gasped with all the sorrow in her heart. "He must be lonely. Well, so am I, despite that delicious vanilla frozen yogurt. Maybe they'll let me live with them. They look like they could use a girl in the house." And with that being said, she started to follow them.

As for Chiinyo and Emalgo…

"HEY!" Emalgo came in with a smile. "Maybe a treat will cheer ya up!"

"Huh?" Chiinyo babbled. He really was in his own depressed rain cloud, not even caring about the rest of the world around him.

"A sweet treat. They always make me smile whenever I'm feeling blue like you. I heard of this new frozen yogurt Iyce just made."

"I'm not really in the mood."

"Aww, c'mon! Pleeeeeease? I'll pay."

"Emalgo… no! Just… take me home."

"(sigh)… oh, well. I tried."

As for Meloetta above them…

"He sure did." She agreed in a whisper. After a few more seconds of flying after that was said, she froze in mid-flight as she came up with an idea. "THAT'S IT! If that flying squirrel can't treat him to a treat, then _I _will. Oh, goodie! This'll be fun!" Her idea was in action as she flew back towards Vanilluxe Delight to get another serving of Vanilla of Heaven for Chiinyo.

On her way back, however…

"THERE SHE IS!" Screamed a robotic female voice. She looked down at where the voice came from and she saw a female skarmory just flying up towards her with a look of pure joy. "You're the one who brought that large cup of Vanilla of Heaven, right?"

"Uh… yeah." Meloetta was getting quite nervous as she replied, but kept her composure as the skarmory continued. "Why?"

"GIRLS! I FOUND HER! SHE'S RIGHT HERE!"

"What?!" Meloetta couldn't believe her eyes as she saw a whole posse of numerous skarmories, swellows, fearows, and xatus fly up towards her and this made her show an anime sweat drop on her left side. "Uh, oh… something tells me I should grab hightail my icing-addicted ass to a supermarket instead. I really do hope all this attention helped develop an icing version of the-"

"Can you treat us to it?! Please?!"

"Why can you treat yourselves? I have a more important thing to buy right now!"

"GET HER! SHE WON'T BUY US ANY!"

"Eep! Bye!" After that was said, she zoomed off at the speed of sound towards the nearest supermarket sanctuary. Along the way, her stomach growled again and her vagina was talking to itself, making Meloetta moan softly, resisting the urge to hold it down with her hands. "Damn it! Me and my icing cravings! I gotta hurry or I'm gonna be sexually starved and probably molested by this bitchy birds!"

As for Chiinyo and Emalgo…

"What the…?!" Emalgo paused when he was just a few feet away from their huge mansion and turned around to see the biggest flock of numerous bird pokémon he's ever seen chasing Meloetta with an extreme state of panic in their speed. Chiinyo grew concerned as well when he saw this. "Chiinyo, do you see that? Those birds are chasing down that pretty Meloetta girl."

"She's brand new here, isn't she?" He asked with confusion. "How come those birds are chasing her in a high speed chase like she mugged a gardevoir or something?!"

"Beats me. Should we help her?"

"It's for the best. She's new here. Let's go, Emalgo!"

"Gotcha!" And they were off to help Meloetta in her extreme predicament.

A few minutes later, at the PokéMarket…

Aria Meloetta was slowly running out of breath as she finally made it towards the entrance. Those birds weren't too far behind and she had to think of a strategy fast. That task was hard for her to focus on because of her growling stomach and her pussy still having a conversation with itself. She was shivering with anxiety at this point.

"Have… to find… a place… to hide." She managed to say between heavy breaths. She turned invisible and made her way inside the store. Those birds still never gave up as they just flew inside and stopped when they saw that Meloetta was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Meloetta?" A female xatu asked in a British accent. "Isn't she here?"

"I just saw her. She has to be here." The same skarmory replied. "Girls, spread and search." And they did so without a second thought.

As for Meloetta…

"SHIT!" Meloetta cursed in a sweet sounding whisper as she just hid herself behind an unusually huge magazine stand near the very back of the store next to the dairy section. "I really need to get out of this somehow." Immediately after that was said, that ever-so-erotic tingle between her legs got even more intense and she finally was able to calm it down by gently placing her right paddle hand on it for relief. "Icing… I need…" She froze with wide blue eyes before she slowly looked over her left shoulder and she saw cartons upon cartons of icing before her. Before she could celebrate, however, a xatu landed just a few feet away from her, still not knowing where she was. Seeing this as an open opportunity, Meloetta slowly hovered backwards towards the cartons and took a quick glance at the flavor varieties and softly gasped when she eyed the very flavor she was praying for: "Vanilla of Heaven… they _did_ make an icing version of that sexy flavor." She used her Psychic to carefully remove that very same carton and slowly continued to hover backwards towards the storage area, leaving that same xatu still aimlessly searching for Meloetta.

By the time she made it in the back, Meloetta quickly flew to the very back of the storage area and hid behind a good three towers of huge cardboard boxes and admired the medium sized carton before her, licking her lips as she did.

"Somehow, I knew those birds were on to me." She muttered to herself as she carefully opened the lid and gently laid it down on the floor before she took a good ten second inhale of the erotic aroma, making her drool. "Ahhhh, yes! This is the very one and the same Vanilla of Heaven! Ooooh…" Her body finally gave her the message as she proceeded to satisfying it by taking in a good handful of it with her right paddle shaped hand and took her sweet time sucking it off, making her moan even louder, before she sent her other hand in the carton and got herself more comfortable against the cold metal walls before she had her legs wide open and started massaging her throbbing pussy with such grace and pleasure with that same icing covered hand.

"Yes… yes… YES! MMMMMM!" Meloetta continued to moan as she massaged all over her vagina, even letting her whole hand slowly go in and out every once in a while, making her roll her eyes back with pure bliss.

As for those damn birds…

Emalgo and Chiinyo just got inside and saw panicked those birds were.

"Looks like they can't find Meloetta." Emalgo concluded as he just landed on his own two feet after gently placing Chiinyo down. "Ya think we can find her before they can?"

"Let's try and see if we can." Chiinyo replied with determination written all over his cute face. "I can't believe they're treating her like this. I guess they haven't seen her yet."

"Yeah, but let's hurry and find her. I'll search the aisles."

"And I'll see if I can search in the back." After that was final, they both went to their separate searches, hoping not to get lynched by any of the birds.

As for Meloetta…

Her eyes were rolled back as she leaned against the wall behind her and her desperate moans became desperate breaths, panting hard with her pink tongue sticking out like a dog, while she continued to pleasure herself with her left hand drenched in the cool Vanilla of Heaven icing while her right hand continued to feed her. She's been at this for the past ten minutes and it seemed like she was never going to stop anytime soon as she was just in high heaven.

Unbeknownst to her, however, Chiinyo just entered through the double doors of the storage area and looked all over the place for the horny Meloetta. About five more minutes of searching went by and, right when he was about to lose hope…

"Haaaa… aaaah… I… I'm getting there… mmmm… this icing's filling me up… uuuhhhh… oooooooh…"

Meloetta's moans were heard from where he stood… and they sounded close. He raised an eyebrow with a smile of humor before he followed the sounds and he found what he expected: Aria Meloetta herself playing with her icing covered pussy while tasting the one and the same with the free hand at the same time. Chiinyo remained silent as he continued to watch this from around the corner of one stack of boxes and he kept his thoughts to himself as he spoke them out in his head:

_Whoa! _His voice in his head started. _I finally get to see her up close and personal for the first time, but I never thought she would do something like this. She must really love icing… and LOVE is putting it nicely, I might add! Yeech! Gross, dude! Good, but gross! _

Three more pleasurable minutes later, Meloetta finally felt a presence and she gasped with extreme horror as she saw the peeping cinccino and blushed, covering her privates as best she could with her icing covered paddle hands.

"What the fuck are you doing here, pervert?! Can't a girl have a little alone time?!" She asked with anger before she threw a very impressive icing ball at Chiinyo's face, landing a direct hit. He never ran for his life afterwards. He just remained where he was and took in the hit by closing his eyes and then, spitting some of it out with a bored look on his face. "You're that cinccino I saw earlier, aren't you?"

"Uh… yeah." Chiinyo replied as he used one of his long fur pieces between his ears to wipe off his face like it was a windshield wiper. "The name's Chiinyo. It's good to finally meet ya, Aria."

"Nice to meet you." Meloetta's mood changed from angry to gentle in less than a second after the friendly cinccino introduced himself. She cleaned herself up with Psychic and everything was completely clear by the time she stood up on her feet. "Please call me Meloetta."

"No problem, Meloetta. So, um… what the hell happened to ya?"

"I just had to get away from those birds. All they wanted from me was my money."

"Aw, gee! No shit! Ever since they heard about you buying that large sized Vanilla of Heaven frozen yogurt at Iyce's place, they've been begging for someone to buy it for 'em."

"Why?"

"Well, let's just say that Iyce knows he can kill them just by using his Blizzard."

"Ohhh, I see. Sorry, if I harmed you with the icing. You just startled me, that's all."

"Eh, it's okay. I get used to it. Well, since I found ya, we better get outta here before one of those birds find ya." With that being said, Meloetta started floating up with Chiinyo in her arms as she flew out towards the exit, completely dodging all of the birds, who were still looking for her. On her way, she spotted Emalgo and Chiinyo silently motioned for him to follow Meloetta out of the store. By the time they made it outside, they headed straight for Chiinyo's house, landing on the porch together.

"Finally!" Emalgo sighed as he just plopped himself on the wooden porch in a gently belly flop. Meloetta landed gracefully on her feet, releasing Chiinyo on the way. "I'll bet they still have no idea where we are."

"Yeah, they'll probably figure it out sooner or later, though." Chiinyo agreed. "Well, thanks for the lift, Meloetta. I guess you'll be on your way now. You're probably looking for a place to stay."

"Can't I stay with you?" Meloetta asked with that desperate look in her innocent blue eyes. Chiinyo couldn't help but be slightly aroused by them as he spoke.

"Well, um… I don't really know. Why'd you ask?"

"I saw that you were pretty depressed earlier and I wanted to treat you to some of that frozen yogurt to cheer you up, but those birds completely ruined it."

"Really? Did you overhear the reason why?"

"An espeon left you."

"Yeah… well… wait! You're a psychic type, aren't you?!" Chiinyo didn't want to live through the same nightmare again, dating a psychic type for the fifteenth time, before being dumped again. Meloetta foresaw this predicament and shook her head.

"Not entirely. I'm part psychic and part normal."

"Part… _normal_?"

"Yes. Why? Don't think you can handle me?"

"Uh… what?"

"Let me stay with you, Chiinyo. Being the only girl in this house might bring up a few secrets about me."

"Again… WHAT?!"

"Tee, hee!" Emalgo giggled. "She likes you." Chiinyo turned completely around towards his Emolga friend with shock. "Well, that's what it seems like."

"How can you be so…" Chiinyo paused as he saw Meloetta fly right above him, casually making her way inside, regardless of the cinccino's decision on whether he wanted to allow her in or not. Seeing this pissed off the scarf pokémon. "…HEY! I never said you could go in!"

"Too bad, cutie." Meloetta taunted before she playfully spanked her own ass three times with a seductive smile and just kept her right hand on it for about thirty seconds. Afterwards, she continued on her way inside, still keeping that adorable smile on her face. Emalgo and Chiinyo couldn't believe what they just witnessed and nearly fainted with anime sweat drops behind their heads.

"…huh." Chiinyo muttered. "I… guess she does like me."

As for Meloetta, she got comfortable on the first chair she saw and relaxed with a huge sigh as she was in deep thought about everything that's happened since her arrival. After hearing that Chiinyo was now single with a broken heart that's been broken many times before… after seeing that he witnessed her icing fetish without complaining… and after seeing how well he took seeing her ass… she was ready to cause even more sexy antics with this handsome cinccino… whether he liked it or not.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Welcome to PokéNews Channel 3: Evening Edition!" Started a female Seaking in a giant fish bowl on Chiinyo's television as he, Emalgo, Klawvolon, and Roderick were watching. "I'm Seamalia and here's our top story of the evening. It appears that the famous frozen yogurt restaurant known as Vanilluxe Delight is attracting more customers than ever before, thanks to a brave Aria Meloetta, who volunteered to try it in a large size just a few hours ago. She enjoyed it and soon, the craze has become even bigger! Even the most timid of Iyce's customers are finally coming out their shells to come and try this amazing flavor called Vanilla of Heaven, which contains over 50 milligrams of vanilla extract! Keep striving, Iyce… and we'll keep trying your newest recipe. Now, onto the weather…"

_CLICK!_

"Damn." Chiinyo muttered. "And she's living with us."

"Whoa!" Roderick muttered. "Neva thought she made that much of attention. Where is she?"

"Upstairs… in our room… playing with the…" Then, he gasped with horror. "…AAAAAAAHHHHH! ON MY BED! NOOOOOOOO!" After that, the terrified scarf pokémon scurried upstairs as fast as he could towards his room, hoping that Meloetta was doing what his gut feeling was telling him.

Speaking of…

Meloetta was indeed already at it… in Chiinyo's bed… pleasuring herself with another carton of chocolate icing that she happened to find in their fridge just minutes after her arrival. She was laid back against a huge pillow on the backboard of the bed with her legs as wide open, rubbing her pussy as hard as she possibly could with the cold chocolate icing on her left paddle-shaped hand while she ate away at it with her right, rolling her beautiful blue eyes back in pure pleasure as she moaned in the same manner. As she was working her vag with the chocolate icing, her moans got deeper as she sensed Chiinyo making his way upstairs.

"Yes, Chiinyo…" She moaned within her throat, nearly screaming as she rode through her fifth orgasm since she started. "…come to me. Melt some chocolate goodness with me… mmmmm… yeeeeesssss…"

Meloetta continued on for the next five minutes before she moaned even louder as another orgasm exploded through her body, making her squirt her pleasure out of her like a creamy water gun. By the time that was through after a full two extra minutes, Chiinyo finally busted through the door and was wide eyed with extreme horror as he saw what didn't want to see.

"MELOETTA!" He screamed at the very top of his lungs. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!"

"Luring you here, baby…" Meloetta replied in a seductive version of her sweet angelic voice, patting the empty half of the king sized bed. "…so you can play with me and make some sexy creamy fudge together."

"…eww… that did _not_ sound right. Look, Meloetta. I never invited you in. I never SAID you could come in here, just so you can fuck yourself with my icing like a slutty whore all over my house!"

"Aww, why not? Did you enjoy it back at the store?"

"…to be honest with ya… no." That made her stop her pleasure session abruptly, having her sit up straight and at full attention with a look of total shock and anger on her face. "Yeah, that got through that horny skull of yours."

"WHAT?! You didn't like it?!"

"You're cute and all, but if you you're gonna keep fuckin' yourself like this in my house, then you don't need to be here! It's great that you're enjoying it here in Pokémon Valley, but you need to get the hell outta this house!"

"But…" Meloetta couldn't believe what she was hearing. After all that time she teased and taunted him with her cuteness, it was all turning out to be a lie. Having this in mind, she cleaned herself up and flew out of the house with tears streaming out of her eyes. Chiinyo never showed any sympathy at all and he smiled with satisfaction.

"Good. I mean, sure I saved her, but uh…" Chiinyo looked at the camera. "…there is no way… in FUCKIN' HELL… that I'm gonna let her ruin my house like that."

The morning after…

"Humph!" Meloetta muttered as she just woke up from a good night's sleep before she pulled out a random carton of the Vanilla of Heaven icing from underneath her dress and sat against a tree in a forest at Rainbow Park. "I don't need that stubborn cinccino to pleasure me. It's been a while since I've met Oshawott. He was actually kinda cute… same went for Piplup. Hmm…" Meloetta wasted no time in using her right paddle hand to take a good scoop of the icing and just took in the aroma of that ever-so-hypnotizing vanilla scent, making her moan her loudest, not giving a damn about who would hear it. "Ohhhhh, yes… that sweet, sweet vanilla… mmmmmm…" She looked over at a pretty huge uproot of the same tree she was sitting at and showed her most seductive smile in her life, giving her a nasty and slutty idea. "…well, well, well… something for my pussy to ride on… and this icing will be its saddle…" After that was said, Meloetta flew over to that same uproot and poured the entire carton of the delicious icing all over it before she carefully got on top of it with her legs spread apart, slowly started to ride it like it was a mechanical bull without the mechanics. This felt so serene to her and she instantly became sucked into her own horny little world as she began to hump the root with all her might.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she already rode through her first orgasm and never slowed down. "Shit! This feels good! MMMMM! OOOOOOHHHH!" She made it even more erotic by taking off her black dress and taking the remainder of the icing in both of her hands before she smeared it all over her pure white body… even rubbing some of it right on her hard clit for a few seconds with her left hand, making her scream even louder and her humping even faster against the root, before she licked it off of that very same hand. This made her roll her eyes back in pure bliss while she even bent backwards in a beautiful sultry curve, not letting her lustful humping slow down for nothing! All in all, she was enjoying what she wanted to finish back at Chiinyo's house.

Meanwhile, a few miles away at a nearby lake…

Five water type friends were just relaxing in the warm freshwater lake while they shared berries with each other. They was the male Oshawott, a male Politoed named Toldor, a female Milotic named Lyric, a female Vaporeon named Vapiria, and the male Piplup. Piplup was the only one actually swimming in the lake while the rest of them were relaxing near the edge, still sharing their berries as they started a conversation.

"It sure is a peaceful and comfortable morning." Lyric started in a majestic deep female voice. "It's one of those mornings that makes you feel glad you're a water type."

"I know!" Piplup agreed with excitement in an adorable toddler's voice. "Isn't it great?!"

"It sure is." Toldor replied in a comedic male voice. "Especially since I'm a frog pokémon."

"Good for you." Oshawott muttered. He wasn't looking to happy. This concerned Vapiria and Toldor the most as they looked at him with worry.

"What's the matter, Oshawott?" Vapiria asked in a gentle female voice. "You've never felt this sad before."

"I'm not… exactly sad. I'm just… feeling a little… heartsick."

"Mm-hm! Sad!" Piplup muttered. "You're thinking about Meloetta, aren't you?" This made the otter pokémon glare at him with annoyance. "Face it! Seeing her dance with me pissed you off, didn't it?"

"SHUT UP! I saw her first!"

"I don't give a shit! You don't have a chance with her anytime soon!"

"Fellas, fellas!" Toldor came in. "Chill out, will ya? Damn! What's the big deal about this Meloetta girl anyway?"

"She's the most beautiful pokémon I've ever seen." Oshawott admitted with red cheeks of shyness. "When she sings, it sends a peaceful aura all over you and into your ears until you finally feel at peace with everything and everybody around you. I had a crush on her… until Piplup got in the way!"

"Grrrrr!" Piplup growled before he jumped out the pool and started a rough fist fight, creating a cloud of chaos at a good distance away from the others, making them watch with anime sweat drops behind their heads. This scene lasted for about three minutes before Toldor jumped in realization.

"Wait a minute." He started. "Meloetta… the Aria Meloetta I heard about on the news yesterday… I've seen her."

"You have?!" Lyric and Vapiria asked with shock.

"Yeah. She's that sexy pokémon that has the voice of an angel and she bought that king sized serving of that Vanilla of Heaven frozen yogurt. I gotta tell ya… I'm pretty sure she went for it for the attention. I mean, the chick just got here, for Arceus' sake!"

"Well, maybe she's trying to make an excellent first impression." Lyric quoted. "So far, it's working."

"Yep! Ain't it the truth?!" Shortly after that was said, a peaceful scream was heard echoing all over the forest and this made Oshawott and Piplup stop their fight to listen. After thirty seconds, they gasped as they realized who the screams were coming from. "What the…? Is that…"

"MELOETTA!" Oshawott and Piplup screamed together as they started to dash towards the location of the source in the speed of light, leaving the others watching with curiosity… until Toldor stood up and calmly followed them.

"I better see her myself." He said to the two ladies as they still sat in their spots. "I've seen her on TV, but not in person. She better be cuter than I thought."

Meanwhile, back at Meloetta's location…

Her screams continued to echo all over the forest as she was riding her tenth orgasm since her ride on the root of love. She was a bit upset that she finally ran out of the icing, but she never let that stop her… basically because the icing she poured on the root was still cold, moist, and velvety smooth on her vagina. This was a sign that she never, ever wanted to stop.

A few minutes later, Piplup and Oshawott just peaked through a nearby bush and they did indeed see Meloetta humping as hard as she could on that same root and, when they saw that she licked her masturbating left hand every six grinds while she moaned deeply within her throat, that's when they both gasped with happiness, wanting to play with her.

"Oh, shit!" Oshawott muttered. "Look at her! She's the same Meloetta we fell in love with. Damn, she looks so cute and so hot fuckin' with that root. Aw, man… I wanna join her. I've always wanted to spank that icing whore's ass." As soon as that was said, Piplup glared at him with intimidation before he grabbed the otter pokémon's scruff of his neck and he was pulled to the ground on his back within the bush. "HEY! What gives?!"

"I'M gonna give it to her! Not you!" Piplup exclaimed as he started to casually stroll out, but Oshawott wouldn't have none of that as he purposely made the penguin pokémon trip over and fall flat on his face, hurting his beak on the way. "OUCH! HEY! NO FAIR!"

"You said that I would never have a chance with her! Well, same goes to you, Happy Feet!"

"Say that to me again, Scallop Brain!" Nothing more could be said from either one of them as they gave each other evil stares with lightning between them, showing how bitter they were towards each other.

As for Toldor, he just arrived in the same bush and saw how pissed Oshawott and Piplup were and shook his head with humor before he heard Meloetta's beautiful moans and screams from her exotic ride of the root. This made the lovable Politoed smile his horniest smile while he licked his lips with anxiety before casually walking past the angry rivals out of the bush, making the sound of the rustling bush leaves stop the two in their tracks and watch with shocked wide eyes.

Back over to Meloetta…

Her twenty-third orgasm just roared through her entire body and she screamed it out in a melody of a scream that was just tranquil to all who heard it while her cum mixed with the remaining icing made gut-wrenching squishing sounds against the root as she remained sitting on her squirting water gun of extreme sexual pleasure, trying so hard to make this final orgasm last longer than the other 22 she had already experienced. After the slowest and most erotic seven minutes she's ever had, she finally saw Toldor just leaning against that same tree with a smug smile on his face, making her smile seductively back at him and it made her gorgeous blue eyes look oh-so-naughty.

"Hey." Toldor greeted smoothly.

"Hi, sexy." Meloetta greeted as she slowly got off the root and used her Heal Bell to clean herself up. "Who are you?"

"The name's Toldor. I'm a politoed."

"Mmmm… you're kinda cute." She took her sweet time approaching him, knowing that the frog pokémon was mesmerized by her swaying, sexy walk… and he was, judging by that same smile he kept on his face. "Are you a water type?"

"Yep! Just like a certain old friend of yours."

"Oshawott? You know him?"

"Yeah, but uh… what about Piplup? You remember him, too, don't ya?"

"Yeah, but it's Oshawott I used to like the most."

In the bush…

Hearing that last statement made Piplup faint with swirls in his eyes with shock while Oshawott folded his flipper arms with confidence.

"HA!" Oshawott taunted. "Me 1… you zero! Get the fuck outta here, Pip-Punk!"

"I… wha… OOOOOOOH! Screw you then!" Piplup muttered with anger before he stomped off in extreme anger, never to be heard from again.

Back over to Meloetta and Toldor…

"I see." Toldor finished as he just heard how Meloetta met the two and how their crushes came to be. "You sure are popular with water types, for some reason."

"I have my own reasons." Meloetta finally approached the 3 foot tall frog and she gently stroked his face with the hand she didn't pleasure herself with and this got him upset. Meloetta saw that dissatisfied look on his face and happily obliged to his mental request by taking that left paddle hand and slowly stroked his face and body for about a minute before she brought it back up to his face and Toldor got the message quickly as he opened his mouth and allowed her hand to slither inside before he closed it up again, gently sucking that hand, tasting that icing mixed with her pussy juice. Meloetta moaned softly as she felt how slimy and smooth his tongue was and she just stood there watching him, resisting the urge to pleasure herself a little more with him. "Looks like I made you smile, you sweet frog."

As for Oshawott…

He actually smiled with appreciation rather than protest. It was just good for him to see Meloetta again after a very long time. He quietly stepped out of the bush and just stood in front of it at a good distance from Toldor and Meloetta's romantic moment. Being the typical patient otter he was born to be, he decided to wait until they were finished, even though he felt his erection ready to come out of its hiding place at any moment.

Back over at Toldor and Meloetta…

Meloetta finally decided that the handsome politoed have had enough for now and slowly pulled her left hand out of his mouth, leaving an extraordinarily thick trail of his slimy saliva between them. Meloetta saw this and never showed a look of disgust. She actually licked her lips with lust before she brought that same hand towards her own mouth and started licking the clear slime off slowly, arousing the horny frog before her. He kept his sexy, smug smile on his face as he watched her taste his spit. After a minute of cleaning her hand, Meloetta now saw the same dangling string of the slime coming from his closed mouth and, without a second thought, she got down on her knees in front of him and started to slurp it in ever-so-sexually, making him moan softly… and that's practically all he could do while he watched her.

As for Oshawott, he got more comfortable as he sat down, avoiding his crotch as much as possible as he continued to watch this sexy scene before him. He couldn't wait to give her what he's got, but just like before, he was patient and he remained that way.

Back over at Meloetta and Toldor's sensual moment…

Meloetta was a centimeter away from his mouth by the time she was almost done with the slurping of Toldor's indulgent slime. By the time she did finally make it to his lips, she was literally looking deep into his adorable blackish brown eyes while she just licked off the tiny remainder of the sweet saliva, having their lips just a good millimeter away from each other.

"Mmmmm." Meloetta's angelic voice moaned in ecstasy. "You taste as sweet as my icing. I really loved how your tongue felt against my hand. So slimy… it makes my icing seem irrelevant."

"Well, I never wanted it to." Toldor admitted in nearly a whisper, looking deep into Meloetta's majestic blue eyes. "You were… uh… kinda sexy suckin' up my spit like that. Almost looked like you were ready suck on my tadpole."

"I'll get there someday, baby. Did my icing attract you over here or did I do it?"

"Both, actually. Your hand tasted delicious, Meloetta."

"You wanna taste some more? I have plenty." After that was said, the two engaged in a lip-lock that was extremely tongue-lashing, having their hands literally roam all over each other's bodies… and even having Toldor's right hand grab Meloetta's cute butt and give it a firm squeeze, making her moan deep within his throat. This lasted for a good ten minutes before they slowly ended the kiss… VERY slowly… as Meloetta slurped in one more good serving of his sweet saliva. "Mmmm, yeah. You want more. I know it."

"And I'll bet Oshawott does, too." Toldor agreed as he turned around to see that very same otter pokémon sit there casually, as if he was never aroused at all. He kept it to himself the whole time as he spoke at last since the ordeal. "Right, Oshawott?"

"Yep!" Oshawott agreed as he approached the two. "Hope… uh… hope you don't mind sharing, Meloetta. You know I've always wanted more of you and your sexy butt."

"Oh, you're too sweet." Meloetta cooed as she released Toldor and just stood there nonchalantly. "It's been a long time, Oshawott. How's Piplup?"

"He's gone. I kicked him outta here. He may have danced with you that day, but I had more than him when it came to how much I really want ya."

"So, I've heard. You two will be perfect icing mates for me. There's just one problem…"

"What is it?" Toldor and Oshawott asked simultaneously by accident.

"I was recently kicked out of a bastard cinccino's house and he really hurt my feelings. You two just made me feel better… along with that root and my icing… but I still don't have a confirmed place to call home. I've been looking for one since I got here. Think you two can help me out? I'll repay you both… _dearly_." With that seductive drawl on that last word along with her sexy smile coming in at that same exact moment, Toldor and Oshawott showed hearts in their eyes for about thirty seconds before they gathered their composure and Toldor volunteered.

"I have a log cabin on the Southside of Pokémon Valley." He started with confidence. "Usually, it's only me and my older brother, Poliwrath, living there, but ever since he moved out, he hasn't been helping me out at all. I now have Oshawott living with me since he was alone and without a home as well. I do have space for one more houseguest… and you are it. What do ya say, baby?"

"Sounds good to me." Meloetta agreed as she approached both anxious pokémon and gave them each one… good… long… lick on their cheeks, giving them that famous exotic smile on her face afterwards. "Mmmmm! You two taste delicious, but first thing's first. Do you have any icing at home?"

"Not really. I have every food source imaginable, except icing. What? You wanna treat us to some?"

"Like I said, I'll pay for anything you might need… and I can't live with… and _play with_… you two without icing. You go on ahead to your cabin and I'll meet you there. I have some payback to do first."

"You got it!" Oshawott and Toldor chanted together before they scurried off to the cabin. Meloetta floated up and started flying back to the PokéMarket. She remembered overhearing that a certain douchebag of a cinccino…

…had to work there today.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After meeting her two sexy icing mates, Aria Meloetta decided to settle some revenge on Chiinyo before she settled into her new home. She recently remembered that the one and the same cinccino worked at the same PokéMarket where she was nearly ambushed by some angry flying types. By the time she landed, her game plan was already being brewed in her head as her stomach started growling and she showed a mesmerizing horny look on her adorable face. Her revenge… was going to be some pretty horrifying sexual torture for the cinccino.

"You want to kick me out, huh?" Meloetta muttered to herself as she turned herself invisible before entering the store, searching high and low for Chiinyo. "I'll show you how pissed off I am… and you won't even have to make a move." As soon as she said this, she finally spotted Chiinyo… and at her favorite section as well: Dairy. "There he is… and he's right where I want him. Perfect!" She rubbed her paddle hands together with greed as she remained invisible and started floating over to him.

In the meantime, Chiinyo was busy sorting all of the multicolored cartons of icing in alphabetical order until a male Abomasnow approached him with a bowtie around his neck and he cleared his throat to get the scarf pokémon's attention.

"Yes, Snowshard?" He started at full attention, making the invisible Meloetta freeze in her tracks, just for safety.

"Chiinyo, have you received word on the new icing yet?" Snowshard started in a gruff male voice.

"Yes, sir. The newest shipment of Vanilla of Heaven just arrived and I was just about to go fetch it."

"Good lad. They've been selling out pretty fast ever since that beautiful Meloetta girl started the craze."

"Good for all of you." Meloetta muttered with annoyance, low enough for nobody to hear, as the two employees continued.

"Wow… and I just recently kicked her out outta my house." Chiinyo admitted, making Meloetta nervous. She panicked as Chiinyo was about to tell his manager her private fetish.

"Oh?! Why?" Snowshard asked with curosity.

"Well, because she-oof!" Chiinyo was knocked out by a mysterious force on the back of his head and this puzzled the Abomasnow, but he became the careless pokémon that he was and disregarded it as he headed back to his office near the front of the store. When he was completely gone, Meloetta made herself reappear and she picked up the unconscious cinccino and flew him back to the same storage room where they first met.

Thirty seconds later…

"Ugh…" Chiinyo groaned to life at last, but there was one small problem. "What the…? Why can't I see?" He was blindfolded. "Ah! I can't move my arms and legs!" And all four of his limbs were tied towards each corner of a random crate by a metal pole attached to each corner on top of the crate. Meloetta made a mischievous smile on her beautiful face as she just pulled out a carton of regular vanilla icing and took in a handful and licked some of it off before she started rubbing her vagina, making herself moan softly for about ten seconds before she spoke.

"We meet again, Chiinyo." Her angelic voice echoed all through the storage room. Chiinyo began to shiver with horror in his heart as he recognized that voice. "Remember me? Oooooh…"

"Meloetta? What the hell are you doing here? I'm supposed to be working! Why do you have me tied down like this?"

"Haaaahhh… ahhhhh… it's punishment… mmmm, yeah… for what you did to me."

"What I did? Ohhh, I kicked your icing-loving ass outta my house!"

"And you harmed my feelings. I was dreadfully hurt by your words, Chiinyo. Now, it's your turn to take the pain you caused me. Ooooooh, baby… yes, yes… hmmmm-mmm…" Meloetta continued to fornicate herself in mid-air with the icing as she purposely allowed the struggling cinccino to hear her exotic moans of lust.

"Ah! NO! STOP! STOP IT! I DON'T WANNA HEAR ALL THAT SHIT!"

"Too bad, Chiinee… but I… I… uuuugh… I just gotta… oooooh… ooooh… I gotta… aaaaahhh… I GOTTA… AAAAAHHHH!" Meloetta finally reached her massive orgasm as she screamed out her ecstasy towards the sky high ceiling with closed, tearful eyes. Chiinyo couldn't believe he was hearing this and he struggled even more to get himself free, but just like the previous times before, he's failed. Deep down, however, he was actually happy he didn't _see_ her this time. Five minutes of a pleasureable orgasm later, Aria Meloetta finally calmed down and hovered over to Chiinyo's blindfolded prison she's made herself and started to use Psychic right where his crotch was and he screamed in pain. Hearing this made her groan with lust as she licked her lips, sending her free left paddle hand back down towards her icing-covered pussy as she resumed rubbing it some more.

"Yeah, baby…" Meloetta taunted with that evil glare in her glowing blue eyes. "…give me your dick, so I can show you how it feels to have your feelings fucked up like what you did to mine." She continued to moan, groan, and pleasure herself while she made Chiinyo's dick slowly emerge from his crotch and she gasped at how big it was. "Oooooh… yes… that's a hot dog… hee, hee…"

Meloetta wasted no time in using Psychic one last time to take off the blindfold from Chiinyo and he panicked even more as he just saw what Meloetta was about to do. She poured the remainder of her icing all over his five inch dick, minus his balls, before she turned around and gave him a good long look at her ass as she looked at him with a sexy glare.

"Aria… please… I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! Don't torture me! Please!" He pleaded, but to no avail. She never let that seductive glare leave her eyes.

"No." Meloetta replied as she used one hand to lead the nervous cinccino's cock right in between her butt cheeks and she immediately groaned with pleasure as she started riding it by just moving her hips alone while she was still levitating off the ground. Chiinyo tried hard not to moan with her, but he knew it felt too good to him… and started feeling even better when she forced out a little tuba fart, vibrating him and making him squirm as he felt some creamy icing of his own slowly erupt out of his extra sensitive penis. Meloetta giggled seductively as she felt this and stopped her ten minute booty tease before she turned around and floated above Chiinyo's face, instantly making the horrified scarf pokémon get the message as he frantically shook his head. "Now, lick me or I'll continue to torture you… or you could just simply apologize, but you still have to lick me first. Since you don't want to see me play with my icing, _you _must lick it off for me."

"Can't I just apologize first and then lick ya?!"

"No, sorry. It's either that or you'll be stuck here forever and I can come back and torture you forever for every two weeks."

"Aw, shit… ugh! Fine, I'll lick ya, but only if I get to be freed from all this bullshit after this is over."

"A promise made is a promise served. Now…" Meloetta got her icing-covered pussy right above his face before she finished off by saying: "…open wide, sweetie." Chiinyo did so and Meloetta slowly eased into his open mouth, moaning as she felt the cinccino's tongue tease her inside her vaginal lips, making her hump his mouth in response to the nasty erotic feeling. Chiinyo instantly became hypnotized as he tasted some of the icing on her and he used Strength to break free from the ropes that tied down his arms to grab her soft butt and she groaned even louder while she grinded inside his mouth even harder, making her cry tears of pure bliss.

Thirty minutes later…

"AAAAAHHHHH-HAAAAAAA… CHIIIIIIIINYOOOOO! OOOOOOOH!" Meloetta sang out her seventeenth and final orgasm towards the ceiling at the very top of her lungs, exploding her cum and icing all into Chiinyo's mouth and all over his body, the crate, and the floor by the time she slowly floated off of him. Just ten seconds after that, she collasped onto the cold stone floor with exhaustion. Chiinyo was finally able to free himself from the remaining ropes and looked down at the tired Aria Meloetta, panting hard.

"Okay… you've tortured me long enough." He started with authority. "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, okay?"

"Apology… accepted. Whew, baby…" Meloetta muttered tiredly. "…I needed that, even though I want so much more from Toldor and Oshawott a little later. They're my official icing mates… and they're sexier than you."

"Wha-?!"

"CHIINYO!" Roared an angry gruff voice. This made Chiinyo jump off the crate with extreme fear, seeing the creamy mess all over his area, before the angry Abomasnow, Snowshard, showed up with a red face. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN DOING HERE?!"

"Well, I was…" He looked around for Meloetta, but to no avail… which made him extremely nervous. "…uh, oh… um… Snowshard, this isn't what it looks like."

"Save it, slacker! I was going to fire you, but seeing that you were being a bit careless, I'll let you slide this time. You have one more chance. Don't fuck it up. Now, GET BACK TO WORK!" At that last word, Snowshard stormed off in a huff, leaving the bewildered cinccino alone to mentally contemplate on what the hell just happened.

As for Meloetta…

She looked as casual as possble as she eyed all her favorite flavors of icing to share with Oshawott and Toldor a little later. She then saw a small carrying basket nearby and grabbed it before she used Psychic to gather 20 cartons of each of the following flavors: Vanilla of Heaven, Chocolate Fudge, Strawberry, and just regular plain Vanilla. As soon as that was done, she flew over to a register to check-out. A few minutes later, her purchases were done and she was on her way back to Toldor's cabin. She was so anxious to share all that icing with them and decided to express her thoughts on that, since she was at a good height in the sky where nobody could hear her, continuing to use Psychic to carry her bags.

"That torture session with Chiinyo was just what I needed to get all the anger he's caused me outta my system and it was pretty fun." Meloetta started outloud in her usually soft voice. "But, now it's time to treat my two sexy partners to some well-deserved icing. They have both been good friends to me… especially Oshawott. I only wished I could've kissed him good-bye that day when I had to leave. Now, I can get my chance… and I hope he's a spicy kisser, too. Toldor already proved it and his slimy tongue is just so… so…" Meloetta paused as she felt a sensational tingle between her legs and she moaned softly, resisting the urge to fornicate herself once more with the icing, but she became a patient melody pokémon and held back until she got to the cabin. She wanted to preserve her energy for the both of them… and she did just that by performing Recover on herself and she was instantly revived of even more energy to use later, making her sigh with relief. "…whew. I need to watch it sometimes. I'm gonna save it until I get back to the cabin. Then, we can really have some fun. Hee, hee…"

Meanwhile, at Toldor's impressive cabin…

It did looked like a traditional log cabin on the outside, but on the inside, it actually looked like any regular suburban home… and it was more than enough for him. He had a kitchen with the most expensive appliances imaginable while his living room held in just as much luxury, especially with a huge 90 inch 1080p High Definition television! And even upstairs, he had three bedrooms, all with waterbeds, and two bathrooms, plus a third small one with just a sink and a toilet in the lower floor. Overall, Toldor and Oshawott were indeed living the good life.

As they were waiting for Meloetta, they were just sitting back and watching a game show on TV. After about two minutes in, Toldor decided to start the conversation.

"I wonder what she meant by 'payback' earlier." The politoed started out of curosity. Oshawott nodded in response as he spoke.

"Maybe she needed to give that cinccino jerk a piece of her mind." He replied. "Knowing Meloetta, I know she made him suffer… greatly… and probably sexually, too."

"Really?! What's with her?! I mean, I love her icing fetish…"

"Me, too."

"…but how did it all even start? What did she do that made her get sexually aroused by icing in the first place?"

"Uh… oh, boy…"

"What?"

"…I started it."

"…huh?"

"You see… a few years back…"

(Flashback, to Unova… a few years ago…)

_The night before she was about to officially depart on her own after we freed her from that Undersea Temple, Meloetta was thankful for all we've done for her, but she was still feeling pretty blue and I wanted to comfort her. I didn't ask questions about what was ailing her, though, because I knew it was really none of my business. So, I went to Ash's backpack and I found his cooler. I saw a carton of chocolate icing in there and… uh… well… not much else. It had to do for now and I treated Meloetta to some of it and we shared it together. She started to smile at me, but… something about that smile was… um… kinda strange._

"This is really good." Aria Meloetta started as she took in her third spoonful. "What is this?"

"It's chocolate icing." Oshawott replied. "I got it out of Ash's backpack cooler. I figured you could use something sweet to eat, just to make you feel better."

"Awww, Oshawott. You're so sweet. Thank you so much! This is delicious… mmmm… a little _too _delicious…" Meloetta started to trail away as she was starting to get mesmerized by the icing in the carton that was sitting between the two pokémon. She slowly dipped her right paddle-shaped hand in the same carton and this puzzled Oshawott as he just finished his tenth spoonful, instantly feeling full afterwards. A few seconds later, Meloetta started to slowly swirl that same hand in a circular motion, making her moan deep within her throat. "…mmmmmm… so creamy…" She scooped up some of the icing and saw how moist it looked on her hand before she licked it off with her blue eyes rolling back, making Oshawott look extremely nervous.

_Meloetta was starting to get into her own little world and it was starting to freak me out as I was just sitting there watching her play in it. It seemed like she was… sexually aroused by the icing… which was just plain creepy. _

Meloetta continued to taste the icing for about a full thirty seconds before she got curious and naughty all at once and slowly sent the icing down to her already moist pussy and she moaned loudly as she spread her legs wide apart and leaned back in a beautiful sultry curve, rubbing her icing-covered hand all over and inside her vagina with all her strength, never ever wanting to stop. This made Oshawott wide eyed with shock for a quick minute and he was about to go and tell Ash, but he actually enjoyed what he was witnessing and decided to just sit there and watch the horny Meloetta go all out on herself with the rest of the chocolate icing. He was going to let Ash and the others see for themselves, if they ever happened to enter the living room by any chance.

_I was gonna tell Ash about this, but I decided not to… only because I was actually enjoying it. Meloetta did look kinda sexy masturbating with the icing like that and I nearly had a stiffy of my own as I continued to watch her. Hell, I wanted to join her, but I couldn't… I wouldn't… because the last thing I need is Piplup's fuckin' Drill Peck to take me down hard and make me feel extremely guilty about the whole thing._

(End flashback)

"Meloetta was extremely good at pretending after that ordeal was over." Oshawott finished, having Toldor keep his attention on him. "She really did look as if she never did it in the first place by the time it was time for her to leave. I never thought I would be able to see her again until today."

"So, it was partially _your _fault for her icing fetish." Toldor concluded. Oshawott nodded with red cheeks of embarassment. This made the politoed chuckle. "Heh, heh… niiiii-hi-hiiiice."

"Huh?"

"C'mon, dude. You deserve that honor. You said she's hot when she does it and she rode that root like crazy to prove it. It'll be even hotter when she gets here. I have a feeling it's gonna be sexy up in here!"

"…huh! Thanks, Toldor. That really means a lot to me to hear ya say that."

"Oh, booooys!" Called out Meloetta echoing majestic voice of an angel seductively. "Can you help me with the icing?"

"Sure, baby!" Oshawott and Toldor exclaimed before they dashed out the front door to see Aria Meloetta just land in front of them with many paper bags full of ten cartons of icing each. They nearly fell over with shock at the extreme motherload before they regained their composure and got right to work helping Meloetta carry all the bags full of icing inside.

Five minutes later…

All three of them just placed away their final cartons of icing in Toldor's massive refrigerator in his basement. Oshawott volunteered to close the door afterwards and Meloetta hovered over them from behind and wrapped her arms around the two, who were on opposite sides of her: Toldor on her left and Oshawott on her right.

"Thank you so much for helping me." She started with a smile. "Now, I'm a bit tired, so you don't mind if we relax for a while, do you?"

"No, not at all. Let's watch TV!" Oshawott exclaimed with excitement, but Meloetta used Telekinesis to stop him from going up the small flight of only four stairs. "Aaaah! What the…?"

"Don't you have a pool? I… would love to get you two in the mood early. I can get naked."

"Whaaaaaaaa…?" They both muttered with lust and greed all at once after they heard this, making Meloetta give them a sexy side-glance over her left shoulder towards the two before she floated towards her guess as to where the pool might be.

A few minutes later…

Oshawott was already in the pool, swimming around and having a great time. Toldor just came out of the sliding glass doors and wore the coolest pair of sunglasses he's ever had, making Oshawott nod with approval.

"Hell, yeah, Toldor!" He exclaimed as he just made it to the edge of the pool, near the politoed's feet. "Lookin' sharp."

"Thanks, Osha." Toldor replied with confidence. "I can't wait to see Meloetta naked. I wanna look my best for her. Get her all wet down there. Ya know?"

"Yeah, I gotcha. So, uh… did you really mean it back there? About how I should be honored for starting Meloetta's icing fetish?"

"Yeah, man! We're literally the only two pokémon who can take her. Deep down, be honest… what's the hottest thing about Meloetta's fetish?"

"Aw, man… that's hard. I can't pick! Everything about it is hot… her voice, her body, her touch… damn! I can't wait to start this later. Where is she?"

"Looking for me?" Aria Meloetta cooed as she just floated out the sliding glass doors, showing her pure white naked glory with that famous seductive gleam in her majestic blue eyes. As soon as she slowly landed on her "feet" with such grace, Toldor and Oshawott had big pink hearts in their eyes as they nearly drooled at the sight before them. She giggled with a hint of lust in her voice as she started walking towards the two with just as much elegance, making her green hair sway carelessly in the breeze. "Like what you see, boys?"

"…goddamn." They both muttered with dreamy tones of their respective voices. This made Meloetta giggle again as she finally approached Toldor and took off the sunglasses, so she could look into his eyes.

"I couldn't fly back here without thinking about that sexy, slimy tongue of yours, Toldor." She admitted, still keeping that sexy drawl in her sweet innocent voice. This made the confident politoed show a smug smile in return. "I nearly pleasured myself on the way back because of the thought of the idea."

"It's okay, babe." Toldor reassured as he started stroking the beautiful melody pokémon's smooth face, making her lean her head towards the left in that same hand's direction while she moaned with appreciation. Oshawott was making his way to a ladder to get out and join the two as the conversation continued. "I know you couldn't help it. I do admit it, though… this tongue, when it comes to appearance, nearly puts ol' Lickitung to shame. Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!"

"I can tell just by looking at you."

"Meloetta?" Oshawott came in, nearly out of breath from running.

"Yes, Oshawott?" She started stroking his soft face as she asked this, making his tired panting stop instantly as he continued.

"I… told Toldor about how your fetish started while you were gone. I hope you didn't mind that."

"Did he enjoy it?"

"Every last word out of it." Toldor replied with honesty.

"Excellent! I guess you two deserve some of my famous icing treats later, but first…" That was pretty much the end of the conversation by the time Meloetta made a graceful dive into the warm pool, mesmerizing the two horny pokémon.

"Ohhhhh, baby…" Oshawott muttered with greed. "…cannot WAIT to bang that cute ass!"

"Me, too." Toldor agreed. "C'mon, man. Let's join her." After that was said, and right before they jumped in together, Meloetta made the most elegant resurface and it was in slow motion as she whipped her long green hair back with an exhale that was just exotic to the ears, freezing the two boys in their tracks and hypnotizing them once again with a lustful gaze in their eyes.

"Ahhhh… this water feels perfect." Meloetta commented as she turned towards her two icing mates. "Aren't you two gonna join me… or am I starting to get too cute for you?"

"You… are NEVER too cute, Meloetta." Toldor and Oshawott said simultaneously by accident, making her blush.

"Oh, you boys… I'm flattered." The two anxious pokémon jumped in after that was said and, as soon as they resurfaced, they approached Meloetta and gave her their greedy stares. "You two look ready. How about we play a game to get us in the mood first before the main course?"

"Sure." Oshawott replied while he nodded quickly. Toldor did the same, but kept quiet. This made the melody pokémon smile with even more sensual seduction as she continued.

"Okay. This game is called 'Meloetta in the Middle'. Sounds sexy already, doesn't it?"

"Hell, yeah, baby." Toldor replied with ravenousness in his eyes.

"The rules are even hotter. Here's how you play: You guys will actually get to tease me on this one. The object of the game, though, is to see how long you can handle just staring at me before you pound me with your love. Now…" Meloetta paused as she pulled out a carton of Vanilla of Heaven from her butt, unbeknownst to the Toldor and Oshawott. They were just shocked to see it come out of nowhere… in the pool. "…you do know what this is, right?"

"Hey!" Oshawott exclaimed. "That's the icing version of Vanilla of Heaven! They made it already?!"

"And it's selling out as well as the frozen yogurt. Speaking of which, and just so you guys know, I fucked with it that day."

"WHAT?!"

"Whoa…" Toldor muttered immediately after the otter. "…did… you tell anyone else about it?"

"No. You two are the first and only ones who know. Promise me you won't tell. Both of you."

"We promise." Both boys replied together, making Meloetta smile once again.

"Thank you so much! Now, back to the subject…" She paused as she handed the carton to Toldor. "…here's how you play 'Meloetta in the Middle'. I'm gonna float in between you two…" And she did so… hovering out of the water with her "feet" barely touching the water. "…and what you are gonna do is simply toss the carton back and forth between each other, but the twist is that the carton has to be opened. As you two are tossing it, I'll use my Telekinesis to gently grab the flying carton and let it pour all over me as it goes across. Whoever catches the _empty _carton wins and they get to taste me first. Are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Oshawott and Toldor replied together again as the politoed screwed off the cap to the carton of the super sweet icing and tossed the cap to the dry concrete floor perfectly by luck.

"Alright. May the sexiest pokémon win." And after that was said, Meloetta made her cutest and most exotic pose in mid-air and was ready to play. Toldor and Oshawott couldn't be anymore ready that she was as they got into their positions.

Ten tosses and five minutes later…

"Oh, geez!" Oshawott muttered as he saw that the carton was about seventy-five percent empty and looked up at Meloetta, who was sitting casually in mid-air with her sexy legs crossed while she still held on to that seductive grin on her face. "It's nearly gone and Meloetta… you're lookin' some kind of delicious right now."

"I think so, too." Meloetta agreed as she looked over at Toldor, who was just overwhelmed with passion as he was staring at her icing-covered body, especially with some of the icing dripping into the pool for even more pleasure to his eyes. "Oooooh, look at how hungry the sweet little froggie is. The game's nearly over and the carton might be yours, baby. I've always wanted that tongue to lick me all over."

"You don't know how badly I want that, Meloetta!" Toldor agreed as he was ready to continue the game. "C'mon, Oshawott! Let's finish this!"

Another five tosses later…

"YES!" Toldor cheered as he just caught the carton and discovered that it was empty. "I WON! I WON, BABY!"

"That was fun." Oshawott added with a tone in his voice that said 'No hard feelings' all over it. "We should play that again sometime. Congratulations, Toldor. Looks like you'll be using that tongue after all."

"Mmmmm." Aria Meloetta agreed as she uncrossed her legs and flew down towards the happy-go-lucky frog pokémon, having some of the icing still barely dripping off of her sensual body. She gently stroked Toldor's face with her left paddle hand and looked deeply into his eyes as she spoke. "My sentiments exactly, Oshawott. You both played well for your first time."

"So did you, baby." Toldor agreed as he took in her smooth touch and never looked away from her majestic face. "Ohhhh, shit. I'm ready to smother ya now."

"Hee, hee. I know you are." After that was said, Meloetta flew over to the concrete floor, carrying Toldor with her in her arms. By the time they landed, Meloetta pushed the frog backwards with all her strength towards the floor, making him land on his butt without hurting him. She looked down at him with lust all in her eyes before she kneeled down between his legs towards her knees before she opened his mouth and saw that elastic tongue she's been craving. As soon as Toldor stuck it out for her, she instantly started to feel that sensational tingle in her pussy and she moaned at the feeling of it.

"Ooooooh… yes… work that tongue on me, baby." Meloetta taunted as she grabbed it and brought it to her chest. That was the politoed's cue to start licking and he started off slow. She felt like she was in heaven at this point, finally able to have Toldor's slimy tongue all over her cream-covered body. She moaned in pure bliss as she massaged the tongue when he reached down her back and stopped at her butt, commanding him to lick that right then and there, but alas…

…he didn't.

"Huh?" Meloetta gasped as she still held on to the tongue after the slowest seven minutes of the licking, but Toldor still slurped it back in and showed her a look of slick anger. "Why did you stop? You were about to lick my ass."

"I wanna make it hot." Toldor replied deeply before he stood up and grabbed the desperate melody pokémon by her arms before he finished off by whispering in her ear: "And you won't be able to escape."

This actually made Meloetta smile again before she was released from the horny politoed's kung fu grip and she stood perfectly still in an adorable pose while he took a good three steps back. Then, not a second too soon, he shot out his tongue at breakneck speed as he performed Wrap and he had Meloetta in his slimy tongue prison, having the tip make its way inside her pussy lips, making her groan her loudest as she wriggled at the feeling of the penetration. Toldor was satisfied with the scene before him as he got comfortable on all fours and continued his sexy version of his Wrap.

During that time, Oshawott finally climbed out of the pool and approached them until he was about a few inches away and sat down in a cute position, waiting patiently for his turn while he literally enjoyed it like it was a show on TV. Just seeing Meloetta wrapped up in Toldor's tongue was enough to make his erection take its sweet time peeking out, but he never laid a paw on it until it was finally his turn.

As for Meloetta and Toldor…

"Ahhhhhh-ha-haaa…" Meloetta screamed as she felt three more orgasms flow through her as Toldor's tongue was working its magic all around her. "…oooooooh… Toldor… you're… mmmmm… you're so… ugh… yes! Yes, baby! Don't stop! Please… keep licking me… don't stop… DON'T YOU STOP! HAAAAAA!" She felt her fourth orgasm at that last statement and Toldor obeyed her command as he started sitting like a normal frog at this point, continuing to squeeze Meloetta's exotic moans out of her while he even tasted some of her cum, which was slowly oozing down his tongue, but he never slowed down. Since he couldn't speak verbally, he expressed his thoughts on this inside his head.

_Holy shit, dude! _Toldor started in his head as he still continued his seductive Wrapping. _Meloetta's tastin' some kinda good right now. Having her icing mixed with her sweet cum is really making my taste buds get as much orgasmic pleasure as she is. I'm glad Oshawott's being patient throughout all this, though. He said he wanted to do somethin' to that soft booty of hers and, whatever's he's got planned, I'll be sure I can find someway to play along… only because I know… even after this damn good fuckin' shit right here… she'll still beg for this sexy tongue._

It's been past an additional fifteen minutes since Toldor used Wrap to taste and fuck Meloetta simultaneously and he started to feel something growing between his legs. He tried to look down at it with his big blackish-brown eyes, but it was no use. He was temporarily disabled from looking anywhere else but towards Meloetta, who slowly started to float up and wriggle vigoriously out of desperation and extreme ecstasy as she was getting close to her fourteenth, and possibly strongest, orgasm since this started. Toldor kept his composure, despite him growing down there.

"Toldor!" She started to scream near the top of her lungs, making it sound like music to both Oshawott and Toldor's ears. "I… I'm getting soooo cloooose… aaaaaahhhh… aaaaahhhh… yes… yeah, baby… ooooooooh… uhhh… mmmmm… HMMMMMM… OH, ARCEUS… I… I-THINK-I'M-GONNA…"

Then, just milliseconds after that last word, Toldor's fantasy came into his view… with vengance.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Meloetta sang out her scream in a melody that was just as orgasmic to the two horny male pokémon's ears as it was towards her squirting vagina, having her cum drip all onto the concrete and on Toldor's slimy tongue. This made Oshawott smile with so much greed. He knew his turn was coming up any second now and he remained patient.

Five slow minutes later…

Aria Meloetta finally calmed down as she slowly floated back down towards the warm concrete floor just in time for Toldor to completely unwrap his slimy tongue from her bare pure white body and she was just looking extremely exhusted from that intense orgasm. All she could do was just simply lie there and pant as hard as a Mightyena on a hot summer day. Just seeing her laying there in the sun made her look so elegant to Oshawott and Toldor and she knew it just by slowly turning her head towards Oshawott with her seductive smile in check, making her glowing blue eyes look dreamy.

"You alright, Meloetta?" Oshawott dared to ask with humor in his voice. This made her slightly chuckle, despite her heavy breathing. "That was… uh… that was some ride, huh?"

"It was just fantastic." Meloetta replied tiredly. "Exactly how I wanted it. Toldor's tongue was amazing, just like how I imagined it."

"Thank ya! Thank ya very much!" Toldor replied before he started tasting what was left of Meloetta's icing-pussy juice mix and he leaned back against the wall in pure pleasure as he sighed with satisfaction. "Ahhhhh, damn! That tasted better than just the icing by itself!"

"Glad you enjoyed it, Toldor. Now…" Meloetta paused as she used Recover and she was partially better as she gathered the strength to sit up, keeping her eyes on the horny otter, seeing his five inch dick as well. "…Oshawott, I suppose you'll want a turn now, right?"

"Yeah." Oshawott replied as he finally stood up and approached the curvaceous Meloetta with desire written all over his eyes. "What can I do, huh?"

"Hmmmm…" Meloetta looked down at Oshawott's rock hard cock and immediately came up with an idea. "…you said you wanted to have my ass, right?"

"Uh, huh!"

"Well, then…" She paused as she stood up straight with her back facing him, playfully spanking her own cute little booty on the way, making the otter pokémon drool with hearts in his eyes. "…come and get it, baby."

"Ohhhhhh, fuck yeah! Finally!" Oshawott wasted no time in apporaching her and getting a gentle hold of her hips as he aimed his dick right at her asshole. "Ya'll keep still now, ya hear?"

After that was said, Meloetta faced the glass doors while she was now down on her hands and knees, preparing for the intrusion. Just seconds after, Toldor approached her and she looked up at him with those innocent blue eyes, making her look just irresistibly adorable. He looked back down at her with a handsome smile while he aimed his six inch dick at her face, automatically letting her get the message.

"I guess it's only fair if I taste you right after you've tasted me." Meloetta quoted before she used her right paddle-shaped hand to grab the frog pokémon's cock and she opened her mouth as wide as she could before she slowly engulfed it until his balls nearly touched her chin, making her moan with complete satisfaction. Toldor's only response: a loud groan while he held her by both sides of her head, mentally begging her to never, ever stop suckling him.

As for Oshawott, he had just penetrated inside Meloetta's tight ass and he too groaned at the top of his lungs in pure delight and he was extremely careful not to push her too hard as he started thrusting in and out of her like a machine. Right when Meloetta felt this, she moaned even louder at the exact same time Toldor's dick was deep down in her throat, nearly choking her, and the feeling of her vocal chords vibrating against his cock was literally making him shiver vigoriously as he felt a strong orgasm coming.

During this entire moment, all three pokémon were practically moaning and groaning at the same time in some kind of harmonic tune that was just impressive to hear. All three of their desires were being fulfilled at the same time and it was just something they never wanted to end.

Fifteen minutes later…

Toldor just screamed out his final note in his sexy song of passion as he exploded inside Meloetta's throat, letting her swallow every last ounce of his delicious cream. When he was dried up, he slowly pulled out of her and, even though she was still getting fucked in the ass hard by Oshawott, she maintained her signature adorable and seductive smile as she looked up at the frog before he kneeled down towards her until his face met hers and engulfed her in an extremely passionate lip-lock that was just pure harmony towards the melody pokémon, allowing that hot, slimy tongue of his to taste her one more time while she suckled and kissed his tongue once more as well, having them both moan deeply within each other's throats. As for Oshawott, he was just approaching his final orgasm, due to his struggling grunts of effort that was emitting from his gritted teeth. Meloetta started to feel her final orgasm drawing near and she slowly ended the kiss with Toldor before she gathered some strength to send her left paddle hand down towards her dripping and throbbing pussy and giving herself all she's got to make this finale the biggest one she's ever had since she first started her icing fetish. During this event, Toldor finally got tired and his body responded to his exhaustion by having his dick retreat back into his crotch where it belonged as he sat down like the typical frog, allowing the two pokémon in front of him to finish.

Five more excruciatingly slow minutes later…

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Both Aria Meloetta and Oshawott finally screamed at the same time when both of their orgasms came with extreme vengance, having Oshawott pull out of her just in time to have his cum fire multiple shots right on Meloetta's cute butt and thighs while her share of her pussy juice was just squirting out of her like a powerful watergun. This lasted for the next three minutes until they both finally calmed down, having Oshawott collaspe onto his back while Meloetta fell face first… without her face hitting the warm concrete, of course, at the same time. Toldor couldn't help but laugh at that scene before he spoke.

"Ho-ho-holy crap!" He chuckled as he stood up straight and approached the extremely tired Meloetta before he gently flipped her over and then, lifted her up from under her back, allowing her to gently hug him around his neck for support. "Did we work it or did we work it?"

"Both. Tee-hee-hee!" Meloetta replied sweetly as she stared into the politoed's eyes, but never got any closer. "Both of you were exceptionally impressive. You sure didn't lie when you said you both are the only ones who can handle an icing slut like me."

"Yeah, but don't go callin' yourself a slut, okay? It'll ruin ya."

"I know, but that cinccino kept calling me that, so…"

"Don't listen to him! You're perfectly fine just the way you are, baby. I can see why Oshawott was drooling over you. Damn!"

"Thank you so much, Toldor. That's really nice of you to say." Meloetta then looked over at Oshawott and he was still lying on the floor, breathing heavily. "What shall we do with him, speaking of?"

"Don't…" Oshawott came in right after that question, struggling to get up as he continued. "…don't worry about… m… me! I'll catch up!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! Toldor, you and Meloetta can head on upstairs to her new bedroom!"

A few minutes later, upstairs in the spare bedroom…

Toldor just placed the still exhausted Meloetta onto the cool waterbed gently and, right when she grabbed a pillow to embrace, she started singing her signature melody to heal herself up… and to give harmony all over the entire house… and Toldor had a front row seat as he took a nearby stool and sat down next to her as he continued to hear her sing with such grace and elegance in her voice, even after that intense fuck fest they shared earlier. Just a couple minutes later, Oshawott finally made his way up the stairs and heard Meloetta's song. This made him smile as he walked into that same room and took another random stool on Toldor's right side and sat down as well, enjoying Meloetta's performance.

At this moment, all three of them knew that they were due for even more sexy antics together… with Meloetta's favorite icing treats on the side.

To be continued…

(Holy crap! This has to be the longest chapter for Meloetta fanfic, huh? This is about 18 pages here and I hope you all have enjoyed it so far. Peace out, ya'll!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Good morning, Toldor." Aria Meloetta greeted seductively as the politoed just opened his eyes after a good night's sleep. The adorable melody pokémon was sitting right on his lap in a position that was both exotic and cute all at once and that made the frog smile. "You look sexy when you sleep."

"Thanks." Toldor replied tiredly as he just yawned, showing Meloetta that tongue she was hungry for… and she wasted no time in slowly leaning into his open mouth to suck on it, despite his morning breath. This surprised the frog for a moment, but after a few seconds, he took in the feeling and leaned back in a relaxed state for the next minute and a half. When it was over, Meloetta released his tongue and stroked his face with lust written all over her beautiful face. "Whoa, baby. Wasn't expecting that. Didn't my morning breath bother ya?"

"That's what makes your taste even more authentic." Meloetta replied as she started floating up and gave the politoed plenty of room to sit up and stretch. "Besides, I'm sure you can cook us some breakfast. I'm hungry."

"You're asking me to cook like you want me to add a super special ingredient or something."

"That's sweet of you to ask, but you can do whatever you want right now. I would like to take a bath while I wait. You can take your time… because I'm gonna be in there for a while."

"And I think I know why." Toldor hopped out of bed and went to wake up Oshawott, who was indeed still fast asleep. Fucking Meloetta in the ass wore him out. "Well, if you're gonna be playing with yourself in the bathtub, play it safe, okay? Don't wet my floor."

"You can count on it, baby." Meloetta wasted no time in giving him an extremely passionate kiss that got them both moaning in the middle of the hallway, having Toldor's hands reach up her dress and squeeze that soft booty of hers with all his strength, making her moan even louder. "MMmmmm… you deserve an extra serving of my icing later… and I'm gonna make sure you get your fair share like you would always want it: served… on my pussy platter."

"Ooooo-hoo-hoo. I love the way you run things. Better not tell Oshawott that you said that. He'll freak!"

"Consider it done. Now…" Meloetta paused as she pulled the politoed closer to her face. "…make me something good and sweet."

"Yes, ma'am."

Several minutes later…

Oshawott and Toldor were cooking delicious pancakes together while Aria Meloetta was taking a nice, hot, and relaxing bath. Toldor decided to mention that fact to the otter pokémon and he chuckled.

"Ha, ha!" Oshawott laughed as he just fired up the skillet while Toldor was making the batter. "You know what that meant, huh? Meloetta plus a bath equals 'playtime'."

"An acceptable equation." Toldor added with humor while he continued to stir the pancake batter with precision. "Well, the batter's almost ready. Go ahead and watch TV. I got the rest."

"As usual. They better be better than last time you made these things. Last time I had _your _pancakes, they were drier than a brand new towel!"

"Ugh! Shut the fuck up, Oshawott! You don't know nothing about making pancakes!"

"Then, try to teach me with a more _satisfying _example, damn it!" After that was said, he stormed off towards the living room, leaving the disgruntled politoed alone to cook his pancakes in peace. "By the way, if Meloetta were to eat those kind of pancakes, she'll never wanna suck that tongue again!" And those were the otter pokémon's last words before getting comfortable on the couch to watch cartoons. Toldor growled softly with anger as he turned back to his batter and saw how dull it looked. He frowned for a full minute before a light bulb lit up over his head. He showed a sly smile on his face as he headed for the basement and pulled out a carton of Vanilla of Heaven icing from the fridge before he headed back to the kitchen and poured the entire carton in the batter, making it creamier than before… but he still wasn't finished.

"Humph!" Toldor mumbled as he just finished stirring in the icing. "If it's better pancakes he wants, then it's better pancakes he gets. I'll show him." After that was said, Toldor found a glass measuring cup that measured up to two cups in the cabinet right before him and placed it down on the floor before he allowed his dick to slowly emerge from his crotch and started the process of "milking" out another special secret ingredient for Meloetta to enjoy… and hopefully Oshawott as well, just to get him to shut up. He groaned softly to make sure he wasn't heard doing it and after a good two minutes, he finally cringed as he felt an orgasm and his cum began oozing out of him and into the cup. When he was done after a full minute, he saw that it had only filled up to one cup. He scoffed at it before he cleaned himself up and poured it into the batter, stirring it up very well, so it could barely be tasted in the pancakes. As he was, he chuckled with greed.

"Let's see what that bastard otter will say now when he tastes these special pancakes." Toldor said to himself as he just started pouring the batter into the skillet. "He'll regret all those words. Heh-heh-heh!"

Meanwhile, in the main bathroom of the house…

Aria Meloetta was already massaging her vagina with both of her paddle hands after she finished cleaning herself. Like she promised, she kept the warm water at a good level where most of her body was covered while it was below the overflow level. Without any icing to help her out this time, just focusing her left hand on her clit while she worked her right inside her at the same time was the best way to go for the moment and she enjoyed this just as much as she enjoys Toldor's slimy tongue.

"Aaaaaahhhh, yes…" She sang out in her angelic voice as she leaned back against the back wall with pure lust written all over her sultry curve while her luxurious blue eyes rolled back in pure bliss. "Hmmmmm… Toldor… ooooooh, fuck! Aaaaahhh…" During that time, she was literally thinking about how manhandled she was yesterday by both of her icing mates, but it was Toldor she admired the most… all because of that tongue of his. Already, she was tasting it inside her mouth and she never wanted that taste to go away anytime soon. She licked her lips as she tasted it again. "MMmmmmm, damn, Toldor… you taste sooooooo good… haaaaahhhh… ooooooh… I want it again! HMM! I WANT IT NOW-AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" At that last scream, she experience her fifth and final orgasm with extreme vengeance, feeling her cum all over her right hand, despite the water surrounding it. She finally calmed down after the slowest five minutes she's ever experienced in her life and was about to relax in the water for a little longer until…

"MELOETTA! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Toldor's handsome comedic voice echoed through the tile bathroom floor. Meloetta licked her lips again as she slowly stood up, still feeling leftover tingles between her legs from her orgasm, before she floated out of the water and drained out the tub. Seconds later, she flew over to a towel to dry off her pure white naked body as she spoke to herself.

"Mmmmm." She started as she just took in a good whiff of the finished pancakes. "They sure do smell tasty. I hope they're sweet, like I told him to make 'em. I'm starving."

A few minutes later, in the kitchen…

Toldor, Meloetta, and Oshawott were all sitting at the breakfast table after Toldor just gathered his own plate of the short stack of three pancakes and took his seat. Before they started eating, however…

"Where's the syrup?" Oshawott asked with an attitude towards the confident politoed.

"No need for any." Toldor replied as he picked up his knife and fork, ready to eat. "It's sweet enough, thanks to a special secret ingredient." Hearing this made Meloetta smile with glee.

"Just like I asked you to." She said with that same smile before she volunteered to take in her first forkful. After three chews, she moaned with satisfaction. "This is really tasty, Toldor!"

"What?!" Oshawott exclaimed before he tried his first forkful next. He was about to protest, but he took in the sweet taste and smiled. "Oh… mmm! Okay… okay, you've convinced me."

"Told ya I would do better." Toldor muttered as he started eating his plate. This small disagreement left Aria Meloetta a little confused as she saw this.

"What seems to be the problem?" Meloetta asked with a puzzled look on her innocent face.

"Osha-whack over there keeps insulting my pancakes."

"Oh, now that's not nice. You keep that up and I might spank your cute little ass."

"Huh?" Oshawott muttered with horror in his eyes. Toldor nodded with satisfaction as he got back to eating.

"Thanks, Meloetta." The politoed replied, making the melody pokémon nod in return.

"You're very welcome." She was at her fourth forkful after she said this and she gasped as she experienced an unusual, but amazing taste. "Ooooh-mmmm… what's this I'm tasting now? I can taste the Vanilla of Heaven icing, but there's another familiar taste I can't quite put my quarter note hands on."

"Oh… heh-heh… that's the secret ingredient. I would tell ya, but it would make Oshawott lose his breakfast."

"…" The otter was silent after hearing that statement, showing a look of complete distaste as Meloetta tried to guess the ingredient.

"…is this your creamy dickie-juice?" She guessed right off the bat, making Oshawott gasp with shock and Toldor show a sly smile simultaneously. Meloetta saw that look on the frog's face and showed a sly smile of her own, making her eyes look exotic. "I see. Mmmmm…" Her taste bud tingles seemed to trail down towards her crotch in a matter of seconds as she continued to take her sweet time chewing this extra sweet treat of a pancake, crossing her legs as hard as she could… just to block her paddle-shaped hands from making the journey. "…really creative and… oh-so-yummy…"

"I wanted to spice it up a bit for ya, baby." Toldor added as he saw how green Oshawott was on the face, holding back his nausea as best as he could. Meloetta finally swallowed her mesmerizing forkful and just looked at the confident politoed with seduction written all over those innocent blue eyes. "Oh, and to shut that damn otter's trap!"

"YOU SICK FROG!" Oshawott exclaimed as he dashed for the bathroom to puke out, what he thought, were the best pancakes he's ever tasted. Aria Meloetta and Toldor wasn't disturbed by that scene at all. They just kept their glares towards each other.

"Well, that convinced him." Meloetta added as she took in another forkful, chewed it for thirty seconds, and then swallowed. "Mmmm-hmmm. You… did this for me?"

"I knew how much you enjoyed my tadpole yesterday." Toldor replied. "So, I wanted to see what else I could do with it, just to convince Oshawott that he didn't know a thing about my cooking. Besides, I knew you've been craving my dick since you started your bath, right?"

"Well, I was actually thinking about your tongue." Meloetta paused her meal as she started to hover out of her seat and fly on over to Toldor, who gave her his undivided attention as she got closer to his face. "That sexy, delicious tongue of yours…" The two engaged in a passionate kiss after that was said, having them both moaning with pure pleasure. Seconds after they started, Meloetta focused right on that slimy tongue and started sucking on it like it was a second dick, moaning at the very top of her lungs in the process. Toldor never protested as he allowed the desperate melody pokémon to continue to suck his slimy tongue with all her might and he even noticed that she was being slick by gently rubbing her pussy with her free left hand for added pleasure, making him chuckle verbally before he spoke mentally again, since he couldn't speak.

_Goddamn! She really does love my tongue, huh? _Toldor's voice started in his head. _I do admit it, though… she looks super damn sexy and cute when she does this. If she's gonna be treatin' it like a second dick, then so be it. I love it… so fuckin' much. Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm! _

Five minutes went by before Meloetta finally released his tongue, leaving her a thick trail of saliva hanging out of her closed smile of seduction. She ended up sitting on the table in that adorable, but exotic position again as she slurped it up with greed, keeping that sexy smirk on her while she spoke.

"Mmmmm, yeah baby." Meloetta moaned as she just started stroking the horny politoed's face with all the love she could ever have… with the hand she pleasured herself with. "You even taste better than my favorite icing treats, which I haven't forgotten about for later."

"And you know I can't wait." Toldor replied as he grabbed that wet left hand and started to gently lick it nice and clean for her, making her moan even louder.

"Ooooh, you clever, clever froggie. How did you know I played with myself while I was tasting that succulent tongue of yours?"

"My eyes can see a whole lot more than most pokémon think."

"Enough said, I suppose." Oshawott finally exited the bathroom after Meloetta made that last statement and still showed a red face of anger, especially after seeing the position the melody pokémon was in on the table. "Feel better, Oshawott?"

"Yeah, much better… and why are you on the table?" Oshawott asked with partial anger. Meloetta never showed any sign of fear as she spoke.

"Toldor's tongue was calling my name, that's all."

"…oh. Okay." That made the otter finally calm himself down and straighten up as he turned his attention towards Toldor. "Hey, man. We better get ready for work, dude!"

"What time is it?" Toldor asked with horror.

"It's almost 9:30."

"Shit!" Toldor quickly got right to cleaning up the table, having Meloetta gracefully hover out of the way to watch him. "Being the owner of a poliwag farm isn't easy when you get there late, ya know." Hearing this made Aria Meloetta gasp with surprise and happiness all at once.

"You own a poliwag farm?" She asked in a nearly high-pitched version of her angelic voice.

"Yep!" Oshawott replied. "Why do you think we're so fuckin' rich?"

"I never knew that. Wow! Can I come with you two? I promise I'll be invisible throughout the whole day."

"Hmmm… Toldor, what do you think? She's been keeping all these other promises like a champ!"

"Sure! You can come along, Meloetta." Toldor replied without even giving it a thought. "But, please promise us you'll keep your sexy butt invisible. We work nine to five today."

"I promise." Meloetta made a salute to prove her innocence. "Are they misbehaved poliwags or something?"

"Eh, not exactly 'misbehaved'. More like 'obsessively insane'."

"What do you mean?"

Thirty minutes later, at the Pokémon Valley Poliwag Farmhouse…

"Ahh!" Oshawott screamed as he was already being chased by a hungry mob of poliwags, making Toldor and the invisible Aria Meloetta watch with anime sweat drops behind their heads and looks of complete disbelief. "Get away from me! I bring you bastards some food and this is how you thank me?! AAAHHH!"

"…I see what you mean." Meloetta muttered in a dull tone of her magnificent voice of an angel. "I'll definitely stay out of the way here. How come they act like this?"

"Well, they were all housebroken." Toldor replied as he calmly picked up a metal bucket full of blue pokéblocks and just held it there while he continued. "And they do appreciate our help, but sometimes, their past lives can take over, just to see how well we can handle them… and so far, Oshawott's been failing like a Metapod."

"Wow…" Meloetta felt sorry for the poor little poliwags and made herself visible anyway, taking the same metal bucket from Toldor, which shocked him. "…maybe they need some tranquil treatment for once."

"Meloetta, what are you doing?!"

"I know I promised to keep myself concealed, but by having these poliwags constantly getting out of control like this, I just can't have them suffering so much." Immediately after that was said, she started to sing her famous song that keeps the peace and, five seconds into it, all of the poliwags that have been chasing poor Oshawott finally stopped and faced her with smiles on all of their faces as they were hypnotized by her angelic voice. Toldor and Oshawott, who was breathing heavily with exhaustion, were smiling at this performance and was amazed to see how well those wild poliwags have taken it.

A minute later…

"Thanks, Meloetta." Oshawott sighed as he resumed feeding the formerly reckless poliwags his share of pink pokéblocks while Toldor and Aria Meloetta fed the rest the blue ones. "I guess having you here was exactly what we needed. To be honest, we never thought they would eventually get calm like this."

"I'm happy to help." Meloetta replied as she kept her focus on the adorable pokémon. "Besides, I wouldn't want these creatures to spoil your energy for later."

"Oooooh, boy… I can hardly wait. Mind… uh… giving us a preview of what's gonna happen later today?"

"Tee, hee. Mel no tell, boys… not until these poliwags are asleep. I know they'll need a nap soon."

"In about three hours, to be exact." Toldor added. "Maybe we can play a little, eh? I've been craving some icing."

"Hey! That's my line!" Meloetta abruptly stopped her feeding as she said this and glared at the politoed with humor on her face. "You two really want me this much, do you?"

"Personally, I can't see how no other pokémon can't handle a sexy girl like you." Oshawott quoted. "You and that icing fetish just turns us on, ya know."

"And you started it."

"Yep… and I kinda feel bad that I didn't actually tell Ash about it."

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't." Meloetta flew over to the otter after that was said and wasted no time in planting a sweet kiss on his lips, nearly making him drop the food, but he kept his grip. Toldor just watched this with a horny look in his eyes for the next minute and a half before the two parted their kiss slowly. "Mmmmmm! You were brave for not telling Ash."

"Aww, shucks."

"So, I guess in three hours, it'll be nap time for them and playtime for us." Toldor concluded in a dreamy tone, making Meloetta float back over to him and look deep into his eyes, stroking his crotch with her right paddle hand on the way. "Ooooooh… and I'm guessing that, despite the one hour time limit we have, it's still gonna be… haaaaa… pretty fuckin' hot."

"You can bet your sexy tongue on it." Meloetta quoted before she gave him a passionate kiss for about thirty seconds as well, resisting that tongue for once. "I know you have a very well secluded location here."

"And we usually use it for meetings, yeah." Oshawott added with glee.

Three hours later, in the soundproof meeting room…

"Oh, my… I'm in a predicament." Aria Meloetta started seductively, slowly peeling off her dress as she went. Toldor and Oshawott were sitting in their own plastic chairs, watching with lust written all over their eyes. "I'm literally contemplating on whether I should continue to tease you two first with my icing…" She paused as she pulled out a random carton of strawberry icing from her butt, making a cute little trumpet toot as she did. "…or I should let you two just taste me all over together."

"Describe 'tease'." Toldor quoted with a horny smile. Meloetta never let down her sexy face as she slowly opened the carton and dipped her right paddle-shaped hand inside before taking a good scoop of it. Just seconds later, she levitated off the ground before she started rubbing some of it on her pussy, making her moan in ecstasy and roll her eyes back. Toldor and Oshawott's erections grew as they watched this and they immediately got the message. "Ohhhhh, I get it."

"Totally." Oshawott agreed as he rubbed his flippers together with greed. "What should we do?"

"Hmmm…" Toldor gave it a minute, getting harder and bigger by the second as he never turned away from the irresistible Meloetta, who was still smothering her vagina with the icing and groaning her pleasure out of herself. "I got it! Meloetta, I hope you're listening…"

"Ooooh… yes, I'm listening… hmmmmm…" Meloetta struggled to say as she was still playing with her icing like a desperate bitch.

"Okay, guys. Since we only have an hour, we gotta make it epic early on. Here's the plan…"

Two minutes later…

The plan was already underway for the horny threesome. Aria Meloetta remained levitated, facing downward, over the wooden floor while Toldor and Oshawott were right under her, having Toldor laid down on his back. Meloetta used her paddle hands to keep a soft grip on Toldor's slimy tongue while she sucked on it like the naughty pokémon she was while the politoed was just pleasuring himself by frantically stroking his hard dick with both of his hands out of desperation, keeping up with Meloetta's super suction rhythm of lust. As for Oshawott, he was kneeled down slightly from behind her as he volunteered to lick her strawberry icing covered vag nicely and slowly, making her moan as she still continued to smother Toldor's tongue.

Fifteen minutes later…

Toldor finally groaned his loudest as he climaxed first, desperately holding his erupting dick. Meloetta just released his tongue and just enjoyed Oshawott's licking session on her, due to her seductive moan she emitted from deep within her throat after every three anxious breaths… all while she kept her luxurious blue eyes on her Toldor.

As for Oshawott, he practically licked off all of the sweet icing, but he was still enjoying Meloetta's pussy as if it was another delicious treat for him to taste. After about five minutes in, he heard Meloetta scream out in pure ecstasy and he held her by her hips to keep her from shivering too much. He just had his mouth open as he allowed her cum mixed with the strawberry icing to squirt into him and he enjoyed every last pint of it… until Meloetta finally stopped after a good three minute ride.

When it was all calm on his side, Oshawott licked his lips clean and smiled with satisfaction as he watched her smother Toldor in an extremely passionate kiss that was just too wild for even a Houndoom to handle, if it happened to watch them. Another seven minutes later, they finally ended, what seemed like, the longest kiss in the world and both Toldor and Aria Meloetta were staring deep into each other's eyes while Meloetta slowly started to take in Toldor's six inch dick and rode him like he was a mechanical Tauros, making her groan, moan, and gasp alternatively in response to the feeling. Oshawott would've joined them, but then… as he saw how deep in the moment they were… a revelation dawned on him and he spoke out his opinion in his head with a smile on his adorable otter face.

_I'm just happy for Meloetta right now. _His voice started in his head. _And I'm just satisfied to see her again after so long. It looks like she loves Toldor more than me… and it's all because of that so-called 'Sexy Tongue' of his. Personally, if I was her, I wouldn't resist it, either. They do deserve each other, but I'll still stay with them. I'll tell them about this after they're done and while we play with the poliwags. They still have another thirty minutes of their nap left. _

Twenty-five minutes later…

"Aaaaaahhh… haaaaaa…" Meloetta started screaming out as she was getting close to her eighth and final orgasm from Toldor's perfect dick, making her hump him at an even faster rate while she kept her eyes on Toldor with a zealous smile. "…oooooh… Toldor… I… I'm getting there… mmmmm…"

"Yeah, baby." Toldor moaned in response as he held her by her love handles while he kept his eyes on her. "Mmmm… damn, Meloetta… you sure can last a long time."

"It's all for you and _only _for you, my sweet little froggie. Hmmmmm… ooooooh…" Hearing that first statement made Toldor take a quick glance over at Oshawott, who kept his smile of appreciation on his face, shocking the politoed, but he never said a word about it until Meloetta got to her strongest orgasm within a matter of a few seconds. "YAAAAAAAA! TOLDOOOOOOR!" She made one final thrust onto him in response to her vagina just vigorously clamping down and squirting on the frog's sensitive cock, making him grunt with a little pain and pure pleasure all at once. He was too hypnotized by Meloetta's song of exotic harmony as she took in her final explosion like a bitch for the next two minutes before she finally calmed down, pulled him out of her, and just collapsed on top of him as he held on to her in an embrace for support.

"Did… uh… did you really mean that earlier?" Toldor dared to ask Aria Meloetta in a worried tone, making her slightly lift her head up with the same worry on her face. "I mean, what about Oshawott?"

"It's alright, guys." Oshawott came in as he approached them with a 'No Hard Feelings' attitude and a smile in the same manner, surprising the two lovers before him. "I've had my fun with Meloetta, but you two do look like a better couple to me. So, uh… yeah. Just call me a friend from now on. Is that okay?"

"…uh…"

"I'm glad you're being honest, Oshawott." Meloetta came in with her signature innocent smile of an angel. "But, how did you know Toldor and I were that close? Did you peek in somewhere?"

"Eh, not really…" Oshawott replied with honesty. "…and even if I did, I wouldn't bitch and moan about it under my breath like a damn punk. I would accept it because you two really do deserve each other. So, what do ya say? Can we still be best friends?"

"Sure, we can still be best friends. Thank you so much for this opportunity, Oshawott. You definitely deserve to be a permanent friend for that."

"Thank _you_, Meloetta. I'm just satisfied at the fact that I finally got to see you again after such a long time."

"And if that's not true satisfaction, then I don't know what is."

"Straight up, dude!" Toldor agreed after taking it all in and showing a peaceful smile. "We'll be friends and stay friends forever!"

Many hours later, back at Toldor's cabin…

It was about 8:00 PM by the time all three of them finished their dinner of scalloped potatoes, grilled chicken, and some pecha berries on the side. Oshawott volunteered to clean up the table and the kitchen while Toldor and Meloetta made their way towards the basement and Meloetta opened the refrigerator to see her hundreds of cartons of icing to pleasure herself with. While she was scanning through what flavor to use for her self-pleasure, Toldor tried to be sneaky and attempt to give her cute little butt a swift smack, since she was bent over, but just milliseconds before he could even prepare his right arm for the final act, Meloetta's blue eyes glowed into a bright blank green as she used Psychic and she used that strong blast to literally push him with all its strength towards the cold brick wall on the left side of the wooden set of four stairs, leaving him in a shocked daze. He regained himself quickly and showed a smug smile on his face as he recovered.

"Keep trying me, baby." Meloetta quoted seductively before she focused back on her icing search. Toldor chuckled as he finally stood up after a minute.

"I know you wouldn't resist a good smack on that cute booty of yours." Toldor spat back smoothly as he started walking towards her and stopped at her left side. "I didn't get to do that today, ya know."

"I know that." Meloetta finally chose her desired flavor for the night: chocolate. As soon as the carton was in both of her paddle-shaped hands, she used Psychic again to close the refrigerator door as she continued to speak. "And I don't mind it right now. All that's on my mind right now… is playing with my favorite treat… and you'll get a front row seat, baby."

"YES! Can you do it right next to me in my bed? I promise I won't touch ya and ruin the whole moment."

"Sure, why not? You deserve it, sweetie." Meloetta didn't waste no time in giving Toldor a gentle kiss on his nose after that was said. "I'll even let you lick off the remainder of it afterwards with that slimy tongue of yours. How about that?"

"Awwwww, shit, Meloetta! You read my mind!"

"Just like your typical horny Psychic type. Tee, hee! Beat ya to your room!" After that was said, Meloetta flew straight to Toldor's bedroom and, seeing it happen so fast and unexpected, Toldor screamed with delight as he started hopping after her like the typical frog as fast as he could. Oshawott saw this from the kitchen as he was washing the dishes and still kept his smile of indebtedness as he spoke to himself.

"Awww, see?" He started as he watched them until they were completely upstairs and turned back to his dishwashing. "I knew they were great together. I… only hope they don't get themselves into trouble…" He paused everything for a good five minutes after that last word and just happened to overhear Aria Meloetta already singing out her moans of lust as she just started playing with her chocolate icing, making Oshawott shake his head with humor. "…NYAH! Getting into trouble is part of their agenda! I know they wouldn't resist every single free moment together out there! They'll fuck themselves with the icing, even if the mayor of Pokémon Valley were right before their eyes… and he wouldn't even mention it to Pokémon Weekly! AHHHHH-HA-HAAAAA!"

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

(Even though I already did, I would like to give a special thanks to Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus for that outstanding review. Hope the rest of you are enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying myself writing this.)

Chapter 6

Well, it was official. After that sexy ordeal at Oshawott and Toldor's job at the Poliwag farm, Oshawott decided that Aria Meloetta and Toldor the Politoed made a better and sexier couple than having all three of them enjoy the fun with Meloetta's favorite icing treats. The two lovers couldn't be any happier.

The morning after Meloetta and Toldor "celebrated" their official relationship last night with some icing dessert, they were actually still fast asleep… since they really went all out that night. Oshawott just peeked in through Toldor's room door and saw the two sleeping, but it was how they were positioned that nearly made the otter pokémon laugh. He held it back as much as he could as he saw that Meloetta was sleeping in her pure white naked glory with her mouth open and her face down on the pillow while icing mixed with her spit was still slowly oozing onto the same pillow and her right quarter note arm was completely hanging off the left side of the bed. As for Toldor, he had his legs on both sides of Meloetta's head while his tongue was still hanging out right on top of her bare little booty, having the tip nearly going between her vaginal lips. Oshawott just couldn't hold back his laughter any longer after staring at this position for the next five minutes before he frantically ran downstairs, straight into the basement, and then…

"PFFFFFAAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAA!" He finally busted out laughing hysterically, literally rolling over on his back the entire time and holding his stomach for relief from the harsh laughter for another five minutes. When he finally stopped laughing, he wiped away his happy tears and headed into the kitchen for some breakfast, trying so hard to control his leftover case of the giggles. "Whoo-hoo-hoo… aw, man. Tee-hee-hee… holy shit, dude. They must've had one hell of a celebration last night. Damn. I better cook up some breakfast for 'em this time. Maybe they'll realize what positions they're in once they wake up. Tee, hee! It'll be too funny."

Ten minutes later, back in Toldor's bedroom…

Aria Meloetta finally moans herself awake as she started taking in the delicious aroma of Oshawott's breakfast cooking. She yawned for a quick second before she saw what was dried up at the corner of her mouth and onto the pillow she lying on before.

"Oh, my." Meloetta softly gasped with an innocent smile as she started to wipe her mouth with her left paddle-shaped hand. "What a night that was. I guess we were both overwhelmingly overjoyed about Oshawott's decision to make us the cutest couple Pokémon Valley will ever know… oh, and uh… hee, hee… the icing was the big trigger in it all. We just can't get enough of that super sweet treat these days." She then realized another thing: "Ugh! I can't get up. Why can't I…" Then, she saw them. "Toldor's feet? On both sides of my head? Wow… that's all I can say. Just… wow…"

"Oh, man…" Toldor yawned as he slowly started to open his eyes and realized when his tongue just was just a few seconds ago. "…whoa! Did… did I fall asleep while I was…"

"Apparently, yes." Meloetta replied, still struggling until Toldor's seventy-four pound body. "Can you please get off me? Oshawott's making breakfast."

"Oh! My bad!" Toldor immediately hopped off the bed and smacked his lips as he tried to take in the taste from last night while Meloetta just floated up off the bed and her black dress magically came back on by just an elegant flick of her green hair. "Geez, we must've really been at it last night… and you were in your Pirouette form for a minute… well… for fifteen minutes actually. I gotta tell ya… you're a whole lot wilder in bed in that form."

"You wonder why I rarely turn into it since I met you. I don't wanna hurt you."

"Aww, thanks, Meloetta. You really do care about me. Let's just make that a one-time thing, huh?"

"Of course. I'll never turn into my Pirouette form again… at least, not for sexy games with our icing."

"Good. Now, uh…" Toldor paused as he took in three good whiffs of Oshawott's breakfast for all. "…I'm starving. Let's go see what Oshawott's got cookin' down there."

Several minutes later, in the kitchen…

All three of them were just getting their plates of buttermilk waffles with turkey bacon and some Oran berries on the side. Aria Meloetta stared at her waffles for a moment as she fantasized about how tasty the pancakes were yesterday. Before she got completely lost in her own little world, Oshawott had to say it.

"No, I didn't add my 'dickie-juice' in it." The otter muttered with annoyance, making Meloetta look at him with a sly smile.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't." She cooed sweetly as she started on her turkey bacon first. "You're not part of the icing treats anymore, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. But, you were still staring at this like you expected it."

"I just wanted to be sure of it, that's all."

"Humph! Be sure of it… my ass!"

"Okay, listen up." Toldor came in with partial humor, trying hard not to laugh at Oshawott's last statement. "The poliwags know that Meloetta's gonna be there this time, so we better keep them on their toes. I have a crazy feeling that they are expecting us to do something huge for them."

"What is that, exactly?" Meloetta dared to ask with curiosity. Toldor shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows? All I know is that we better keep our eyes open… and Meloetta, please, please, PLEASE… control that icing fetish of yours, would ya? I love ya and love the fetish, but at work, we gotta stay focused."

"Relax, baby. You have nothing to worry about."

Thirty minutes later, at the Pokémon Valley Poliwag Farm…

"Oh, shit…" Meloetta mumbled as she held her growling stomach, even after she just ate. She was at a good distance away from Toldor and Oshawott, who were busy tending to the housebroken poliwags to snack time. "…and Toldor just told me not to… ugh… oooooh…" She frantically started to search around for a private place to pleasure herself with her stashed away carton of strawberry icing, which she just pulled out from under her dress. When she found a closet, she smiled with glee before she started flying towards it, but before she could even reach the doorknob…

"Meloetta!" Toldor called out.

"FUCK!" Meloetta whispered loudly, but was still unheard, making her stomach growl even louder and her pussy throb even harder. She softly moaned at the feeling before she reluctantly hid the carton of vanilla icing back under her dress and headed for her politoed lover. "Yes, Toldor?"

"The poliwags are just starting to get restless again. Ya think you could sing them to sleep for us while we try to sneak in their special surprise?"

"Uh…" Meloetta's tingles and growling stomach were not giving in and she tried to stay calm as she replied. "…yeah. How long will it take you get the surprise before my song's over?"

"Only about five minutes." Oshawott replied with anxiety. "Trust me. These little fellas will be so happy when they wake up in an hour!"

"Great." Her solemn smile nearly did little to hide her desire, but Oshawott didn't see it as he just dashed out the door to gather whatever the surprise was. Toldor, on the other hand…

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" Toldor muttered with disappointment as he shook his head with just as much shame, making the innocent melody pokémon frown with her head bowed down. "You just ate, too!"

"I know, but I can't help it. I just crave some sexy icing at every chance I get and it just feels good afterwards. Besides, you really did enjoy last night, didn't you?"

"Yeah… but, let's not talk about it in front of the poliwags. They already trust ya."

"I understand. Can I still go play?"

"Just as long as you… uh… heh, heh…" Toldor paused as he approached Meloetta's left ear and finished off by whispering: "…let me in on some of the fun while we wait for Oshawott."

"I thought you needed to get the surprise with him. I'll go ahead and sing them to sleep first. Then, we can play a little later, my sweet froggy. Okay?" Meloetta gave him an incentive by gently sliding her left paddle hand down to his crotch and gave it a good rub for a quick ten seconds, making him shiver.

"Y-y-y-yeah, baby. Fine. You have fun now, then." Toldor gave her a small and sweet kiss on the mouth for a quick second before he hopped off to join Oshawott in fetching the surprise for the poliwags, who all waited patiently for Meloetta to start singing her signature lullaby.

45 seconds later…

"Sleep tight, little ones." Aria Meloetta whispered as she just finished her song and slowly started to float backwards towards that same closet where she was about to go all out in. When she finally reached it, a naughty smile came across her lips as she licked her lips as well before she opened the door and went inside, closing the door behind her. It was a bit dark in there, but thanks for a small crack in a corner of the door, she had a little bit of light. That was enough for her as she pulled out her carton of icing and never released that smile as she slowly sat down against the door, anxiously waiting for her moment to shine once again.

"Hello, my sexy icing friend." Meloetta greeted to the carton as she opened the lid and tossed it away to her right before she slowly dipped that same respective hand inside and just marveled at how smooth, cool, and creamy it was, making her cross her legs vigorously. "Ooooh, yes… you're just about as ready as my greedy pussy. I only have an hour, but it'll be worth it. Hee-hee!" After that was said, she wasted no time in taking a good scoop of the icing before she gave it a good long lick, savoring the flavor as she rolled her eyes back in pure bliss. A few seconds later, she moved that same icing covered hand down to her throbbing vagina and nearly moaned at her loudest as she began to rub it with all her might.

"Aaaaaaahhh, shit… Toldor and I as a couple… I… I love him so much… hmmmmm… this icing… his tongue… his… his… AAAAHHHH!" A quick fifteen second orgasm exploded through her body, but it wasn't enough to make her squirt out her pleasure along with the icing, which she still continued to rub vigorously in, out, and around her pussy like a desperate bitch. "Ooooooh… love that cute dickie he's got, too… and he cares so much about me, too… aaaahhh… hmmm… damn, I love this so much… aaaaaahhh, YES!" Another small orgasm rolled in for another quickie of ten seconds, making her shiver while she still kept her smooth legs opened. "I just… gotta taste you…" And she did… with her free left hand, making her tongue stick out with greed afterwards. At this point, Meloetta was just beginning to be in her own little world and started to forget about where she was and how much time she had left until the poliwags woke up from their nap… and she even forgot about Toldor and Oshawott's little surprise for the little ones as well.

Speaking of that adorable politoed and his otter pokémon pal…

The two best friends just came back with the biggest cardboard box they've ever had. As soon as it was settled in the middle of the extremely spacious meeting room, Toldor started to show a look of relief as he saw how peaceful the sleeping poliwags were and, just as he expected, Aria Meloetta was nowhere to be seen. This made Oshawott worry as he saw this as well.

"Okay, where's Meloetta?" He asked with concern as he sat down, massaging his feet with his flipper hands. Toldor did the same to his feet as he spoke. "Wasn't she supposed to be supervising them while they sleep?"

"Yeah." Toldor replied, still keeping his handsome smile on his face. "But her icing was calling her name again, so I let her go ahead and work it all out… get it outta her system… so, those poliwags won't suffer seeing her do it."

"Heh-heh-heh-heh… of course. You really don't mind this fetish of hers, huh?"

"I admit it! It's sexy! Guilty! I haven't been turned on so much in my life by something like that. And she just looks super adorable when she does it. Damn!" Toldor started to secretly grab his currently erecting penis with his hands as he said that last statement. "Ohhhh, fuck, man! My dick's craving for some icing with her right now."

"Are you serious?!"

"Do I look serious? Shit!"

"Okay, okay… forget I asked. Sheesh! If you want it so much, then go get 'em. Don't make me stop ya."

"Thanks, Oshawott." Toldor was the happiest frog on Earth as he quietly headed over to the closet where Meloetta was still pleasuring herself with her icing… and with about thirty minutes to spare before the poliwags' nap was over.

As for Meloetta…

"Aaaaah… haaaaa… I… I'm almost…" Meloetta continued to groan out her finale until…

"Meloetta! Wait!" Shouted a voice she's been hoping to hear before she got too ahead of herself. She stopped her gratifying fornication momentarily and slowly started to float out of the way off the door before her politoed lover busted in. Her luminescent blue eyes glowed with lust and seduction as she saw his dick for a few seconds before Toldor finished off by saying: "I wanna finish with ya, baby!"

"You do?! Really?!" Toldor approached her as he closed the door behind him.

"Yeah. Just talking about you makes me as anxious as you are every time you crave for some icing."

"I can clearly see that by that cute and delicious weenie of yours. What about the poliwags, though? Isn't it almost time for them to wake up?"

"Not for another thirty minutes. That's plenty of time, right?"

"Oooooh, definitely!"

A few seconds later…

Toldor was on top this time as Aria Meloetta was laid down on the soft dirt in her pure white naked glory as she was pinned down by her quarter note arms. An empty carton of icing was on their right as they were deep in their moment of having Meloetta happily suckle on Toldor's tasty tongue within the deepest passionate kiss they've ever shared since they met while the politoed maintained his hefty weight while he was pounding her with his six inch icing-covered penis, giving her everything he's got. This scene lasted for an exceedingly slow ten minutes until they finally ended the tongue sucking kiss with that tremendously thick string of slimy saliva between them, having Meloetta slurp it in with greed in her eyes as she continued to get fucked by Toldor and his cream-covered tadpole.

"Awwwww, shit, Meloetta." The horny politoed started as he stared deeply into her exotic and innocent eyes as he was still riding his melody girlfriend. "You just look so damn cute when you taste my tongue like that."

"And take a good fucking outta you on the side. Tee, hee!" Meloetta added with humor before she slightly groaned as she felt her sixth small orgasm since they started. "I… ooooh… I just gotta say, though… aaaahhhh… your… your dick is… aaaahh, fuck!"

"What about it, baby?" Toldor taunted as he leaned down closer to her while his hips were still doing a pretty damn good job giving Meloetta was she loved the most. "Does it feel good with your favorite sweet treat all over it?"

"Yes…"

"Does it?"

"YES!"

"Tell me you want more."

"I want more."

"What?" Toldor loved teasing Meloetta as he continued to fuck her harder and harder with each sentence, making her squirm under him since she had her arms held down by Toldor's incredible strength, especially since his special ability, Drizzle, was activated, thanks to his appetite for more, making it rain only around their exact spot near the door and getting them both nice and wet.

"I WANT MORE, TOLDOR! GIVE ME MORE! MORRRRRRRRRRE!" Hearing that last scream made thunder roar all over the closet while lightning flashed along with it, making Toldor's eyes seem evil in the darkness.

"Damn! So cute! You're asking me so nicely! Mmm! Fuck! YEAH!" Toldor kindly indulged in Meloetta's wishes after a marvelous five more minutes of pounding the desperate melody pokémon by using all his newfound strength to flip them both over to where the politoed was on the floor on his back this time and he allowed Meloetta to continue riding him with all her might. "You want it so badly, baby? You got it!"

"Oh, you sexy froggy! YES!" She ended up just simply working her hips alone as she slowly leaned down closer to him and Toldor saw where this was going quickly as he opened his mouth and allowed his elastic and slimy tongue to emerge like molasses, arousing her even more and making her hips work even faster as she slowly began to suck hard on that delicious tongue while the artificial thunderstorm, courtesy of Toldor's Drizzle ability, continued to erupt its fury perfectly in sync with one of their hottest rounds of sex they have ever shared.

Meanwhile, outside the closet…

Oshawott just peeked in on the still sleeping poliwags and kept his kind smile in check while he just took a seat right in front of the entryway between the meeting room and the playroom before he slowly started drifting off to sleep. Unbeknownst to all of those poliwags and the otter himself, a small trail of water from Toldor's sex storm was just emerging from that crack in the bottom right hand corner of the closet door and it was moving at a very slow pace towards the huge crowd of sleeping tadpole pokémon.

Back to Aria Meloetta and Toldor…

With fifteen minutes left until those adorable poliwags woke up, Meloetta and Toldor were determined to use those very last few minutes wisely, especially since their own little storm of love was building up as quickly as they were. Meloetta continued to ride her lovable frog pokémon's icing covered dick like there was no tomorrow and her beautiful melody of harmonic moans and groans were literally making Toldor swoon over her musical performance as he just laid there, allowing her paddle shaped hands to hold him down by his shoulders.

"Damn!" Toldor started with a little grunt on the side, feeling that he was about to explode any moment. Meloetta gave him that seductive look in her blue eyes that made her look extremely naughty, thanks to the darkness mixed with alternate occasions of the lightning. "This storm is really making this hotter and wetter than I thought. I forgot I had Drizzle."

"Ooooooh, baby…" Meloetta started sweetly in her angelic voice. "…it's a good thing you have this ability. It'll make our future icing games more remarkable than ever before! Aaaahhhh… haaaaaa…"

"Mmmmm, I'm so glad you feel that way, Meloetta! Mm! Fuck, baby!" That's when he was started to feel his penis slightly throb at the oncoming orgasm that was expected to be huge compared to the others he's already experience since his storm started. "Aaah! Aah! Melo… etta… I'm… I'm getting there, baby… ugh!"

"Keep your eyes on mine." Meloetta's eyes started to glow green along with a green aura around her slender body as she had her Serene Grace ability activated at full force, slowing down her grinding to a speed that made her incredibly sexy towards the horny politoed, who obeyed that very command, making the thunder roar louder… the lightning flash brighter and more in sync with the thunder… and made the rain pour down a bit harder, practically drenching them in the warm water, but they didn't care about that at this point as they made these last ten minutes all worthwhile. "Ooooooh! Oooooh, yes… don't look away from me! Aaaaaah, fuck, Toldor! This rain… the icing on your delicious dickie… I LOVE IT ALL! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! TOLDOOOOOOOORRRRR!"

"MELOETTAAAAAAAAAAA!"

An incredible finale came into effect as both of those screams came out at the same time. The storm erupted with them as the thunder, lightning, and rain came in at their respective highest capacities, making the entire scene as melodramatic as possible! As they continued to scream out their strongest orgasms they've ever had towards the rain, Toldor managed to gather the strength to firmly hold Meloetta by her soft and cute little butt, giving her some support while she was shaking like she saw a Haunter before her very eyes! This scene lasted for the next seven minutes until the storm finally disappeared in a puff and Meloetta actually collapsed towards the wet floor face first on Toldor's right side while the frog himself was just lying there on his back, breathing heavily towards the clear ceiling for a few seconds before he spoke.

"Ho… holy sh… shit, Meloetta…" He managed to say between breaths with a smile of humor and passion all at once as he turned towards her. "…are you okay?"

"…yeah." Meloetta replied tiredly as she slightly turned her head towards Toldor's face, making her smile. "That… was… remarkable. That storm… made the whole moment just… so…"

"Unforgettable?"

"…exactly. Whew, baby…"

"That icing was practically calling _my _name, too! Heh, heh…" Toldor finally gather the strength to sit up right when his dick disappeared back into his crotch. "…damn, I love you and I love this fetish!"

"I'm so happy!" Meloetta finally gathered her strength to slightly sit up as well… up to until she was sitting on her knees, making her look just simply adorable. "Did you know what happened just a few minutes ago?"

"Not really. What was that glow?"

"That was my Serene Grace ability. I made the moment whole lot better than it was before, especially since our orgasms were incredible!"

"Holy crap! That was Serene Grace? Damn! You used it very well, baby."

"Thank you so much. Now, I'm only hoping we didn't wake up the little ones during that ordeal."

"(gasp) OH, SHIT! I hope not! Let's clean this up and check it out!"

Three minutes later…

Toldor and Aria Meloetta, who was back in her black and green striped dress, busted out of the closet door and saw what they were hoping they didn't see: the whole mob of poliwags staring at them with anger. Meloetta was about to contemplate a question as to why, but before she could even open her mouth…

"Well, well, well!" Oshawott started with crossed flippers, showing the same exact face of disappointment. "Look who finally emerged from their wet game of sex." Both lovers looked down at the small river of a mixture of water, icing, and cum trailing straight from the closet to one of the poliwag's feet, instantly telling them that it was awakened by it a minute early, making the rest of the poliwags irritated. Seeing this made both Toldor and Meloetta blush with embarrassment.

"Ohhhhh…" Meloetta started with shame.

"…fuck." Toldor finished immediately after her with just as much humiliation.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I'm… guessing we did wake up one of them." Toldor muttered with nervousness after the awkward ten minute silence between him, Aria Meloetta, Oshawott, and the mob of angry poliwags. Oshawott shook his head with disappointment.

"You didn't just wake up one of them." The otter started with anger. "You woke up ALL of them! They woke up a minute early, thanks to you two! Now, they won't even been in the mood for the surprise we have for them!"

"Which was basically a giant gumball machine." Toldor whispered softly to Meloetta that wasn't audible at all towards the poliwags and Oshawott. "Aww, c'mon, Oshawott! You let me do it with her, remember?"

"Yeah, well now I'm regretting it. You're fired!"

"WHAT?!"

Ten minutes later, back at Toldor's log cabin…

"Well, damn it all!" Toldor muttered as he was pacing back and forth in front of Meloetta, who sat on the couch with shame. "Damn Drizzle… I knew there was a reason why I couldn't use it."

"Toldor, I'm so sorry, baby." Meloetta started tearing up as she said this, feeling extremely bad for the politoed. "Maybe you should've left me alone."

"I know, I know…" Toldor sighed as he sat down next to his melody girlfriend, allowing her left paddle-shaped hand to gently massage his right shoulder for comfort. "…but I couldn't help it, Meloetta. I love you… with all my heart. I just wanted to make ya happy."

"Awww, Toldor." Meloetta gave the solemn frog an embrace that was just serene to him and he slightly smiled as a sign of his satisfaction. "I never knew you cared this much about me. That wet game was fun, but I'm sure we could've just kept it low key somehow. You shouldn't have to lose your hard-earned job because of it."

"Glad you feel that way, but how can we convince Oshawott to change his mind about this? _I'm _the one who should be watching those helpless poliwags, not him. It's my job as a politoed to do that! In fact, having me not watching those cute little buggers is like Ash not having Pikachu. It can't be done! Meloetta…" Toldor paused as he gave the innocent pokémon a guilty look, making her show concern on her angelic blue eyes while her hands were being held with just as much sorrow. "…watching poliwags is my life. I'm… just not the same when I'm not. Until I can get my job back somehow, I'm never touching you again."

"WHAT?! NO! You can't! I love you, Toldor! I love you, I love that tongue, that cute weenie of yours, and your personality! I love everything about you!"

"I know, baby. I love you, too… but until I can get my life back, I can't be your icing mate for a while. I'm sorry, Meloetta." After that was said, Toldor reluctantly went upstairs with his head bowed down, making Meloetta watch him with sadness. When he was gone, she turned back around and just stared at the blank TV for a moment in deep thought. She closed her eyes and had a mental flashback of that magical moment with Toldor not too long ago. She looked all over the blurred memory and saw the crack in the door that was the main cause of all this. This made her cry even more as she opened her eyes.

"I guess that crack was the main factor, but there's nothing we could've done to prevent it." Meloetta said to herself. "Toldor looks so mellow when he's upset… and he'll never touch me again unless he gets his role back. I… I have to help him! I want it all from him again. There just has to be a way…" Right after that was said, the telephone rang next to her on her left and she was nearly startled by it until she decided to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hello." Greeted a sweet and gruff male elder's voice. "Is this Meloetta?"

"Yes, it is she."

"Well, hey there, Meloetta. This is the mayor of Pokémon Valley, Pikachu." Hearing this made Meloetta jump with surprise. "It's good to hear from you!"

"Good to hear from you, too! How did you know I lived here?"

"I've been around. Listen, I just received news from my Serperior secretary that Toldor the Politoed was recently fired from his poliwag watching duties. Am I correct?"

"Yes, sir… and I'm partially to blame. I just can't control my icing fetish and…"

"Say no more. It's not your fault. I've heard about this sexy fetish of yours. It's just pleasurable to witness, my dear."

"Yeah, well… excuse me?" Meloetta couldn't believe was she was hearing. "You… actually like it?"

"Yes, I sure do. Why'd you ask?"

"Oshawott didn't think you would."

"Humph! That otter doesn't know me very well. He's the same oshawott that performed Aqua Jet on that poor Piplup, just to gain your attention, right?"

"Yep. The one and the same. How can I forget that?"

"Well, he must be the main factor behind Toldor's resignation, right?"

"He is, sir. He's the one who fired him."

"Aha! That explains it! Well, Meloetta… let me ask you this. Are you in love with Toldor?"

"I love him more than anything… and not just because he's cute in the face as well as on his… hee, hee… ya know."

"Heh, heh, heh… I see. You're sexually attracted to him as well as passionately."

"And he vowed that he'll never touch me again unless he gets his job back. That's what worries me."

"Well, that changes things. Since you two did have sex on the job and it was the cause of him getting fired, there's only one thing to do in order for Toldor to get his job back…"

"What's that?"

"Prove your love to everyone at Pokémon Valley. Oshawott will be convinced for sure."

"How can I prove my love to the entire city? I've just recently arrived."

"You listen and you listen well, my melody friend…

Five minutes later…

"…Got it?" Pikachu finished after he explained his flawless plan. Meloetta showed greed in her blue eyes as she licked her lips with just as much lust.

"Yes, sir!" Meloetta replied as she looked upstairs, imagining what Toldor was up to. "I won't let you and Toldor down. I promise."

"Atta girl. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you so much!" After that was finished, Meloetta hung up the phone and rubbed her paddle hands together with a smile. "Yes! This'll be perfect for us." Right after that was said, her stomach growled and she felt that sensational tingle again, making her moan. "Oooooh… perfect timing. I better get Toldor and get this plan underway. I still can't believe the Mayor loves my fetish. So far, there have been only four witnesses who have seen it. Now, it's about to be in the millions… and all just to get Toldor's job back. Since he wanted to make me happy by joining me in my icing game of love, it's time for me to make him happy by proving that my fetish is only with Toldor and nobody else." Meloetta wasted no time in making her way up the stairs the old fashioned way by walking and, by the time she made it upstairs, she overheard Toldor's crying in his room. This made her slightly frown as she slowly walked inside and saw his face in the pillow, sobbing loudly within it. She approached him and gently placed a paddle-shaped hand on his back for comfort and he responded to the touch by slightly looking over at her with half his face still in the drenched pillow. Meloetta still felt her pussy tingles and her stomach was growling softly, but she kept it to herself as Toldor spoke.

"Meloetta… I hope I didn't upset ya down there." Toldor started with regret in his voice.

"No, I'm okay, Toldor." Meloetta reassured with an angelic smile on her face, making the politoed slightly smile with her. "It's what you have to do and that's okay, but believe it or not, Pikachu called earlier."

"WHAT?! He's the Mayor! Why did he call us?" This made the frog pokémon sit up with full attention.

"He heard about you getting fired for our sexual act back there at the Poliwag Farm and he actually honors my fetish."

"…say what? That doesn't sound right somehow, but eh… what the hell?! I LOVE IT! What does this mean, then?"

"It means that we can prove this love we have towards one another in order to get your role as poliwag protector back."

"You… you mean…"

"Yep! We have to prove our love to the _entire_ city of Pokémon Valley. How we're gonna do it is actually a flawless plan. Pikachu came up with it." As soon as that was said, Meloetta's stomach growled, making Toldor chuckle. "And judging by my growling stomach, I'm guessing you know it's time."

"Heh, heh… yeah. We better get going. What exactly is the plan then?"

Five minutes later, right outside the Pokémon Valley City Hall…

Aria Meloetta and Toldor just landed at the top of the flight of fifty stairs and Toldor volunteered to knock on the door. After those four soft knocks and fifteen seconds of waiting, a four foot and three inch tall Pikachu answered the door and the two lovers were astonished to see him this big… and a bit fat as well.

"Pikachu?" Meloetta asked with concern. "Are you the same Pikachu that's been with Ash?"

"The one and the same, my dear." Replied Pikachu in that same sweet elderly voice. "Just don't ask me how I got like this. It's just unbearable to hear."

"No kiddin'." Toldor muttered in agreement while Meloetta nodded with them as well. "So, uh… you're helpin' us with this, huh?"

"Yes, indeed. Luring the entire valley here isn't going to be easy, but fortunately, I've made a connection with an old friend of mine who wouldn't mind sharing this unique love you have towards one another. Sad thing about him, though… he can be a bit of a klutz… and because of that, he wasn't able to evolve into what he should be by now… a Haxorus."

"He's a Fraxure?"

"Nope! Axew."

"You mean… the same Axew that was owned by Iris?" Meloetta dared to ask. Pikachu nodded.

"His clumsiness couldn't be tolerated and, therefore, he was banned from evolution altogether."

"Oh, no… how come he got so clumsy all of a sudden? He was so nice!"

"Well, after losing Iris shortly after I lost Ash, he just completely became his own pokémon, proving all he's got and it gave him terrible bad luck on the side. In other words, he's nearly as hopeless as a soulless bastard."

"And having him helping us get my job back will… uh… make things right for all of us?" Toldor asked. Pikachu nodded with concern, making Meloetta make the same frown. "Damn… well… he'll surely lure everybody here, but how?"

"That's the problem. He doesn't follow any rules but his own. So, just simply telling him that he has to find a way to lure everyone here is enough for him. He'll… find out why later."

"I'll look for him." Meloetta said with bravery in her heart, getting herself even more excited in her pussy as she felt those lingering tingles again, but she held back before she flew off without a second thought, leaving Pikachu in bold face while Toldor was shocked.

"Wow… she trusts a dragon pokémon, too, eh?" Toldor quoted with surprise as he watched his girlfriend fly away to search for Axew. Pikachu nodded with a smile.

"She's a true friend towards him as well as Oshawott, Piplup, and Pansage, who I have yet to hear from since Meloetta's arrival here in the Valley." Pikachu replied with courage. "I… only hope he's taking care of Axew somehow."

As for Meloetta…

"Oooooh… fuck…" Her urge to play with some more icing kicked in at full force after she flew fifteen miles looking for Axew. She found the perfect private spot, which was in another dark alley between a bank and an Italian restaurant, and slowly made her landing right at the very back wall before she pulled out a carton of vanilla icing from her dress and took off that dress as well, not wasting any time at all. "…I tried to hold it until I found Axew, but I… I… aaaahhh…" Meloetta just popped off the lid and took in a good scoop of the sweet treat before she slowly started rubbing some of that cold icing right on her throbbing vagina, making her moan even louder. "…MMMMMMM… I can't hold it no longer! AAAAHHHH, YES!"

While this was happening, there was usual hustle and bustle in the Italian restaurant next to Meloetta and nobody could hear her through the brick walls. At the bar, there was Pansage with Axew in a booster seat next to him, just to keep him from being his usual accident prone self. The grass monkey was hoping he could treat Axew out without any problems this time and, right when his hopes were up…

"What the hell…?!" Pansage muttered in a handsome male voice. He was the only one who sensed Meloetta nearby. "Meloetta's here… already? Damn, that was fast."

"Huh? What?" Axew babbled in his nearly Stitch-like male voice. He was in his own little world, trying to figure out why a bottle is shaped the way it is. "What is it, Pansage?"

"Meloetta's here somewhere. I can feel her presence."

"You mean… that pretty Aria Meloetta we've met back when Ash and Iris were around?"

"Yeah, her. Where is she?"

"Ooh-ooh! Axew wanna look around for Meloetta. She so pretty! YAY!" Axew broke out of his booster seat, immediately causing Pansage to panic.

"NO! AXEW! COME BACK HERE! YOU'LL BREAK EVERYTHING AGAIN!"

"MELOETTAAAAAA! WHERE ARE YOU, MELOETTA? AXEW'S GONNA FIND YA, BABY!"

"Oh, for Arceus' sake, don't even try anything stupid!" The scene was excruciating to the poor grass monkey, who was literally chasing the half-retarded dragon pokémon all over the restaurant, making all of the other pokémon watch with annoyance, not even making as much as a move to stop them. "Damn it! At this rate, nobody's gonna give Axew any help. I'm literally the only one who can right now! FUCK!"

Back in the alley…

Meloetta never slowed down as she just experienced her seventh orgasm since she started, all while she still continued to rub the delicious icing on her pussy while she licked that same hand after every ten slow and hard rubs. Her musical screams, moans, and groans were kept a moderate volume, but she still enjoyed the ride as she pretended that Toldor was watching her, just like when he found her on that root on that fateful day.

"Ohhhh, Toldor…" She groaned harmoniously. "…I know you need me… oooooh… oooooooh, fuck yeah… aaaaaahhh… yes… happiness is just… sexy to me… aaaaahh… haaaa…" After another slow fifteen seconds, her eighth orgasm roared through her and she still kept her erotic scream of pleasure to a good volume where only she could hear it. "AAAAAAAHHH! I… I'm not through with you yet, baby… I want more… MOOORRRRRRE!" And she proved it very well by taking in more icing on her left paddle-shaped hand before she leaned back against the wall with all her might and started to vigorously rub the cold icing all over her pussy as she screamed at the top of her lungs towards the sky in extreme ecstasy with tears streaming down her face like a pair of waterfalls.

As for Pansage and Axew…

Axew's overly excited self finally ran out of the restaurant and was just looking so anxious as he frantically searched for Meloetta while Pansage just busted through the double doors and finally tackled him after the small dragon pokémon ran for about ten steps past the alley before he forced him into a harness and leash combo, complete with a shock function within the harness… just in case Axew was ready to go wild again.

"Holy shit!" Pansage sighed with relief as Axew showed his sad face when he was caught while he was breathing heavily. "Maybe mentioning Meloetta was a bad idea."

"Axew no think it was a bad idea." Axew begged with mercy, making the annoyed grass monkey smack his own forehead.

"Damn it, Axew! Speak some fuckin' English! Fuck!" After that was said, Pansage finally decided that enough was enough and tried to walk home. "C'mon, Axew. Let's go. We've gotta head back to Pikachu. You know he's gotta check on your mental health again." Shortly after that was said and after two minutes of walking away from the alley…

"YAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"What the hell…" Axew muttered with confusion as he looked over at where the peaceful scream came from. Then, he gasped. He realized who that was. "MELOETTA! IT'S HER! SHE'S IN THE ALLEY!"

"AXEW, NO! LET'S… wwwwhat?" Pansage was about to protest, but then, froze with shock as he saw that the small dragon pokémon was pointing to that same alley. "…did you say that Meloetta was… in that alley?"

"Yeah! She sounded like she was in pain or something."

"That-uh… that wasn't a scream of pain. That sounds too beautiful to be a painful scream."

"Axew wanna see!" And he broke free from the harness before he dashed into the darkness of the alley, leaving a bewildered Pansage to watch with apprehension.

As for Meloetta…

"OHHHHHHH, MY ARCEUS! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed out her fifteenth and final orgasm, which was indeed the strongest one of all since her fetish began, and all she could do was surrender to the intense feeling by keeping her smooth legs as wide apart as she could while she squirted out her pleasure with a vengeance. After those pleasant and exceedingly long five minutes, she finally calmed down and started to feel a bit dizzy. She had never felt such a violent orgasm before in her life and it literally drained out her energy for a small amount of time. How small was the only question as she started breathing hard while she was leaned up against the wall, looking at her cum and icing mess all around her legs and most of her area in the alley, excluding the walls. With very little time before she would pass out, she decided to save herself by quickly performing Recover while her Serene Grace ability was activated as well, making Recover's healing power about ten times stronger. Miraculously, her mess around her was also disappearing along with her fatigue as she continued to sit there with a green glow all over her.

During that time, Axew finally arrived and was just overjoyed to see her at last, making her smile slightly, despite her fatigue.

"Axew?" Meloetta guessed tiredly as her mess and her exhaustion was still in the process of disappearing. "You… you actually found me instead of me finding you. That saved… a lot of time for me. How are you?"

"Depressed." Axew replied sadly as he approached her and took a seat at a good distance from her cleaning process. Hearing this made Meloetta frown. "Iris gone and Axew lonely."

"Awww, I'm so sorry to hear that." Meloetta was fully healed by the time she said the last word and was on her feet as if she never fornicated in the first place. "I'm sure I can help make you feel better… by helping Toldor and I."

"Really? How can Axew help?"

"Well, Pikachu needs-wait…" Meloetta just realized how Axew was speaking and grew confused. "Why the hell are you talking like you're fucking retarded?"

"Because he is!" Pansage replied as he was out of breath from running towards the two. "H-hey, Meloetta. Long time no see. How have you been?"

"Horny, thanks to Toldor."

"Huh! Finally found someone to share that weird icing fetish with, huh?"

"And his tongue is even sweeter."

"Nice! Anyway, yeah. Axew's been retarded ever since he got over his depression phase. I don't know how he ended up like that, but um… we sure could use a miracle to heal his brainlessness."

"Tee, hee! 'Brainlessness'… lawl. Anyway, I was really trying to look for Axew, but um… well…"

"Judging by that scream we heard earlier, you were playing around in some icing again before we got here."

"Yeah, but I'm so glad you two found me. Pikachu needs you, Axew. Toldor lost his job at the Poliwag Farm and…"

"Wait! Is Toldor… a politoed?"

"Yes."

"Huh! No wonder you mentioned his… well, anyway, wow! Axew, you've got work to do, buddy! This might fix your brain as well. Please do take him with you, Meloetta. He's gonna need all the help he can get as well as Toldor getting his job back. He's literally the only one who can tame those housebroken poliwags."

"Thank you so much, Pansage. I knew you would understand. Just out of your curiosity, though, it was Oshawott who fired him. Why he fired us is confidential right now. I have no time to explain."

"It's okay. Just hurry and do whatever you can to get Toldor's job back."

"Thank you again, Pansage. C'mon, Axew." After that was said, Meloetta gently lifted the solemn dragon pokémon from under his arms and carried him through the whole flight back to the City Hall. When they were gone, Pansage suddenly jumped in realization.

"Huh! I just had a crazy feeling that I'm still gonna be heading in their direction anyway. I better head there now before I look like an idiot… just in case." And he was on his way immediately after that was said.

Moments later, back at the Pokémon Valley City Hall…

"Excellent!" Pikachu exclaimed as he saw Aria Meloetta and Axew just land in front of him and Toldor with smiles on their faces. "But, um… hope you don't mind me asking before we start… what in Arceus' name took you so long?" Hearing this question made Meloetta blush as she tried to look innocent, but Toldor read her like a book and chuckled.

"Hhheh-heh-heh-heh-heh…" The politoed started as he approached his melody girlfriend and gave her a loving embrace. "…I know that face anywhere. That icing was calling her pussy again. Gotta love it."

"Huh! This fetish is gonna be more interesting to share than I thought. Anyway, Axew… will you be able to help us with sharing this… _desire of pure sweetness_… to the entire city?"

"Yeah!" Axew replied with excitement as he ran up to the big, fat Pikachu with all the energy in the world. "Axew will be happy to help out sexy couple."

"What the fuck?!" Toldor exclaimed as he heard how Axew was speaking, making Meloetta giggle her cutest since she met the frog. "Why is he talking like he's fuckin' retarded?"

"Hee-hee! Because he is." Meloetta replied with her signature seductive smile. "Pansage was keeping an eye on him."

"Aw, gee… no shit! I sure do hope this will recalibrate his brain, then."

"Trust me." Pikachu reassured with confidence as he carried Axew in his bulky arms. "Once he sees this fetish for himself, everything will be just fine. The next thing we need now… is to attract every single pokémon here somehow."

"Hmmmm…" Meloetta hummed in deep thought as she remembered how she played in the Vanilla of Heaven frozen yogurt on her fifth day of being in the city… and how desperate the flying types were to her as they saw that she was the one who purchased that large sized serving. "I've got it! Just leave it to me, Pikachu! Toldor, you're coming with me."

"YES!" Toldor cheered.

"I have a feeling I'm gonna need some back-up."

Three minutes later, at Vanilluxe Delight…

Aria Meloetta and Toldor just landed near the entrance and were astonished to see so many flying types crowd up at the glass double doors with greed in their minds. Meloetta took this as the ultimate golden opportunity to make the attraction happen in no time. She smiled with lust in her beautiful blue eyes before she turned towards Toldor and gave him a passionate lip-lock that was, once again, extremely tongue-lashing and tasty to both of them, but they never moaned, keeping to themselves for the next three minutes before they finally parted _verrrrry _slowly and Toldor volunteered to slurp in his slimy spit this time, making Meloetta show a look of seduction for about thirty seconds before she turned invisible and commenced her ultimate plan to lure everyone to City Hall.

A few seconds later, inside the ice cream shop…

Iyce was complete freaked out by the numerous amount of flying types just itching to get in and this concerned Genesect as he was enjoying his medium sized cup of Vanilla of Heaven frozen yogurt along with nine other various pokémon customers.

"You alright, Iyce?" Genesect asked in a normal male voice as he took in another spoonful. "I mean, I know those pokémon are just anxious for some ice cream, but geez! Maybe they should tone it down a couple of notches, eh?"

"They know I can do Blizzard on them and be done with their fuckin' asses!" Iyce screamed out with anger. "But, noooooooo! They still think they can beg for mercy! No way!"

"Well, what about that Meloetta girl that tried this frozen yogurt in a large size? Where did she go and how come she's not getting as much attention as I expected?"

"Because those flying bitches are after me." Replied Meloetta's angelic voice before she reappeared next to Genesect, sitting casually, but seductively on top of the counter, intimidating the iron insect. "They knew I would be popular because of it."

"Huh! No shit! How have you been since then, anyway?"

"Well, pretty good, actually. Iyce, remember that day… I left with my serving of my frozen yogurt?"

"Yes, I do." Iyce replied. "You enjoyed it very much, didn't you?"

"Yeah. In fact…" Meloetta turned towards the floating ice cream cone and gave him a sexy smile, making him feel a little uneasy. "…I enjoyed it so much, I played in it. My pussy and I had a damn good time."

"…" Iyce couldn't believe what he just heard and was speechless as well as the other customers who heard it, including Genesect, who was still slowly eating his treat. Meloetta never showed fear in her eyes as she continued.

"At first, I didn't wanna tell you this because I was afraid it might give all your customers the wrong idea, but since you all look so speechless… well…"

"It was_ that _good?!"

"Yes, sir. And I have a witness, who is also my official boyfriend, who loves what I do with icing and your frozen yogurt. If you wish to see what I mean, follow us." After that was said, Meloetta slowly started to levitate off the counter before she flew off towards the exit and used Psychic to push the greedy flying type pokémon out of the way before she made it to Toldor and lifted him up from under his arms and continued on her way back to Pikachu and Axew at the City Hall. Iyce floated out after the two lovers were at a good distance away and stopped, giving them a chance to follow them.

"EVERYONE, LET'S FOLLOW THOSE TWO! THEY'RE UP TO SOMETHING!" Iyce screamed to everybody around him, including Genesect.

"Perfect." Meloetta muttered low enough for Toldor to hear and nobody else. The politoed nodded in agreement before they continued on their way back to the City Hall, having pretty much the whole population following them. Even Oshawott finally saw the whole crowd heading in that same direction from the poliwag farm as he was just closing it down for the night and, when he saw who they were following, he immediately got on extremely high alert as he followed the crowd as well.

Another five minutes later…

Pretty much the entire population of Pokémon Valley were gathered in front of City Hall. At the entrance, there was Toldor, Aria Meloetta, Axew, and the chubby Pikachu were all looking down towards the anxious audience. Oshawott managed to push his way through until he was up front, but remained quiet as Pikachu started the presentation at the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Pokémon Valley!" Pikachu started with pride in his heart. "I, Pikachu, bring you happy tidings upon what you are about to witness on this marvelous night! Standing here next to me on my left is my trusty friend, Axew! You all call him 'The Depressed Dragon' or 'The Retard of the Valley', but after tonight, you will strongly regret those names! Upon my right side here is, what could be, the cutest and possibly most passionate couple this city has ever seen: Aria Meloetta and Toldor the Politoed, who was recently fired from his poliwag leadership duties by a jealous Oshawott!" Hearing this made the crowd gasp harshly with horror, making Oshawott blush with embarrassment. Pikachu showed a look of anger in agreement as he continued. "Yes, it is shocking… but the reason why is what you are about to see shortly! First off, however, we must hear what Toldor has to say about this act of resignation from one of his best friends! Everyone, please give a warm round applause for our official poliwag leader, Toldor!" After that last word, 99 percent of the crowd went complete wild and crazy in their applause as Toldor made his way up to the podium while the only one percent, which was Oshawott, watched with disappointment as he crossed his arms with practically no remorse.

"Thank you, Mayor Pikachu." Toldor started before he cleared his throat and began his speech. "Like he said, I am the official caretaker of all those housebroken poliwags. I've literally be caring for them since I just evolved into a poliwhirl at my level of 25. Things have literally be hectic since then because those poliwags really didn't have nobody else to look up to. When I learned that my croaking keeps 'em together and Pikachu saw this happen, it was official. My role as poliwag protector came into place with such elegance and, at my level of 97, I'm even more powerful enough to physically protect them from anything that would come their way… I GUARANTEE… that this will never, EVER change!" The crowd cheered once again with respectful applause as they heard that last statement and this made Meloetta smile as well as Pikachu and Axew. Toldor remained serious as he continued. "But, now… a close friend of mine has finally fired me from my duties after so long. How those poliwags will follow him, I'll never know, but I can tell you this. The cause of my job loss is just confusing to me. He allowed me to do this, too. What I did was… well… I would tell ya, but that would ruin it…" And that's when the politoed finally spotted Oshawott looking pissed. "…and wouldn't you know it? There he is up front… Oshawott… the bastard that could do so wrong!" This made the crowd boo at the otter, who never looked away from the stage as Toldor continued. "This son of a bitch made my love for Meloetta seem like disgrace by firing me because of what we did together while the poliwags were taking a nap. And you all are about to witness it in a few seconds, but first… Meloetta?" That was her cue to float up to her frog boyfriend with her passionate smile. "Anything you'd like to say to Oshawott before we start this?"

"Yeah. I have just one thing to say." Meloetta replied sweetly before she looked right at Oshawott with a cold glare in her luminescent blue eyes and finished off by saying: "Fuck you!"

"OOOHHHHHH!" The crowd yelled out as they went nuts over what Meloetta just said, pissing off Oshawott even more as he just stood there with all the anger on his face. After about fifteen seconds of the jeering crowd, Pikachu kindly allowed the couple to step aside before he spoke.

"HA-HA-HAAAA!" He laughed with the crowd. "You see, everyone? Never, ever… piss off Meloetta! Now, without further ado, I would now like for Toldor and Meloetta to show you all this act of love that got the politoed fired! Hopefully, after seeing this, Axew will change back to his normal self again and Oshawott will be more than happy to give this desperate politoed his poliwag leadership back. Are you all ready?" The crowd screamed at the top of their lungs in response. "Excellent! Meloetta… Toldor… you may start whenever you are ready!"

"We're doing this for your job, baby." Meloetta whispered in her softest as she got as close to his face as she could without kissing him, looking deep into his eyes as she started glowing white around her, making the black dress slowly peel right off. Seeing this made the males of the crowd go insane, but the ear-splitting cheers never bothered the two lovers. "And for your love."

"It's your turn to live up to your side of the bargain when it comes to making each other happy." Toldor whispered just as softly as he gently took a soft hold of Meloetta's hips, making her moan at his touch. "Did you bring any icing?"

"You know it." Meloetta reached behind her and pulled out a pink carton of the Vanilla of Heaven icing from her butt, making a cute little tuba fart on the way, which made Toldor chuckle. "Tee-hee. Excuse me."

"It's all good, Meloetta-baby." Toldor never released his grip as the anxious melody pokémon slowly opened the carton and tossed the lid towards the crowd, accidently hitting Oshawott on the head. "That fart sounded kinda cute."

"Aww, thanks."

"OW!" Oshawott exclaimed through the loud cheers as he rubbed his head with anger. "Damn it! Is Toldor's job this serious?! He never told me that since I met him!"

"Well…" A male Poliwrath started in a rapper's voice next to the otter pokémon on his right. "…apparently, you don't know my brother very well."

"What?!" Oshawott looked over at the same buff Poliwrath and was wide eyed with shock. "You're Toldor's brother?"

"The name's Wrath, yeah. It's good to see him with a female that's not a water type for once… and damn! She's even hotter with that dress off. I can't wait to see what's gonna happen."

"Humph! Something crazy."

"Judgin' by that icing Meloetta's got in her hands, it better be good."

Back up the top of the stairs…

Aria Meloetta's seductive smile was in full effect as she started out this performance by gently taking a good hold on Toldor's slimy tongue and started swirling it around inside the carton of icing for about fifteen seconds before she slowly took it into her mouth and sucked on it as hard as she could, making the politoed flutter his eyes until they rolled back with a sigh emitting from his open mouth… all while he never lost his compassionate grip on her love handles! After about three minutes in, Meloetta ends the tongue suckle with the icing clean off the tip and she licked her lips to prove her satisfaction, making Toldor look at her with lust in his adorable eyes.

"Holy shit, Meloetta." He nearly whispered as he snuck his left hand down towards her cute little booty and gave it a sexy squeeze, making her moan softly at the feeling. "I said it before and I'll say it again: You look TOO cute when you suck my tongue like that."

"That's because it's just soooooo good… so slimy… mmmmm…" Meloetta took in the feeling of Toldor's passionate hold on her ass and held him closer to her, having her quarter note arms around his neck. "…You'll get your job back at this rate if you keep this up, baby. Aaaaahhh…"

"Yeah, I'm ready to make this icing fuck both of us up now. Whadda ya say? Should we give Oshawott a run for his money?"

"And make him give it to you? Yeah, I'm ready." Meloetta took the carton of icing and looked down at it, which also made her see Toldor's dick as well and she gasped at how big it was. "Oh, my…"

"What's wrong, Meloetta?"

"Your weenie grew a little bit. You really do love me for who I am, don't you?"

"More than anything. It grew two extra inches since this started. I'm ready to take you on and make you mine forever."

"Awww, Toldor! That's all I wanted to hear from you! Just for that, you can do me however you very well please. Give it to me!" Meloetta gave him a glare that was so dark, so seductive, and so full of greed… Toldor groaned his loudest as he felt his eight inch cock throb with anticipation. "Give it ALL to me! NOW!"

"Whoa…" Wrath muttered with shock from the audience right when the rest of the crowd grew silent, ready to witness what got Oshawott to fire the horny politoed. "…she looks so sweet and innocent and everythang… damn! What the fuck did my bro do to her?!"

"Ohhhh, boy…" Oshawott muttered nervously as he started to blush with embarrassment. "… already, I'm starting to regret firing Toldor in the first place. I've got a bad feeling about this…"

As for Toldor and Meloetta…

Toldor never showed a single sign of nervousness as he grabbed the carton of the super sweet vanilla icing and allowed Meloetta to take a couple of steps back as she watched him apply some of the creamy treat on his hard dick and it was cold to the touch, making him slightly shiver at the feeling. He hung in there after he was finished and gave the half empty carton back to his melody girlfriend, who wasted no time in sitting down with her smooth legs wide open before she started to smear the rest of the icing all over her wet pussy with both of her paddle-shaped hands, making herself moan in a beautiful tone that was just mesmerizing to the frog as he approached her with a handsome smile.

"Awww, shit." Toldor started with ravenousness in his voice. "You were wet even before you started rubbin' that icing on ya. Want me to get ya even wetter? I've always wanted to know what your pussy juice and the icing mixed together tastes like."

"You already tasted it, silly Froggy." Meloetta taunted in her usual adorable manner, making Toldor show his dark look of pure seduction. "You want more, don't you, baby?"

"Heh, heh… ya know me too well, but I also know that you wanna taste me, too… right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, since you're letting me call the shots, let's do this my way and make it worth my job as poliwag protector." After that was said, Toldor got down on the floor with Meloetta, who kept her smile intact, as she was being gently pushed down on her back before Toldor turned around and carefully laid his 74 pound body overtop of her and got comfortable enough to allow his dick to aim right at Meloetta's face, giving her the instant order to take that sexy creamcicle into her horny mouth and just lie there perfectly still while her hands held his hips and suck on it alone. This made her moan deep within her throat and Toldor instantly groaned as well when he felt her vocal chords vibrate right on his dick. While he groaned with lust, he slowly started to engulf her entire crotch while he held her legs apart at the same time, making her succumb to every single orgasm from that moment on.

As they were at this delicious moment, Pikachu and Axew watched at a good distance and both pokémon were as speechless as the audience. Axew's sanity was slowly returning as he showed a smile of appreciation while Pikachu was wide eyed with shock. He couldn't believe that this sexy and beautiful sight before him was the reason why Oshawott fired Toldor from his poliwag watching duties. He remained silent, but turned his shocked face into one of complete authority as he eyed the otter pokémon for five seconds, mentally vowing that Oshawott should be critically punished for his outrage.

Ten excruciatingly slow minutes later…

Both of their final orgasms, Toldor's fourteenth and Aria Meloetta's eighteenth, exploded through their bodies as they both screamed out with extreme ecstasy at the very top of their lungs for the next five minutes, still keeping the entire audience silent. After the final minute of their exotic explosion, Toldor managed to pull out of Meloetta's mouth and aimlessly fall over on his back on her left side, breathing heavily. Meloetta remained laid on her back as she was panting as hard as a growlithe after a jog. She gathered the strength to turn her head towards her exhausted politoed boyfriend with a smile that was still pleasant for anyone to see, despite her fatigue.

"It's… it's awfully quiet, Toldor." Meloetta started with a little concern in her angelic voice. Toldor chuckled tiredly as he turned towards her in return.

"I know." Toldor agreed. "Seems strange, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but we're not finished yet, are we? Do you still wanna do me even harder? You still have some icing left on that sexy dickie."

"Do I?" Toldor gathered even more energy to sit up slightly and see that he did indeed still have plenty more icing left on his cock, which was still slightly throbbing for more of Meloetta and he grunted at each feeling every ten seconds. Meloetta saw this and Toldor was about to comment about it, but the melody pokémon shushed him softly and he gently laid back down on his back, cringing his eyes every ten seconds at every pulsing feeling on his dick. Meloetta used Recover on herself and she was full of energy once more as she started to levitate off the ground for a few seconds before she landed back down on her graceful "feet" before she approached him and floated above him before she slowly eased her dripping wet pussy around his hard, icing-covered cock and she gasped while her eyes rolled back at the feeling of how big he actually was along with the ice cold feeling of the icing, making her drool along the way as well. Toldor felt this and moaned with satisfaction, looking deep into her exotic blue eyes, which were only focused on him while her paddle-shaped hands remained on his shoulders for added passion and support.

"Oooooooh, Toldor…" She cooed in her most seductive tone of her sweet voice. "…the icing's making you so hard… so big… so mesmerizing… mmmmmm!"

"Aaah!" Toldor groaned as he tried to hump her back, but to avail, because he noticed one small thing: "Ugh! You're… using Telekinesis on my hips?"

"I know you can take me just by lying there… just like what you did to me back at the Poliwag Farm when you pounded me like a fuckin' sledgehammer."

"Yeah, and then you activated your… ooooooh… Serene Grace near the end. Shhhhhit!"

"And I won't use it again unless you say otherwise. Remember? _You're _calling all the shots here. So, what do you want me to do?"

"The only thing I want you to do right now is shut the hell up and fuck me like the sexy pokémon I know you are!"

"That's a good little froggy. Enough talk! We fuck until we can't fuck no more… exactly how I want it… and you as well."

"Wait! Before we stop talking, just one thing…"

"What is it, my sexy frog?"

"Can I please move, so I can hump ya back? You'll still be pounding me along the way, ya know… since ya said we should fuck until we can't fuck no more."

"Indeed, you should." And that's when she finally released Telekinesis from his hips and he was able to work it under her with practically all his strength, making her sing out a moan that was just so serene to his ears, which in return, made him hump back even harder with the horniest smile on his face. He just loved giving Meloetta all the treats she can handle.

Meanwhile, in the audience…

Oshawott started to sweat millions of bullets as he saw that Meloetta and Toldor were practically doing the same exact thing they did that got the politoed fired from his lifetime career as poliwag leader. He couldn't believe was he was seeing and started to feel extremely bad about it, since he knows that after this was over, Pikachu was going to punish him dearly for what the otter has done. As for Wrath, Toldor's Poliwrath brother, he was happy for his younger brother. He remembers that he couldn't hold on to a mate for more than a couple of days, but now, he sees that Toldor and Meloetta share so much in common, especially how they can take something like icing and turn it into the sexiest toy in all of Pokémon Valley.

Back up the stairs…

Axew's old self was finally back after watching the sexy scene between Aria Meloetta and Toldor and he proved it by having his tongue sticking out while he was panting like a dog with hearts in his eyes. Pikachu softly chuckled at this and patted him gently on the head, signaling him to show some respect and slip his tongue back in and just watch. Axew did so and he remained normal for the remainder of this passionate moment.

Speaking of which…

Aria Meloetta continued to sing her ecstasy out towards Toldor as he held her by her love handles for more support while he still just focused his hips on fucking Meloetta harder that he's ever done before. Meloetta kept her luminescent blue eyes of seduction staring into his horny brownish-black ones and her grinding got even faster and harder by each passing minute, which was practically making her cute little butt jiggle at this point. Toldor felt this and slowly moved his right hand down towards it, giving it a good squeeze right when he stopped. This made her harmonic melody of love turn up its volume as she rolled her eyes back while she was bent back in a beautiful sultry curve that literally sent half the audience howling softly, excluding Oshawott, Wrath, and Pansage, who was cheering with the crowd before.

Fifteen slow minutes went by and Meloetta's tenth orgasm just roared through her small body, making her shiver vigorously as her passionate melody practically sang out at its highest at the same time, making Toldor lick his lips as he felt his thirteenth orgasm pulsate all over his dick within her squirting pussy. After that small minute long orgasm was over for the both of them, they decided to make this finale worth remembering forever. Meloetta looked deeply into Toldor's eyes with the darkest look of pure seduction she's ever done before she started glowing green all around her body, signaling the her Serene Grace ability was activated once again while Toldor's dark stare of lust pierced through her horny mind and his Drizzle was slowly turning on by the same small rainy downpour that only aimed on them and nowhere else, making the entire audience gasp with shock, including Oshawott, Pansage, and Wrath. Same went to Pikachu and Axew, who took a couple of cautious steps back with fear until his back touched Pikachu's pudgy stomach.

Seven minutes went by since Toldor's Sex Storm was activated at practically the exact same time as Aria Meloetta's Serene Grace and their grinding got harder, faster, and wilder than ever before, making their various groans, moans, and screams of each other's names seem like nothing more than a symphonic opera of love and sex… all while their eyes never, _ever_ looked away from each other. In Meloetta's mind, she was just internally grateful to finally find a mate who loves icing just as much as she does… especially since he had a tongue that she desperate wanted to mix it with every once in a while. Having that thought in mind made her grind on Toldor's hard, icing-covered cock even harder, practically using all her strength to get the strongest orgasm imaginable! As for Toldor, his love for Meloetta was singing with her as he continued to bounce her on his crotch with all his strength as well, making the Sex Storm's thunder roar at its loudest along with the rain pouring down even more and the lightning flashing brighter and faster. He never thought he could love icing as much as she did, but it happened and he was hooked instantly, never ever wanting to leave Meloetta and her sexy sweet treats.

Many slow minutes later, at approximately 6:45 PM…

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Both Toldor and Aria Meloetta sang out their final notes of their sensational Sex Storm melody as the storm itself played out the epic finale with the rain, thunder, and lightning at their highest peaks simultaneously, making the entire moment seem so surreal to every member of the audience, including Oshawott, Wrath, and Pansage. Pikachu nodded with a smile of pride while Axew remained wide eyed and speechless with a drooling smile and hearts in place of those widened red eyes. Five of the slowest minutes went by before both lovers were finally out of it and they proved it by having Meloetta wobble with extreme fatigue for a few seconds before she was falling backwards, but fortunately for her, Toldor had quick reflexes and used his sticky tongue to grab her left quarter note arm by her wrist and pulled her back up to him, making her collapse right over top of him while he still laid down on his back, having the storm cloud disappear in a puff by the time he laid his head back down, allowing them both to breath heavily for the next thirty seconds before the crowd cheered at the very top of their lungs in a frenzy that made both Toldor and Meloetta smile with appreciation as they faced them tiredly. Even Pikachu applauded with them as he approached the podium and regained his senses before he spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" He started with pride in his voice. "…what we just witnessed… is the prime definition… of pure passion. Give them another great big hand, everyone! They deserve it!" And it continued on for another thirty seconds, making the two exhausted lovers keep their smiles of respect as the pudgy mayor continued. "This act of love is not something to be fired for and, therefore, Oshawott… come up here at once!" The ashamed otter pokémon frowned as he reluctantly made his way up the stairs and, when he got to where Toldor and Meloetta were, Toldor volunteered to give him the finger on Meloetta's behalf, since she couldn't do it without any fingers on her quarter note hands. Seeing this made Oshawott shiver before he continued on his way towards the Pikachu and Axew, who was back to completely back to normal again as he approached the shameful otter with just as much authority. "Oshawott, if you don't want me to use my Electro Ball to punish you for this outrage, you must apologize to Toldor. If it's not sincere enough, then you will be critically punished."

"Is it really that serious?!" Oshawott asked with an attitude, making both Pikachu and Axew extremely irritated. "It's just a job! Sheesh!"

"You dare question the almighty Pikachu?!" Axew asked with resentment in his normal male voice, since he was back to normal again, much to Pansage's relief as he continued to watch this with Wrath in the audience. "You know what you did was wrong. Didn't you see what just happened? This act of love is no excuse to dismiss a politoed from his responsible duties as the poliwag leader. He's literally the ONLY politoed who can telepathically communicate with those homeless creatures. I mean, sure there are other politoed around, but he's born with an Arceus-given gift… and you just kicked him out of it because of… this! Now, apologize."

"Are… are you serious?" Oshawott finally allowed real guilt take over him like a disease and he started crying with mercy, making Pikachu cross his arms with power in his heart. "I… I had no idea."

"You wonder why he's rich and you're only getting paid 10 percent of his salary." Pikachu added. "If you didn't like the job this much, why couldn't you fire yourself?"

"Well, I… uh… I…"

"Don't explain it to me. Just apologize to Toldor and see what I do. NOW!"

"…yes, sir." Oshawott slowly turned around towards Toldor and Meloetta, who was glowing a bright blue all over her body as she was using Recover and getting her black and green striped dress back on simultaneously as she stood there with grace in her pose while she levitated slightly off the ground. Toldor just started to stand up straight as he performed Rain Dance on himself for about ten seconds before he was back to his normal self again, as if he never had sex in the first place. "Uh… Toldor?"

"Yeah?" Toldor started as he perked up with a small smile, facing his best friend with 'No Hard Feelings' written all over that same grin.

"I'm sorry for firing you. It's just that one of those poliwags were pretty pissed back there for waking up early and his screeching literally made all the others come after me in a rampage… like I'm the one who woke them up. I was just as mad as they were."

"Hey, man… it's okay." Toldor place a reassuring hand on the solemn otter's shoulder with sincerity, making Meloetta smile as she watched the scene before her. "It's not your fault. Besides, that crack in the door of that closet was my fault. I kept procrastinatin' about fixing it and I never got around to it. So, yeah. It's my fault and you shouldn't have to be punished for it."

"Thanks, Toldor… but uh… I gotta ask. What… the fuck… was that you two just did? Was that the exact same thing you did in that closet?"

"Kinda. My Drizzle activated on its own in the closet, but I activated on my own just now while Meloetta did her Serene Grace ability at the same time. It kinda makes the whole experience last longer and more passionate… ya know… give the icing a little… _help_."

"Oh, heh-heh! I get it. Niiiiice! So, I guess I _don't _regret letting you do her in the closet after all. You two have it bad… and I bet it feels good."

"Pfffa-ha-ha! 'Good' is an understatement. Extraordinary is putting it more nicely!"

"Damn right!" Oshawott's smile was nearly ear-to-ear as he gave Toldor an appreciative 'man hug' and this made the audience, excluding Pansage and Wrath, awe at it with smiles all on their faces before they applauded with gratitude. Pikachu applauded with them as well as Meloetta and Axew. "So, are we still friends?"

"That depends. Mayor Pikachu, sir?"

"Yes, of course you both can still be friends." Pikachu nodded as he approached the two boys. "I guess I won't punish you after all and Axew is back to normal once more, thanks to all three of you. Pansage can sleep better tonight and…"

"Wait a minute." Oshawott interrupted kindly, keeping his smile in check. "Did you say 'Pansage'?"

"Yeah, down here!" The grass monkey replied from the audience right at the bottom of the steps. "I've been taking care of Axew ever since Iris disappeared… and ever since he became a fuckin' retard afterwards. Yeech!"

"Well, you don't need to raise him anymore. Toldor, I'll give you your poliwag leader duties back and, as for me… well… I leave you and Meloetta alone from now on."

"What?" Toldor asked with surprise. Meloetta approached the group with just as much concern, but remained silent as Oshawott continued.

"Look, Toldor. We've had so wonderful times together and even sharing some icing with you and Meloetta was totally hot and sexy, even for me… but I'll have to be honest with ya: You two are _indeed _the sexiest and cutest couple I've ever seen. That fuck fest was just too spicy to handle and you probably have the Ice types melting at your feet by now. So, uh… yeah. I'll stay with Pansage and Axew can stay with you guys. I'm quitting my poliwag farm job and leaving the responsibility to you. Hope you'll be okay with it."

"Uh… yeah." Toldor's smile went to its widest as he shook Oshawott's left flipper with honor. Meloetta nodded with him with a smile just as big. "You take care of yourself then… and don't give Pansage a run for his money, just like Axew did when he was a fuckin' retard."

"Can you guys stop calling me that now?" Axew asked with annoyance as he rolled his red eyes. "I'm not retarded anymore, thank you!"

"Sorry, former retard!" Toldor and Oshawott taunted with humor before they busted out laughing, making Meloetta and Pikachu slightly chuckle with them as they shook their heads with just as much humor.

"…fuckin' bastards."

To be continued…

(Holy crap! This turned out to be longer than I thought! My wild imagination can do that to me, ya know! LMAO Anyway, hope ya'll are still enjoying it so far. I'm having soooooo much fun writing this.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Last night was indeed amazing for the entire city of Pokémon Valley as well as for Aria Meloetta and Toldor, who finally proved their sexy fetish of icing and their passion towards one another all at once. The proud, chubby mayor, Pikachu, couldn't believe his eyes as he managed to watch that entire moment without breaking a sweat, unlike Axew, who was finally back to his normal self mentally. As a reward for the sexy couple's performance, Oshawott volunteered to swap places with Axew, meaning that the otter stays with Pansage, his long-time grass monkey friend, while the adorable tusk dragon Pokémon stayed with Toldor and Meloetta at his luxurious log cabin. Before the move could be finalized the next early morning, there was one more thing that needed to be taken care of:

"You know I gotta taste ya one more time before I go, Meloetta." Oshawott cooed as he and Meloetta was on the couch while Axew and Toldor started cooking breakfast in the kitchen. Meloetta's moans were sounding like a pleasant song from heaven as Oshawott was taking his sweet time rubbing some cold Vanilla of Heaven icing right on her vagina while she was leaned back in a sultry curve that was just mesmerizing to the horny otter. "I mean… heh, heh… I'm the one who started the whole damn fetish."

"Yeeeeaaahhh… I know…" Meloetta groaned as her body was automatically humping right back at his creamy flipper while he was still smearing just a little bit more. "…ooooooh… you… you were really… aaaaahhh… entertained last night, weren't you? Hmmmm!"

"Hell yeah, I was! You and Toldor were really hot back there. I gotta admit it, though, I was literally sweating like crazy while I was watching. I really started to feel bad about firing Toldor in the first place." Oshawott just finished his creamy application before he rubbed his flippers together with greed while he licked his lips with the same level of extreme anticipation. Meloetta felt that he stopped, but showed a smirk of sensual seduction instead of a frown. "Now that I've been forgiven, I feel like I deserve this for being so honest. Let's see how long it'll take ya before breakfast is ready. Are you ready?"

"You had to ask?" Meloetta wasted no time in grabbing both sides of the otter's head with her paddle-shaped hands before she led him down towards her throbbing pussy and he immediately reacted on instinct by allowing his tongue to aimless lash all over, around, and inside her vag will all the greed in his heart, making her exotic melody sing out at its highest volume, which Axew and Toldor were able to hear through their skillet cooking.

Meanwhile, in that very same kitchen…

Toldor paused his pancake batter stirring for a moment to close his eyes and listen to the serene melody of love from his beautiful Meloetta. Axew saw that he was deep in the moment and, even though he was busy cooking the bacon, he still managed to hear the same song that was hypnotizing the politoed. After about three minutes in, her melody got even louder as she felt a lingering orgasm that just took it sweet time teasing her while Oshawott's tongue and mouth were just tormenting her privates with extreme insatiability. That otter really wanted to make his final moment with Meloetta last longer and sexier than ever before.

"Ohhhh, shit." Toldor muttered after an additional two minutes to listening to Meloetta's sexy song before he finished mixing the pancake batter and poured it onto the waffle maker, closing it afterwards. "Yeah, baby… ya hear that, Axew? That's Meloetta's newest song: 'Fuck Me More'. Mm! Damn!"

"Ta, ha!" Axew chuckled in agreement in his nearly Stitch-like male voice as he still focused his eyes on his cooking as well as his ears on that one and the same song. "That's an awesome way to put it. Might as well call it a song, since it sounds so peaceful to the ears. Practically every moan, groan, or scream of passion that comes out of her is a song, right?"

"You betcha! That's what I love about those tender moments with her sexy icing. Meloetta's innocence shows very well on the outside and that's how she hides that seductive melody goddess on the inside."

"And she hides it… so… damn… well, man. She's TOO good at it! Has she really been this way since she was with Ash and his friends?"

"If Pikachu remembers it and says he enjoyed it when Oshawott mentioned it to him before Meloetta had to leave with Ridley, then I guess so. I mean, weren't you with them?"

"Yeah, but Oshawott never said a thing about it to me. I really had no idea. I just remember being with her and how she treated every single one of us like family, especially Ash."

"Wow. Those were good times, eh?"

"Yeah, Toldor. Good times…" Right after that was said, the finale of Meloetta's newest song was at its highest as she screamed out Oshawott's name at the very top of her lungs followed by a few more alternative moans and groans that were just serene to hear, making Toldor shiver slightly with lust in his chest while Axew shivered with him, but out of fear instead. "Whoa-ho-ho, nellie! Talk about an epic ending to her newest hit song! Shit, dude!"

"Ohhhh, fuck yeah, Oshawott." Toldor agreed as he just carefully pulled out the finished waffles and poured in more batter, cooking another set of waffles. "Give her more, man. Morrrrre!" Axew looked over at the hypnotized frog on his right and chuckled at his behavior.

"She must really be your girlfriend, if you get deep into the moment like this… and you're not even in the same room! Shit, dude! I'm gonna enjoy my stay here! Ooooh-wee!"

Back over at Oshawott and Aria Meloetta…

Meloetta continued to sing out her scream of extreme passion as she held down Oshawott's head deeper into her moist crotch with her paddle hands out of zealous desperation, having his entire opened mouth engulf her icing covered pussy and had his tongue tickle her all over inside her vaginal walls. Three horrendously slow minutes later, her final note was at an exceedingly high, but harmonious volume towards the ceiling as her eyes were closed with overjoyed tears streaming down her pure white face and onto the couch. That strong orgasm lasted for another seemingly long three minutes before she finally calmed down and, feeling drained from that powerful and sexy finale, she collapsed off the couch and onto the soft blue carpet floor on her right side, breathing heavily with her eyes closed and a small smile for additional relief. Oshawott looked down at her as he regained his composure and just admired her from that same spot on the couch for a few moments before he happily hopped off and headed for the kitchen, giving Toldor an appreciative pat on his left shoulder as he spoke.

"Well, I gave it to her for my farewell performance, Toldor." Oshawott started with a positive attitude. "Maybe you and Axew should play another game of 'Meloetta in the Middle' someday. Will you be okay without me?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Toldor replied with sincerity, keeping his eyes focused on the waffles. "That was just too hot to hear, man. Will _you _be okay with Pansage?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just happy to see her again. Ya'll take care now… and um… when she decides to play with herself in public again, it won't be a problem. I've got your back and same will go for Axew. Right?"

"Right!" Axew agreed happily before he headed for the kitchen table to set it up for breakfast. "See ya later, Oshawott."

"See ya, guys. Have fun… sweet frog. Hhheh-heh-heh-heh… cute nickname." After that last statement, Oshawott was off towards Pansage's house for the rest of his time… until Toldor needed him, that is. For now, however, everything was just fine. Toldor showed a look of humor and boredom all at once as he just stared at the waffle maker, waiting for the second set of waffles to be ready. Axew just finished setting up the table and approached the frog with a sly smirk.

"That name _does _suit ya." He said with humor.

"Thank you very much." Toldor replied with sarcasm. "I love it, though. Now, um… can you please get Meloetta, so we can eat? I've sweetened the waffles with vanilla icing."

"Oooooh, yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah! I got 'er! You serve the food on the table!" Axew grew excited as he headed for the barely conscious Meloetta, still lying on the carpet floor with fatigue as her breathing was back to normal for a few seconds before she started to glow a bright green, signaling that she was using Recover once again, as she opened her eyes. "Hey, Mel. You alright? Oshawott really made his farewell performance worthwhile."

"He… he sure did, Axew." Meloetta agreed tiredly as she was still Recovering as she slowly sat up, making an elegant pose that barely aroused the dragon tusk Pokémon. "Damn, that felt too sweet! You have no idea how amazing our sexy games are when you add icing to it. I love Toldor's tongue the most when it comes to it, though. It's so slimy and so long… I don't even care about the fact that it's longer than his hard and delicious dickie. It's just fun treating it like a second dick. Tee, hee!"

"I can tell. Well, anyway, breakfast is ready. Let's eat! You know I have a lot of questions about how you two run things around here."

"And answers you shall receive. Let's go!"

Seconds later, at the breakfast table…

All three Pokémon just started eating their respective plates and it was silent for about two minutes into the meal until Axew decided to start the conversation.

"So, um… Toldor… Meloetta… how long have you two been dating?" He asked sweetly, making the couple smile simultaneously as Toldor volunteered to reply.

"We've been together for about three days now and so far, so sexy. Heh-heh-heh!" The adorable politoed replied with honesty as Meloetta nodded in agreement. "Personally, I thought her icing fetish was kinda strange at first. Then, when I finally got the jest of it and played along with Oshawott, holy shit, man! It was soooo hot, I started to get small urges myself!"

"Wow. I knew Oshawott wasn't kidding when he said the fetish was serious. I'll bet there's not one day… where she doesn't play with her icing now."

"Yeah, you got that right!"

"Which brings me to my next question for Meloetta…"

"Yes?" Meloetta replied as she was still eating… slowly… as she tasted the sweet vanilla icing within her waffles.

"Exactly how often do you have these… urges?"

"Tee-hee. My little secret. It's kinda hard to explain, anyway. My icing and my pussy doesn't have a schedule, you know."

"Aw, gee. No shit! I had to ask, but still, it didn't hurt to be curious. So, um… can I play along with you two, even though you're deemed a couple?"

"I see no reason why not. Toldor, what do you think?"

"Well, Oshawott did suggest that we should let Axew in on our little sexy game of 'Meloetta in the Middle' someday, so yeah." Toldor replied with a smile. "I don't mind… just as long as you don't try to steal her from me. Meloetta's mine and mine alone, ya hear?"

"Eh, it wouldn't matter to me anyway. I just wanna experience this for myself. It'll be fun for me and probably give me something new to experience besides battling all the time."

"There ya go! That's the spirit, Axew! Now, uh… just a tip to remember about Meloetta's fetish…"

"What is it?"

"…my stomach growls every time my body yearns for some of my favorite sweet and seductive treat." Meloetta replied with red cheeks of shyness. "Keep that in mind during your stay with us or during our travels throughout the city. Whenever you hear my growling stomach at its loudest and I moan afterwards, that's your cue to either take cover and give me some privacy or watch me, if you dare. Toldor always watches me and he even licks off the rest of the icing for me after I'm finished, which is what I love the most."

"Because of his tongue, I know… and I got it. Meloetta's growling stomach equals Meloetta's Icing Game. Gotcha-gotcha!"

"Good!" Toldor declared in a satisfied tone and he just finished his breakfast. "Now, uh… we should be getting to the Poliwag Farm. I'm pretty sure they've gotten over the whole Sex Storm issue we had yesterday. Axew, you're coming along to help us out. Whether you wanna get paid for it or not is entirely up to you. Meloetta's not getting paid and this was by _her _choice, not mine."

"I'll see once we get there. I'm ready!"

Thirty minutes later, at the Pokémon Valley Poliwag Farm…

Right when Toldor, Aria Meloetta, and Axew arrived, every single poliwag approached Toldor and they all squealed in apology for what happened yesterday, making the politoed feel honored. Axew took a look at this and awed at it by a peaceful smile while Meloetta smiled with him.

"Aww, they forgave you for everything yesterday, baby." Meloetta commented sweetly.

"They haven't forgotten about their surprise." Toldor agreed with a huge grin on his face before he headed to the big lunch room to retrieve the surprise, leaving Meloetta and Axew to watch the little ones. Five minutes later, Toldor pushed in the tall cardboard box with all his strength and gave it one good jab on its left before he opened all four sides of the box to reveal the biggest gumball machine any Pokémon has ever seen, making the poliwags squeal with joy. "TA-DA! Your own gumball machine! Since I know you all love gum and everything, well… there ya go."

"Whoa." Axew muttered with surprise as he approached the machine carefully. Meloetta was also impressed with the gigantic surprise and was about to comment on it until…

"Uh, oh." Meloetta softly groaned as she felt her stomach growl and her vagina started talking to itself seconds afterwards, making her hold her stomach with anticipation. "Must… have… icing… oooooh…"

"Damn! That's a huge gumball machine!" Axew continued as he still took a good long look at it. Toldor kept his smile under control as he admired it for a few more moments himself until Meloetta approached him with anxiety written all over her angelic face. "Did you and Oshawott put this toge-"

"Toldor! The icing's calling me again!" Meloetta begged for mercy in her voice and Toldor turned towards her with wide eyes of greed. "I don't wanna do this in front of the little ones. What do I do? Aaaaaah!"

"Okay, Meloetta-baby. I got this." Toldor calmly replied as he gently held her by her quarter note arms, looking deeply into her beautiful blue eyes. Axew's grin grew bigger as he was about to experience this without being in front of a crowd for the first time and never said a word unless he was spoken to. "Axew, I need you to keep an eye on the poliwags while I help Meloetta out here. I have a feeling that she might need me this time."

"Aww, man." Axew groaned with disappointment. "I wanted to see her in action!"

"I know you do, but I come first, okay?"

"TOLDOR! I… I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORRRRRE!" Meloetta's pussy was going insane as she screamed this out loud enough for the poliwags _not _to hear, but for Toldor to gain her attention. "I NEED MY ICING NOW!"

"Sorry, baby. I gotcha! Axew, just watch 'em, okay? We'll be back in probably half an hour. C'mon, Meloetta! Let's do this sweet shit, baby."

A few seconds later, in that same closet from yesterday…

"There ya go, Meloetta." Toldor whispered breathlessly in Meloetta's left ear as he had her between his legs with his back against the door while she leaned back against him, savoring the feeling of some ice cold chocolate icing being gently massaged all over her throbbing wet vagina by his soft hands. She groaned in another harmonious melody that told her she was enjoying this passionate moment with her boyfriend. Toldor never quickened his pace as he continued to savor this moment. "Just lean back and relax, baby. I'm glad you're letting me do this to you for once. How does it feel?"

"Aaaahhhh…" Meloetta sang out in pure ecstasy as her eyes were trying too hard to look into his as they were cuddled together in this sexy position. "This feels… feels… haaaa… aaaahhh… FEELS…"

"Fuck yeah, baby. Take it! Take it, bitch!" Toldor taunted her with an evil seductive smile on his face as he rubbed harder on her pussy lips and clit all at the same time, making her hips hump back at him in reflexive response to that horny touch. "Mm! Shit, your pussy's movin'! I love it!"

"Aaaaahhh! Yes… yes… Toldor… I'm… I'm getting there… oooooh… it's filling me up… hoohhhh, fuck!" Both of her paddle-shaped hands desperately reached behind her to grab her politoed lover's soft neck as she screamed out his name in a vocal song that just made him groan with her, feeling sensational tingles all over his body as he tried so hard to maintain his position within her grip… all while her grinding was just in an insane erotic frenzy while his hands never ceased from her squirting pussy.

"Ohhhhh, yeah, Meloetta-baby. This shit feels so nasty, but delicious all at once. Mm-mm-mm-mm! Damn! You're wriggling like a fuckin' Magikarp out of water!"

"Ooooh, Toldor…" Meloetta gave him that famous seductive glare as she finally managed to gain enough energy to see his face within her stretching grip on his neck, still allowing her sensitive vagina to rub up against his hands like a senseless bitch. "…you always know exactly what to say! Haaaa, shit! Mmmmmm… don't you stop! Don't you fuckin' stop! Ooooh… ooooh, Toldor-baby… yeeeessss… fill me up… FUCK!"

"Eh-heh-heh! Damn, I love this shit. You don't be jokin' when your icing calls out to your pussy like this. I'm soooo ready to taste it now."

"No… not… y-y-yet… keep going, Toldor! Keep going! Don't stop! It feels so… devious… hmmmmm…" Meloetta's humping got at its highest speed as he held on even tighter to the naughty politoed's neck, nearly making him cringe, but he held back as he dared himself to give her an extremely passionate tongue-lashing kiss that was just out of this world for Meloetta, due to her melody of a moan get at its loudest deep within his throat as her humping got even faster, which made Toldor's hands rub even harder at the same time. Three slow minutes later, the two ended the kiss with a horrendously thick string of slimy saliva and Toldor volunteered to slurp it up as he continued to massage Meloetta's drenched pussy with all his might, making her practically 'ride' his hands at this point. "Mmmm-hmmm… yes… yes… oooooh, fuck yeah, Toldor… I love you so much, baby!"

"I love you, too, Meloetta. Goddamn, you're getting so wet with this icing!"

"Lick it off…"

"What?"

"Lick the icing off!"

"I can't hear ya, baby…"

"LICK THE FUCKIN' ICING OFF ME WITH THAT SEXY TONGUE, BABY! PLEEEEEEEASE!"

"Awww, does Meloetta want my seductive tongue?"

"Yes!"

"Ya sure you want it?"

"YES!"

"Are ya really, real-"

"GODDAMN IT, TOLDOR! STOP TEASING ME LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER AND LICK THE FUCKIN' ICING OFF ME!" Meloetta couldn't take anymore of her anxiety as she forced herself out of Toldor's horny grip and was levitating in mid-air as her black dress slowly peeled off of her as she was glowing a white aura around her for five seconds, making the politoed a little uncomfortable and nervous all at once, but before he could beg her to calm down, she used Psychic to force out his tongue before she started to gracefully twirl around like a ballerina for ten seconds, making the tongue swirl around with her with just as much elegance until it was completely wrapped around her entire pure white naked body and she took a firm hold near the tip of his tongue, aiming it right at her dripping pussy, and gave him that evil, sexy glare again. Toldor was shocked by the entire moment for a minute. Then, he showed a look of sarcasm. "I'm sorry I scared you, my sweet froggy. You did try to ask me nicely, ya know."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… I forgot about how teasing you can do that to me sometimes." Toldor managed to say with his mouth open. "I guess I can lick it off then. Sorry for teasin' ya like that, baby. Besides, I kinda did wanna lick ya all over like this anyway."

"Do it then, damn it!"

"Okay." At that last word, Meloetta slowly released the tip of his tongue and the rest of it immediately tightened around her before that same tip slowly slithered all inside and around her vagina, making her squirm in mid-air out of powerful desperation as she groaned deep within her throat. Toldor's body was finally getting in the mood with her during this expedition and he proved it by groaning with his mouth open while his six inch dick slowly emerged from his crotch and he grabbed hold of it, jerking himself off on the way. At this point, they were both screaming with such passion and, eventually, they instantly created a sexy duet version of Meloetta's 'Fuck Me Harder' melody.

Meanwhile, outside the closet…

Axew just finished feeding all of the poliwags some traditional Pokémon food and was now slowly drifting off to sleep with those adorable tadpole Pokémon until he heard the sound of muffled moans, groans, and screams from the distance. Luckily, the poliwags weren't phased by the noise at all. Axew looked over at that same closet where Meloetta and Toldor were and he started feeling a bit of a tingle himself. He knew what was going on there and he really wanted to be just a spectator and nothing more. What he saw yesterday was pretty much the same, but he wanted to see more. His curiosity got to him as he tiptoed towards the closet and slowly placed an ear against the door. His red eyes grew wide as he heard Toldor and Meloetta just practically singing out their lust towards one another and it was actually the most beautiful tune he's ever heard… but being respectful, he decided to stand by his word and continued to monitor the sleeping poliwags for two reasons: One, he knew Toldor was right on the other side of the door and two, disturbing them would totally ruin everything for them as well as himself. As he made it back to the poliwags, he started thinking out loud about what should be on the agenda after this job was finished for the day.

"Hmmm…" He started in deep thought to himself in a soft voice, so he wouldn't wake up the adorable tadpoles. "…They really do have it bad in there. Oshawott wasn't kiddin'. Huh! I bet they have fun every night. Heh, heh… yeah, baby. Hey! Maybe that's the only way I can join the fun: playing that game they mentioned before. What was it called again? 'Meloetta in the Middle', right? Yeah, that game might be my only way to enjoy what they share every day. I guess I can play along later on today… hopefully. I do admit it… that title does make the game sound sexy, even though I haven't even played it yet. I guess I'll have to be patient, then… for Toldor's sake."

Back in the closet…

Aria Meloetta just made an elegant scream of pure ecstasy as her thirteenth and strongest orgasm roared through her small body, making her slowly land back down on the ground on her back just milliseconds before Toldor released her from his tongue's grip while he still continued to give himself just a little more pleasure towards his throbbing cock. Meloetta's body started to glow once more as she used Recover once more while she sat up and giggled at how cute her desperate politoed looked as he was leaned up against the door with tears streaming down his face as he screamed out his final note in their passionate duet of love. After watching him for about two minutes, Meloetta's Recover was done and she saw the half empty carton of icing just a few inches away from her left side. She hovered over to it and took in a good handful before she licked it off, savoring the chocolate taste slowly… very slowly… while she kept her luxurious blue eyes on her sexy frog Pokémon boyfriend, hoping he would catch her any minute.

Five minutes later, Toldor just screamed out his final orgasm towards the ceiling while he held his oozing penis with nearly all his might. Meloetta saw this and made another deep moan that was just exceedingly too sexy to hear. Toldor heard it and he slowly regained his eyesight as he took a good look at Meloetta, who was sitting there with her smooth legs spread as wide open as they could, having her right paddle-shaped hand cover up her vag, which was smothered in more chocolate icing at this point. Her seductive smile explained her satisfaction as she spoke.

"So hot, baby." Meloetta muttered in a naughty tone of her angelic voice. "You looked kinda cute jerking yourself off like that."

"Thank ya much, Meloetta-baby." Toldor replied with a slick smirk as he slowly stood up and approached the horny Meloetta and went past her until he was behind her again. Her eyes followed him the whole way through, making her looks incredibly seductive by the time she tried to look behind her with a smile that begged him to kiss her. He read that smile perfectly as he gently grabbed her green hair and slightly pulled her head back until her soft lips were seen and he slowly leaned down towards her for a kiss that was so passionate… so hot… so tremendously sexy… Meloetta's moaning melody was at its loudest deep within Toldor's throat as her sweet icing massage on her throbbing pussy increased its speed at the same time, practically making her ride her own hand with ecstasy at this point.

Ten minutes later…

Meloetta was sitting back in Toldor's lap again, after the longest and most intense orgasm she's ever experienced in her life. During this down time, he allowed her to take a few more last minute suckles of that slimy tongue of his while he leaned back against a hefty box this time, looking extremely relaxed. Five more slow minutes later, she released his tongue and slurped in the thick string of saliva, tasting the last of the chocolate icing with it. She licked her lips clean afterwards and just admired the exhausted politoed with an adorable smile.

"Feel better, baby?" Toldor dared to ask sweetly as he gently massaged her green hair with all the love in his heart.

"Much better. Thank you so much, Toldor. You know _exactly _how I like my icing. You really do love me for who I am."

"And it's just super spicy to me. I'm definitely gonna get used to it and so will Axew, but for right now, we better head back. It's nearly been half an hour since we started. We don't wanna disappoint those little guys."

A few moments later, back in the Poliwag Daycare section of the farm…

Toldor was back to his true poliwag leadership duties again as he was playing the cutest game of Leap Frog with all of the adorable tadpole Pokémon while Axew and Aria Meloetta watched from a good distance away, having smiles of pure joy on their faces. After about two minutes of watching, Axew decided to start a conversation, even though he still had his red eyes on the cute game Toldor was playing.

"Hey, Meloetta?" Axew started.

"Yes, Axew?" Meloetta replied, still keeping her angelic blue eyes on her adorable boyfriend.

"How was it in there?"

"Just simply amazing… as usual. Toldor's been dating me for only a few days now, but he already knows how I love to have my icing whenever my body craves for it. Even if he happens to be busy and I get the urge, I can still feed both sets of lips the sweetness."

"Eww."

"Tee-hee! I know that sounded disturbing, but that's exactly what I do."

"Sounds nasty, but sexy all at once. I can see why Pikachu worked so hard to make this legal all around the public. Now that he's seen what you two can do, you guys have a good shot at expressing it all over the city now."

"It's amazing. Oh, hey! Have you been to the PokéMarket lately?"

"Eh, not really. I heard about a cinccino having a nervous breakdown so bad that he got himself fired from there."

"…wwwwwhat?" Meloetta grew extremely nervous as she heard this. She remembered torturing the scarf Pokémon for his rudeness towards her, but she never expected he'd get a nervous breakdown from it. "A… a-a-a-a nervous breakdown?"

"Yeah. Due to that outcome, sales in that store have dramatically dropped. He was literally the beacon of the entire store, aside from the Abomasnow manager, Snowshard."

"Oh, no… anything else happened?"

"Well, um… prior to getting fired, Chiinyo… I believe that's his name… he literally went on a violent rampage and just fucked up the entire dairy section with his Tail Slap and Iron Tail. That act right there… is what got him fired. Lasted for an hour before his friend, an Emolga, tried to help him fly out to safety, but it all went by so fast and Emalgo couldn't hang on to him as he was taken down by Snowshard's Ice Beam. Since then, I haven't been back to the PokéMarket since."

"Oh, my Arceus! Toldor!"

"What's up, baby?" Toldor called out as he just commanded the poliwags to take a break from their game. "Oh, what's wrong, Meloetta? You look disturbed."

"Remember that Cinccino I told you about?"

"Yeah. What about him?"

"I… may have cost him his job."

"Uh, oh… What are ya gonna do, babe?"

"I don't know, but…" Meloetta paused as she slowly started to levitate off the ground. "…I better find some way to give him his job back. He did see us at City Hall last night, didn't he?"

"I have no idea. Axew, do you know?"

"Nope. I have no idea, neither." Axew replied with shrugged shoulders. "Maybe you can see what he's doing. We'll take over from here."

"Thank you so much! I'll be back, boys. Don't wait up." Meloetta wasted no time in heading to the very same PokéMarket where she caused quite a stir towards Chiinyo. Hopefully, giving him even more icing of love should help make everything right again for the disconcerted scarf Pokémon.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Snowshard was just at wit's end at this point as he was still trying to figure out Chiinyo's barbaric behavior aiming only at the dairy section. He still had no idea what happened to the cinccino when he found him covered in icing that day and, pretty soon, it was all about to come clear. For now, however…

"I can't believe it!" Snowshard screamed as he still stared at the massive and creamy spill of all the milk, yogurt, ice cream, and icing all over that one aisle. "It'll take me weeks to clean this up… and all because of Chiinyo! What am I to do?!"

"Sir!" A fellow Gallade employee came in. "The Butterfree Swarm Police finally have Chiinyo cornered at Pokémon Park… and the Emolga that tried to help him is frozen on ice not too far from his location by I-Psycle the Glaceon."

"Excellent. I'll head over there now. You keep an eye on the place and please get a water-type employee to clean this shit up! Pronto!"

"Yes, sir!"

As for Meloetta, who was a good few miles away from Pokémon Park, where she sensed Chiinyo…

"Damn! Damn! Damn! DAMN!" Aria Meloetta cussed to herself as she just landed behind a huge tree just three miles away from the park. "I really made a mess with Chiinyo. I don't mean to cause such a ruckus, but Arceus, help me! He had to be punished some kinda way for his rudeness. Humph! I shouldn't even help him… but, being the sweetest pokémon everyone's ever known, especially to my sweet froggy, Toldor, I have to. Maybe another dose of my sexy icing should heal this shit up." She paused as she pulled out another fresh carton of vanilla icing from under her dress and held it firmly in both of her paddle-shaped hands before she started flying towards the chaos, which was a circle of about twenty Butterfree Officers and Chiinyo, who was paralyzed with Stun Spore, in the center of it. At just a few feet to her right and a foot away from the circle…

"Melo…etta… over here…" Groaned an adorable male voice with extreme fatigue. Meloetta heard the voice and saw Emalgo shivering from the ice attack he took in not too long ago. He was laid on his back in a terrible and Meloetta gasped with horror in her heart as she flew over to the injured electric flying squirrel. "…you're… you're here to… t-t-t-t-t-to h-h-h-h-h-help… Chi… chi… chiinyo, right?"

"Emalgo!" Meloetta screamed with just as much shock as she gently placed down her icing and tended to the nearly frozen sky squirrel. "What happened to you?!"

"…I-Psycle… used… Frost Breath… to make me… (cough, cough)… release Chiinyo… uuuuuugh… before I could… get far… (cough, cough, cough)… ohhhhh…"

"Oh, my Arceus! You're in a terrible state! I wanna help you, but…" Meloetta paused as she quickly turned towards the Butterfree circle with so much concern in her glowing blue whole note eyes. Emalgo wheezed once more as he struggle to sit up, but his wings were too frozen to move and he groaned at the top of his lungs with extreme pain, making Meloetta look back down at him with fear. "…no! Don't move! Don't you have a healing move on you somewhere?"

"…I… do have… Charge Beam… but, I'm… I'm too weak to attack."

"SHIT!"

"Hold it right there, Meloetta!" I-Psycle's deep female voice called out with authority as she stood her ground on the left side of the two. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Toldor… especially after what I was forced to witness last night?"

"Didn't you enjoy it?"

"I did, but that doesn't excuse you from this. Now, answer me." Meloetta never said a word, but held up her carton of icing with Psychic to prove her point, immediately silencing the usually tough Glaceon. "Ahhh, I see. You're here to soothe the savage pokémon within Chiinyo. Am I correct?"

"As correct as you'll ever be. I'm trying to help Emalgo right now, though. He has to help Chiinyo with me and Charge Beam is the only solution. He's too weak to execute it, however."

"Hmmm… I'm partially to blame for it. If Emalgo really does mean that much to the crazed cinccino, then I shall assist you while you tend to that scarf pokémon. I'll carry Emalgo to the nearest Pokémon Center and get him healed up."

"Thank you so much. I promise you. Chiinyo will be a brand new pokémon after this is over."

"I trust you, Meloetta. Your performance with Toldor last night was riveting. Repeat it for Chiinyo, in case he missed it."

"Got it!" After that was said, I-Psycle wasted no time in gently carrying the barely conscious emolga towards the Pokémon Center while Meloetta carried her icing as she headed for the Butterfree Circle with determination written all over her beautiful eyes.

As for Chiinyo…

"LET ME GO!" The cinccino screamed as he continued to struggle with his paralysis from the Butterfree's Stun Spore. "I DON'T DESERVE THIS SHIT, MAN! DAMN!"

"Shut up and save it for someone who cares…" One male Butterfree commanded in a country voice.

"…like me." Meloetta finished in a strict tone of her angelic voice, making the entire circle and Chiinyo face her at full attention. "I'm here to make peace with this cute cinccino… and I'm doing it _my _way." Chiinyo saw the carton of icing immediately after that last word and he panicked like he was having a heart attack.

"AAAAAHHHH! NO, MELOETTA!" Chiinyo screamed with so much terror in his voice. "NOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!"

"Why, baby?" Meloetta started her sexy walk towards the cinccino as her black dress peeled right off on the way after five seductive steps, making the Butterfree circle fly away in a flash, leaving the two alone. "I thought you liked it. I did."

"Yeah, sure! You did… but I… WAS PISSED… AS FUCKIN' HELL! I still can't believe you did it to me… just to prove that I was meaner than Darkrai."

"And it was perfect torture for you. Now, I'm planning to do the opposite. Are you still paralyzed?" Meloetta just got a millimeter away from Chiinyo before she gently picked him up and examined him… _verrrrry _closely. "Yep, you're still paralyzed. Perfect."

"What?"

"Shhhh. Don't talk, sweetie. I'm gonna make you feel so much better. First, let me ask you this: Were you within the crowd last night at City Hall?"

"No… I started my rampage that night."

"Good… because you're about to get a good glimpse of what you missed. I won't even have to lay a hand on you this time. All you're gonna do…" Meloetta paused as she used Telekinesis to lift him up and sit him down against a tree with his eyes frozen and wide open, unable to blink them. "…is just sit here and watch me get you long, hard, and probably wet. I'll won't touch you, though… even if you do."

"Oh, no…" Chiinyo really didn't like where this was going, but if this was going to help him get back his sane self, he had no choice. "…okay, Meloetta, but if this doesn't help me after this, then…"

"You can do whatever you choose to do to me. I promise I won't budge either. Deal?"

"Deal. I'm ready. You can let go of my eyes."

"I see you're getting calm already. I'll allow it." Meloetta released the Telekinesis on his eyelids and he was able to blink, but he still couldn't move, due to Stun Spore still in effect. After Chiinyo blinked a few times for relief, Meloetta sat down in a sexy position with her smooth legs spread wide open for the cinccino to see her dripping wet pussy already prepared for the pleasurable performance she was about to show while she opened her carton of icing and tossed the red cap to her left as if she despised it. "Are you ready, baby?"

"Give it to me. Don't hold back on no shit!"

"Exactly what I like to hear." After that was said, Meloetta gave Chiinyo the most seductive smile she's ever shown to the cinccino before she started off slow by swirling her left paddle hand all over the cool carton of icing for about fifteen seconds. Afterwards, she took a good scoop and licked it off slowly, taking in that exotic flavor she adored so much, which made her moan as she ended up sucking her whole hand with her eyes closed in pure bliss. Chiinyo ended up smiling at this point and he was truly enjoying this performance so far. He licked his lips to prove his point, but still. He couldn't move much else on his body, due to Stun Spore still imprisoning him in extreme paralysis.

Back over at Aria Meloetta, she was still savoring her own hand, which she just swirled back into the icing before stuffing it in her mouth again. One minute after she just started sucking her vanilla-covered hand, her erotic tingles slammed down on her pussy with force, commanding her right hand to give it to herself… with all her strength… and she did so with such finesse as her moans have gotten even louder. Chiinyo's eyes got even wider and he ended up panting like an exhausted Lillipup on a hot day. Meloetta heard this and giggled her cutest, still working her magic on her vagina while she still kept a good handful of icing in her left hand.

"Oooooooh…" She moaned as she eyes Chiinyo with his tongue hanging out with greed and drool. "…look at you. You want some, don't you, sweetie?"

"Hell yeah, I do!" Chiinyo replied after two harsh breaths. "I still can't move, damn it!"

"Have you changed since I started? Aaaaaahhh…" Meloetta felt a small orgasm after that question and her body vibrated at the feeling of it, nearly making her right hand slip inside her icing-covered pussy lips.

"I feel different, but my brain's still fried from that emotional breakdown I suffered earlier. I can't stop growling to myself."

"You have… oooooh… you have to try, baby. I know you ca-ca-caaaaaan… ohhhhhh, fuck yeah…"

"Mmmmm-hmmm! Yeah, bitch… I kinda feel bad about all this now."

"You do?" This made Meloetta momentarily stop her sexy performance, bringing both of her hands on the ground, looking just absolutely adorable.

"Yeah. I do admit it. I was pretty rude towards ya… and I've been taught to respect females, but I just didn't want you to do something like this in my house. That's all. I went a bit overboard and it's all because of my recent break-up with that espeon bitch. Overall, I just wanna apologize for everything I've done and I hope you can forgive me." Immediately after that was said, Stun Spore finally wore off and he was able to stand, showing a look of complete gratitude. "Can you give me another chance?"

"Of course." Meloetta used her right icing-covered hand to beckon him over to her and he kindly obeyed, keeping in sincere smile on his face. "Do you wanna touch me?"

"I really do, but I know you're involved with someone. So, I'm not gonna touch ya. Since I can move now, I can jerk myself off with you."

"Oooooh, I love the way you think. Let's do it together. Whoever cums first… has to buy some frozen yogurt for the other."

"Easy as pie. Let's do this shit!" After that was said, Chiinyo took in a good scoop of the same icing in his left paw and took a couple of small whiffs of it while Meloetta continued to rub her vagina with her icing-covered right paddle-shaped hand while her left hand was still feeding her other pair of lips. Chiinyo drooled at the aroma and slowly started to give it a good lick, making the horny melody pokémon watch with naughtiness written all over her face. "Mmmmmm! There's something really good about his icing."

"Some of my pussy juice is in it, silly. Oooooh… ooooh, yes… tastes good, doesn't it?" Another small orgasm roared through her small body after that last statement and she was shaking all over as she rode through that small fifteen second orgasmic ride. Chiinyo chuckled at that scene before him before he finally worked on smearing the remaining sweet treat all over his five inch dick and he purred deep in the back of his throat upon that feeling.

"Aaaaaaahhh… fuck, yeah… that shit feels _and _tastes good… damn!" He replied as he continued to pleasure himself with Meloetta doing the same to herself as well, singing out her newest song towards him.

The two went at this for the next thirty minutes and, after the thirty-first minute, they both started panting with their tongues hanging out in desperation while they kept their eyes on each other, going faster and faster each and every second. They were really making this contest worth the frozen yogurt and they never slowed down, despite the fatigue they were starting to feel in their respective hands.

Ten more minutes later…

"SHHHHHIT! AAAAAAHHHH!" Chiinyo screamed out his final orgasm first, but just fifteen seconds after…

"AAAAAAAHHHHH, YES! YES! OOOOOOOOH, FUCK!" Aria Meloetta's final orgasm roared through her with just a little more intensity than Chiinyo, but still. The cinccino came first and, therefore, has to buy Meloetta some frozen yogurt as her reward for winning. They lasted for the next forty-five seconds before they both fell on their backs at the same time, breathing with intense fatigue towards the sky for about ten seconds before Chiinyo finally gained the energy to speak.

"…aw… damn it…" He muttered tiredly as he still continued to his hard breathing. "…I… I guess… I gotta buy ya… some frozen yogurt... Meloetta. You won… by a landslide."

"…yay." Meloetta tiredly cheered, making herself giggle to herself with humor after that. "…whew… tee, hee, hee… we… we really worked it together, didn't we?"

"Heh, heh… yeah… you can say that again. Wow-wee." Chiinyo finally regained his energy after he felt his Leftovers kick in from deep within his beautiful scarf and he was able to sit up. "Your love for icing is freaky… in a good way. By the way, what did happen in City Hall last night?"

"T… tol… toldor and I-wait a minute." Meloetta paused her statement as she started glowing green with her eyes turning to that same color as she used Recover and she was fully restored within just five seconds before she finally sat up in an adorable position. "Okay. I'm good. Now, anyway… Toldor and I proved our love towards the city by having sex in front of everyone with the icing we love so much."

"Toldor? That Politoed that can communicate with the poliwags at the farm?"

"Yeah. He's my boyfriend."

"Huh! What do ya know about that? How did you meet him?"

"He watched me ride a sexy root."

"With icing on it or on you?"

"Both."

"Ah! Figures! Um… ever thought of marrying the icing?"

"Tee-hee-hee! Oh, stop."

"Heh, heh, heh, heh… yeah, I was just kiddin'… anyway, well… we're even now. You tortured me and we practically tortured each other. Now, I gotta treat ya to some frozen yogurt. You can bring Toldor along with us."

"Are you sure you can afford it? The bet was just aimed to treat _me _to some alone."

"Yeah, I know, but I can afford it. I've never actually met Toldor in person before anyway. It'll be like meeting a celebrity with his girlfriend."

"Really?!" This got Meloetta excited, hearing that Toldor was dubbed a celebrity from someone she regrets torturing in the first place. She started levitating off the ground with the biggest and cutest smile on her face. "You really think Toldor's popular enough to be called a celebrity?!"

"Yeah. I mean, does everybody?"

"…um… well… I'm not really sure, but oh, wow!" Meloetta couldn't contain her excitement anymore as she nearly tackled the scarf pokémon in an embrace that was just serene to him, feeling at peace at last as he felt her arms around him. "Thank-you-thank-you-THANK-you, Chiinyo! That was the nicest thing you've ever said to me since I've met you. Will you ever forgive me for hurting you a few days back?"

"Hell yeah, Meloetta! I forgive ya with all my heart! Just… go easy on the icing next time, eh?"

"Hee-hee! I promise. So…" Meloetta calmed down after her thirty second embrace and just continued to hover in front of him with her 'feet' barely touching the soft green grass below her. "…now what?"

"You can head back to Toldor at the farm and meet me at Vanilluxe Delight in two hours. I know he still has that many hours of his job left to go."

"Okay… oh, my Arceus! Emalgo!"

"(gasp)…oh, shit! What about Emalgo? Is he okay? I remember hearing a Glaceon froze him big time."

"He's probably still at the Pokémon Center with I-Psycle. You can go and check on him while you've got plenty of time."

"Thanks, Meloetta."

"No problem." Right after that was said, Meloetta turned around and was about to fly off back to Toldor, but Snowshard the Abomasnow was right in her way and she flew right into his tough-as-ice face first before she reacted, making her fall to the grass in a humorous way, nearly making Chiinyo chuckle at that landing. He cleared his throat to stop himself before he spoke to his boss. "…ouch…"

"Well, well, well…" Snowshard started with authority. "What do we have here?"

"Hey, Snowshard." Chiinyo greeted nervously while Meloetta was just sitting in a sultry position, shaking away the dizziness from her impact to the strict frost tree pokémon. "What-uh… what's up?"

"Don't think I didn't see what I thought I saw with Meloetta here. I saw the _whole _thing… from the moment she stripped off her dress to here."

"Gulp… uh, oh… I'm fired, aren't I?"

"Not for this, no…"

"Oh, whew."

"…BUT FOR DESTROYING THE ENTIRE STOCK OF DAIRY PROCUCTS IN MY STORE!"

"…aw, shit…"

"Wait!" Meloetta came in after shaking out her grogginess and floated up in Snowshard's face with concern in her luxurious blue eyes. "I'm sure there's a way he can get his job back. I don't want him to be jobless. He apologized to me for his behavior and I forgave him. He doesn't deserve it."

"Oh? And why should I listen to someone who's soooooooo addicted to icing that she has to buy about 25 percent of the stock of the stuff all for her little slutty self?!"

"…!" This… left… Meloetta… speechless… and not to mention… pretty pissed… as she just floated there in silence in Snowshard's face with wide eyes of complete shock while Chiinyo couldn't believe his ears either as he just stood there below her with just as much horror.

"Chiinyo, my decision has been made. You… are… FIRED! Thank you for your services, though. Good day to you both." After that was said, Snowshard left with practically no remorse back to his store, leaving a completely bewildered Meloetta and Chiinyo alone in the park, still watching the Abomasnow leave. When he was completely gone, Meloetta started to tear up with her sniffles became clear to the cinccino that her feelings have been extremely pierced with evil by the frost tree boss himself. Right when Chiinyo was about to give her words of encouragement, she started crying as she flew back to Toldor and Axew back at the Poliwag Farm. This made the scarf pokémon watch with shame as he shook his head in the same manner and muttered with no emotion:

"…damn."

To be continued…

(Hope ya'll are still enjoying this so far. I've made it more interesting now. I'm just having sooooo much fun writing this! LMAO)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Back at the Poliwag Farm, Toldor and Axew just finished up a good hour of playtime with the innocent tadpole pokémon right before Aria Meloetta just came back with the saddest face she's ever pulled since she met the handsome frog pokémon. Her wailing received his full attention just seconds before she tackled him in a loving embrace with her tears streaming down her face and onto his chest, making the politoed frown at her with concern as he gently started stroking her shiny green hair. Axew watched this from their left and started getting a little teary-eyed himself.

"Meloetta, what's the matter, baby?" Toldor asked softly, making Meloetta slightly smile with her tears still continuing to issue out of her luminous blue eyes like waterfalls. "Did you make peace with that cinccino?"

"…yes." Meloetta replied as she continued to cry against Toldor's soft chest.

"Why are you so sad, then? What happened?"

"…Snowshard… he's a fuckin' bastard…"

"Oh, no… isn't that…?"

"Oooooh, he's the big boss of the PokéMarket." Axew added, fighting back his tears like the tough dragon-type pokémon he is. "He does have a pretty mean streak when it comes to how he runs the place, but I never thought he'd be mean to Meloetta."

"He fired Chiinyo!" Meloetta screamed with horror in her voice as her crying got even louder, making the two boys gasp with shock. "And after I tried to make peace with him! It's not fair!"

"Grrrrr! The fucker!" Toldor cursed to himself as he held his melody lover closer to him for comfort, making her quiet down her sobbing to just sniffles and small mumbles. "I knew I never liked that Christmas tree-lookin' jackass! What exactly did Snowshard do, Meloetta-baby? Talk to me." Meloetta looked up at her politoed boyfriend and her smile got a little bigger as she spoke.

"Well… after I gave Chiinyo all my love and forgiveness for the torture, Snowshard confessed that he saw the entire thing and he wasn't pleased with it at all. He only fired Chinnyo because he destroyed the entire dairy section of the store… not because of what he witnessed."

"Huh! Weird… so, um… what's with the crying?" Axew asked with confusion.

"Snowshard hurt my feelings. He… called me… a… a…"

"A what?!" Toldor got defensive as he showed his game face while he asked that question. Meloetta buried her face within his chest before she finished off by saying:

"…a slut."

"…WHAT?! That bastard tree called my baby girl a slut?! Right in her face?!"

"…whoah." Axew muttered with shock. "He obviously watched you two last night, but never said a word until today. Humph! He shouldn't be running that store, if he's gonna be treating Meloetta like that. What are we gonna do, Toldor?"

"Wait a minute." Toldor held her gently by her arms as he finished his statement. "What exactly did he say to you?"

"I told him that Chiinyo didn't deserve to be fired and he asked me this: 'Why should I listen to someone who's so addicted to icing that she has to buy 25 percent of the stock all for her little slutty self?' That's what got me upset, Toldor."

"GRRRRRR! He knows that you brought all that icing for yourself! Damn him! Did he go back to the store?"

"Yes. Why?"

"We're gonna make him pay for what he said to you together." Hearing this made Meloetta show her game face as she was released from Toldor's gentle grip and just levitated before him.

"What are we gonna do, baby?"

"There ya go. Now, since I know Snowshard is pretty huge, we're gonna give him a show he'll never forget… make him regret firing Chiinyo and pissing you off like that." Immediately after that was said, it seemed like Meloetta's body heard him as her stomach started to growl and her pussy was getting wet while it was throbbing with excitement, making her show a horny smile that was just serene to the politoed. Axew shook his head with humor as he heard it as well and Toldor chuckled. "Eh, heh-heh-heh-heh… yeah, baby. Your body knows me too well already."

"Hell yeah! Oooooh… I need some icing right about now. Snowshard may have called me a slut, but since you like it as much as I do, that word is officially an over exaggerated statement."

"BOOM! Look who's hungry for some good shit! Axew, you don't mind watching those poliwags by yourself, do ya? It's only about two hours and fifty minutes left of it."

"You can count on me! Give Snowshard a kick in the balls for me, would ya?" Axew replied with confidence and a salute towards the two lovers, who nodded in response. "I'll take care of these tadpoles for ya."

"Thanks, Axew. Are ya ready, Meloetta?"

"So fuckin' ready." Meloetta cooed as she looked deep into Toldor's eyes while she pulled out a carton of chocolate icing from her butt, making that cute little tuba fart again. Hearing this made the frog pokémon chuckle his sexiest chuckle. "…tee-hee. Excuse me again."

"Damn! Too cute! Heh, heh, heh! Let's do this shit."

Fifteen minutes later, at the PokéMarket…

Toldor and Aria Meloetta just landed at the entrance and were shocked to see Emalgo already pleading with Snowshard to give Chiinyo his hard-earned job back. So far, it looked like it wasn't working and this made the two lovers frown with worry.

"I'm… guessin' that's the emolga you told me about." Toldor started with concern in his voice. Meloetta nodded as she spoke.

"Yes, that's him." She replied. "It looks like Snowshard's not even convinced. Should we help him?"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna get him in more trouble. Hmmm… we gotta think up a Plan B."

"Maybe I can help." Whispered a mysterious male voice that had an eerie deep tone to it. Toldor and Meloetta turned towards the source of that voice, which was Sawk leaning against the wall with a blade of grass in his mouth. "You must be Meloetta and Toldor the Politoed. Da name's Sawk. I've seen you two go at it at City Hall last night. Damn, that was some sweet-ass shit."

"Thank you so much." Meloetta replied as she hovered towards the smooth Sawk while Toldor just approached him with an appreciative smile. "So, you really did enjoy that performance?"

"Hell yeah. I never knew icing could be so sexy towards an innocent pokémon like you. What da hell got ya addicted in the first place?"

"Long story short… Oshawott started it. I owed him one."

"Huh! 'Nough said there."

"It's good to see that we have support." Toldor came in with his smile. "So, uh… what can you help us with, Sawk?"

"I've heard that Chiinyo got fired by that Abomasnow bastard, Snowshard, for totally wrecking the dairy section of his store. Emalgo's already working on getting him back in, but so far, I haven't heard much success." And as if on cue, Emalgo slowly walks out of the store with his head bowed down with sadness, making the three pokémon watch him in silence and with apprehension as the sky squirrel spoke to himself.

"Fuckin' Abomasnow!" Emalgo muttered as he continued to storm off in anger. "Can't wait for someone to give him a taste of his own bad medicine someday! I can't believe Chiinyo won't get his job back… and all because of that cute Meloetta girl. She was right! He doesn't deserve to get fired! I mean, I know he wrecked all the dairy and everything, but he could, at least, let Chiinyo clean it all up as punishment instead. I'll just tell him I tried… that much he'll appreciate." After that was said, Emalgo took a good leap and flew off back to his place where Chiinyo was residing in solitary confinement for his own safety. Toldor, Sawk, and Meloetta all kept their frowns long after the electric squirrel was gone while Sawk continued.

"Mm!" Sawk started with crossed arms. "He tried alright. Like I said, though, I can help ya'll give that Abomasnow what he deserves… especially since I've heard from a Butterfree cop that he call you a slut, Meloetta. What da hell was dat all about?"

"He was just angry because I brought so much icing for myself a few days ago." Meloetta replied, still keeping her adorable determined face on. Same went for Toldor as he listened in. "I can't help it and, since I have my sweet froggy, Toldor, to share it with, calling me a slut at this point is completely useless and a perfect waste of breath."

"My sentiments exactly, cutie. Damn, you're pretty tough for an adorable pokémon."

"That's because my Pirouette Forme's begging me to come out at this point."

"Say-what?" Toldor muttered with nervousness. "Aren't you still craving for some icing?" Meloetta's stomach growled in response, followed by a soft desperate moan emitting from her closed mouth. "Yep, she still is."

"Fortunately, I'm keeping her under control. The icing comes first… and if it doesn't work, then I can let her out."

"Sounds like a good deal." Sawk agreed. "In fact, that's exactly what I was gonna plan for you two."

"What?" Both lovers asked together by accident, giving the blue fighter his undivided attention.

"Alright. Listen carefully… and say it was all Meloetta's idea on dis one. 'Kay?"

"Got it!"

Three minutes later, inside the store…

Snowshard just finished helping Gallade and a male Marill named Garry clean up the creamy mess Chiinyo left all over the dairy section. Garry and Gallade went on their way back to their usual jobs as cashiers while Snowshard headed for his main office near the storage area of the store and froze with extreme horror when he saw who he didn't want to see sitting next to his coffeemaker… getting some coffee casually:

"Meloetta!" He screamed at the very top of his lungs by the time the door closed tight after it slowly closed for a few seconds. "What is Arceus' name are you doing here in my office?! And who is that politoed with you?!"

"I'm getting me some coffee, dumb-ass." Aria Meloetta taunted as she just placed the brewed pot of coffee back on the burner, allowing Toldor to get some himself while she just held her cup in both of her paddle-shaped hands, looking adorable in her current position. "What the fuck does it look like I'm doing? Oh, and to answer your other question, this is my boyfriend, Toldor… like you give a damn at this point."

"Humph! Some dirty mouth you got for someone so clean and innocent."

"It's partially payback for what you said to me back at the park earlier."

"What I said? Ohhhh, right. I called you a slut… all because of your icing-lovin' ass!"

"And I'm proud of what I am… at least, not a slut anyway."

"Grrrr! Smart-ass bitch! You're disgusting!"

"And you're fuckin' misleadin', pal!" Toldor came in after he just poured himself a fresh cup of coffee and placed the pot back on the machine. "I happen to love what she does with that sweet sexy treat of hers. I share it with her every day and she tastes delicious with it all over her body. Don't judge her by that book cover, bastard!"

"Silence!" Snowshard roared as he approached the two small pokémon, showing no fear in their faces as he got too close to them. "I've seen you two fucking each other at the Pokémon Valley City Hall… right in front of the mayor, Pikachu. How could he allow you two to do such bullshit?!"

"Because we love each other for who we are on the inside and he honors our special love." Meloetta replied as she slowly stood on her elegant 'feet', making her look regal and serene, as Toldor slowly started standing up with his hot mug of coffee in his hands as well. "Toldor loves what I do and I love what he does to get it back to me… and if you don't like it, well… you'll have my Pirouette alter ego to mess with later, if this disagreement doesn't subside in the next couple of hours. At least, give Chiinyo his job back. That much I'll ask for."

"I'll never, EVER… accept any requests from an icing slut like you! You ruined his job as well as my sales and I'll never cooperate. So, what are you gonna do about it, bitch?"

"…" Meloetta remained determined and angry all at once as she tightened her grip on her cup of coffee while Toldor grew pissed.

"HEY!" Toldor screamed at the frost tree pokémon with fury. "Nobody talks to my Meloetta-baby like that! You ready, Meloetta?"

"…ready. Let's fuck him until he can't take the heat anymore."

"Yeah, baby. That's what I like."

"…what?" Snowshard asked with confusion, looking extremely nervous as he slowly backed away, still keeping his eyes on the enraged couple.

"Okay, Meloetta." Toldor started, getting his cup of coffee ready. "On the count of three… one… two… THREE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Both Meloetta and Toldor splashed their fresh hot cups of coffee right in Snowshard's face and he screamed with extreme pain as he held his burning face with agony, running all around the office in an uncontrollable state of panic, making the two lovers watch their handiwork with greedy smiles on their faces while they softly chuckled at that performance as well.

"Nice work, babe." Toldor smoothly cheered as he and Meloetta gave each other a high five while they still kept their eyes on the panicking Snowshard. "He never saw it coming. So far, this plan's flawless."

"My pussy's hungry for phase 2 to start, my sweet froggy." Meloetta moaned seductively as she gave the frog pokémon a side-glance in the same manner, making him purr with lust in his eyes. "I have the icing ready to go." And she proved it by picking up that same small carton of chocolate icing from behind her and held it firmly in her paddle hands. Toldor rubbed his hands together before he decided to finally give the suffering Abomasnow some relief as well as a good free hit by performing Bubblebeam right on his face and he fell over on his back right on the impact of the strong bubbles, making the entire office rumble at this landing for about five seconds before it was all calm and quiet for the next minute. "Can we do it now?"

"Patience, Sexy-etta. Patience. We're gettin' there. Let me talk some sense into this fucker first."

"Okay, baby." Meloetta became the patient melody pokémon that she was destined to be and sat down with her smooth legs comfortably hanging off the edge of the counter, holding the icing in her hands in an adorable fashion as she allowed her boyfriend to do his thing. Toldor hopped off the counter and casually approached the panting Snowshard with a smooth smirk on his face by the time he approached him from his right side.

"Ya know…" Toldor started, still keeping his confident attitude in check. His tone was making Meloetta's heart melt as she maintained her body's urge for more of her favorite sweet treat. "…for someone who runs the best supermarket in all of Pokémon Valley, you've got a lot of nerve and ignorance. Why don't you be like the ice-type you are… and chill out? What Meloetta did to Chiinyo was something he deserved for being so mean to her. How did you even suspect that even happened to him in the storage section in the first place?"

"…ugh… owwww…" Snowshard groaned to life after that was said and he tried to get up, but Meloetta used Psychic to keep him on his back and he was shocked to feel this. "What the…?! Meloetta, let me go!"

"Answer me first. How did you discover the evidence that led you to believe that she tortured Chiinyo?"

"Ugh! I noticed a funny smell within the icing all over Chiinyo as I spoke to him. I was too angry at him to tell him that."

"Huh! Funny how you failed to mention that before."

"What was I supposed to do?!"

"Give him a second chance and give him his job back. That's what!"

"Grrr… never! He wrecked my store! What Meloetta did to him is irrelevant."

"Is that right?" Meloetta asked with an attitude, making her cute voice sound a bit eerie to the Abomasnow. Her eyes were still glowing that Psychic glow as she still held Snowshard on the floor. "Then, why blame me for it all then… AND call me a slut… when that shit doesn't even matter to you?"

"Because you ARE a slut! You're as perverted as you'll ever be!"

"Ugh! You bastard! Fine! I guess you'll suffer the same fate as Chiinyo for your mean ass! Toldor, can we do it now? My pussy can't take it anymore."

"I suppose so, baby. He's not giving in for an apology." Toldor replied, making Meloetta release the frost tree pokémon, but he still couldn't get up because Toldor got on top of his chest by the time he tried to sit up again. Meloetta giggled her naughtiest as she flew over to her boyfriend in the same location, still holding her favorite sexy treat in her hands. "Personally, I've always wanted to do this to this bastard tree!"

"…huh?" Snowshard grew uneasy again as he said this, watching this scene on his chest with fear, not having any idea what the hell's about to happen.

"Me, too." Meloetta agreed as she finally popped open the lid to her carton of icing and tossed it towards a nearby trash can by luck before she started glowing a beautiful white aura around her body and her black and green striped dress peeled right off her sexy pure white body with such elegance, making the horny politoed drool on the inside, but maintained his composure on the outside. "Oooooh, yes… I'm getting so wet right now. Let's see if he can handle us as well as everyone else could last night."

"Heh, heh, heh, heh! Yeah… except Snowshard's got a front row seat. I want him to see that cute booty of yours… make him eat that ass!"

"Damn, baby. You read _my _mind for once. Tee-hee!" After that was said, Meloetta and Toldor got closer to each other before they shared a passionate lip-lock that was truly exotic for the both of them, already making Snowshard slightly shiver with fear as he saw this right before his eyes, which got wider as he saw that Toldor reached down to Meloetta's soft little butt right before his eyes and gave it a good squeeze, making her moan deep within this throat at her loudest.

"Oh, dear Arceus!" Snowshard muttered with horror in his gruff voice. "I can't believe I'm watching this! You two can't do this to me!"

"Man, shut the fuck up!" Toldor exclaimed after he slowly ended the sexy kiss, making Meloetta look at the traumatized Abomasnow from over her right shoulder, looking cute and seductive all at once. "You earned this for being such a motherfuckin' douchebag towards my Sexy-etta. Now, unless you want her cute ass in your face for the next three hours, I suggest you apologize right now."

"Never! You don't deserve any sympathy from me!"

"Okay, dude. Suit yourself. Meloetta…"

"Gladly." Meloetta replied as she took out a good handful of the chocolate icing and turned towards the horrified frost tree. "Awww, you look like you don't want my sweet little booty."

"Hell, no!" Snowshard screamed with terror in his heart as he shook his head frantically. This made the horny melody pokémon giggle with a devious grin on her angelic face. She took her sweet time licking some of the icing off that same hand, tormenting the traumatized tree before her. After that was done for a good minute or so, her smile got even more sinister as she got down on her hands and knees, smearing some of the icing on Snowshard's left cheek with her naughty smile still in check. After that was done, she slowly leaned down and licked it off ever-so-slowly like a hungry Purrloin. This made Toldor chuckle with greed in his heart while he maintained himself, even though his six inch dick was ready for her. "Ew! Ew-ew-ew-ew-ew… she's licking my face, Toldor. Make her stop."

"Uh-uh." Toldor replied as he kept his arms crossed with authority, watching Meloetta continue to tease the terrified Abomasnow with her sexy tongue while she teased the politoed by slightly making her booty jiggle every five seconds. "Ohhhhh, damn! Ya can't say you hate that ass."

"Stop-it-stop-it-stop-it!"

"Make me." Meloetta taunted right after she finished licking the icing off and just propped herself up on her paddle-hands, still shaking her ass for Toldor along the way. Snowshard growled as he tried to reach for Meloetta with his right hand, but right when his hand was a centimeter away from her green hair, her bright blue eyes glowed into a blank green as she performed Telekinesis and stopped it in its tracks while she giggled with an eerie tone again, scaring the poor Abomasnow. "Tee-hee-hee! I don't think so, sweetie. If you don't want my booty, then I guess you'll have to kiss me…"

"Oh, phew… I can take tha-"

"…on my succulent pussy lips."

"AAAAAAAHHHHH, NOOOO!"

"Nice." Toldor muttered as he just sat down on top of Snowshard's belly and slowly started stroking his dick frantically, still staring at Meloetta's cute butt with greed in his adorable brownish-black eyes. "Keep at it, baby. He's takin' it all in like the fucker he is."

"Either that or you face my Pirouette Forme. Your choice." Meloetta taunted again, slowly releasing Snowshard's wrist and the lustrous blue color came back to her eyes, still staring at the Abomasnow's eyes.

"WHAT?!" Snowshard exclaimed with anger.

"Hmm?"

"Ugh! Fine, I'll do it… and uh… what the hell is Toldor doing?"

"Shut the fuck up and lick me!" Meloetta used the remainder of the chocolate icing on her same left hand and stayed on her knees as she slowly started rubbing the cool and creamy treat all over her dripping vagina, making her butt shake a little harder out of desperation, teasing Toldor even more as he was stroking his dick even faster on top of Snowshard's belly. After a full minute, Meloetta finally crawled over Snowshard's face until her pussy was right above his mouth. She looked down at him with her devious grin as she slowly eased herself down and Snowshard, feeling that he had absolutely no choice, opened his mouth on instinct and allowed her wet, icing-covered pussy into it. She moaned in an exotic tune that was just graceful to the ears as she felt his tongue and hot breath all over her vag, leaning back in a sultry curve that was just as erotic, even for Toldor. "Aaaaaahhh, fuck yeah… how does that taste, sweetie? Oooooh, you're sooooo good at it already…"

"Mm!" Toldor grunted as he was already riding his first small orgasm from admiring Meloetta's smooth booty. "Holy shit, Meloetta! It's actually a good thing he didn't wanna see that cute little butt of yours. Damn, I wanna taste it now."

"Ooooooh… aaaaaaahhh, shhhhit… well, Toldor… mmmmm… come and get it. I wanna feel that slimy tongue on me! Aaaaaahhh!" Meloetta's first strong orgasm roared through her at that last exclamation and Toldor rubbed his hands together with lust in his smile as he approached her from behind, grabbing the nearly full carton of icing on the way. He then got down on his knees and took a good handful of the chocolate icing before he slowly started massaging it all over Meloetta's ass, making her practically grind on that same cold hand while she gave him a side-glance that was, once again, too exotic and sexy for him to handle. "Mmmmmmmm, Toldor-baby. You want it that bad, don't you?"

"You better believe it, babe." Toldor replied as he left the carton half-empty and placed it down on the suffering Abomasnow's belly before he allowed his tongue to slowly emerge from his mouth and make its way down towards Meloetta's irresistible booty. When she felt that slimy tongue lick her, that's when her humping speed inside Snowshard's mouth got even faster in reflexive response, making her sing out a groan that was just simply beautiful to hear.

"Ohhhhhhhh, Toldor, yes! Aaaahhh, haaaaa… damn, that's feels sooooo good, baby! Don't stop, baby! Don't you fuckin' stop! Both of you are just tasting me like… mmmmmmmaaaaaaaahh!"

This scene lasted for the next fifteen minutes and Meloetta was just taking it all in like the horny melody pokémon was already was. With Snowshard being forced to lick her vagina silly while Toldor's tongue worked on her ass at the same time was literally making her go insane as she started shaking like a frightened pokémon. Her erotic melody of alternate moans, screams, and groans were getting louder every ten seconds. A minute later, she screamed out her strongest orgasm as her blue eyes popped open as wide as they possibly could, making a bloodcurdling shriek at the very top of her lungs towards the ceiling. Her pussy juice squirted into Snowshard's mouth like a Hydro Pump and the Abomasnow couldn't believe he was forced to drink down that sweet mixture of her passion water and chocolate icing. Toldor stopped his licking session momentarily to watch his melody girlfriend take in that violent orgasm like a bitch and smiled with ecstasy as he took just a couple of steps back to give her some orgasm space. Three minutes passed before Meloetta finally calmed down and was just extremely fatigued from the experience that she started to fall over towards the right, but thanks again to Toldor's quick reflexes, he was able to catch her around her waist with his elastic tongue right before she hit the tile floor and flung her nearly unconscious pure white body towards his arms, catching her perfectly before he spoke.

"You did a damn good job, Sexy-etta." He whispered his softest to her, making her look up at him with a smile that you wouldn't dare to say 'no' to. "Since his mouth was dirty enough, eh… well… heh, heh… you get it."

"Tee-hee." Aria Meloetta giggled in agreement, having her quarter note arms wrapped around his strong neck for support and passion all at once. "You know it, Toldor. How did you like my booty?"

"It was just as good as I thought it would be. Your cute lil' tuba farts are pretty hot, too." And she let one out to prove it, still keeping her seductive smile in check while she giggled at it. Toldor chuckled himself with his handsome smile. "Eh, heh, heh, heh… so fuckin' cute, baby girl. Do it again." She did so and they both chuckled together by accident afterwards, having Meloetta hold him close for more love. "Heh, heh, heh, heh! Damn! Love it! They'll never get old to me. Never!"

"I'm so glad to hear you say that!" After that said, they shared another extremely passionate kiss that was just way too tongue-lashing for most pokémon to witness, especially Snowshard. He watched that exotic lip-lock for about five minutes before he turned his head to the left and spit out the vagina juice and chocolate icing mix with full force, as if he truly hated it… and he did. Hearing this, the loving couple stopped their exotic kiss and looked at the pissed Abomasnow with absolutely no fear on their faces. Just… an eerie stare that showed an urge for more. "Aww, you didn't like my pussy juice?"

"NO!" Snowshard roared with extreme anger as he finally forced himself up, making two fall towards the tile floor, but Meloetta's reflexes were just as precise as Toldor's and she held her politoed boyfriend in her quarter note arms from under his arms as they were both levitating in mid-air. Her black dress came back on just seconds after while Toldor's body felt the same way, having his dick go back in his crotch as he was floating there with Meloetta. "This bullshit has gone far enough!"

"You still won't take a hint, eh?" Toldor asked with determination in his voice, making Meloetta show the same smirk. "You know you enjoyed that. Admit it!"

"Both of you are just sick! I really don't know how Pikachu can allow this, but you have really crossed the line here! Don't make me use force!"

"You won't have to…" Meloetta protested calmly as she gently placed Toldor on his feet towards the counter next to the coffee machine and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead before she turned towards Snowshard with bravery on her angelic face. "…because since that delicious treat wasn't enough to satisfy you, I'll use force instead."

"What the hell can you do about it? I have overpowered you by a mile! There's no way you can defeat me."

"You don't know me very well, do you?" After she said this, she started to sing her famous Relic Song and began to gracefully transform into her Pirouette forme within another few seconds after her song was over. Snowshard saw this and, still… he was not impressed. "You still think I'm not capable of kicking your ass?!"

"You're still too small to take me on! Go ahead! Try to hit me!"

"Go get 'em, baby." Toldor softly cheered.

"Fine by me! You've just sealed your own fate." Meloetta taunted as she started to fly towards him as fast as she could and gave him a hard punch right on his face, inflicting massive damage to him. He screamed at the top of his lungs in pain as he was dazed for a moment, giving Pirouette Meloetta the wide open opportunity to continue her graceful Close Combat, beating him as senseless as she did against three Onix many years ago. Toldor enjoyed this one-sided battle and he was just about to sit down and get comfortable until he saw Sawk peek in through the entrance on the other side of the reckless battle. The politoed smiled even wider as he casually hopped off the counter and walked over to the karate pokémon before he turned back towards the awesome presentation of Meloetta's Pirouette power. Sawk leaned against the wall on his left with a smooth attitude as he spoke.

"Sweet." Sawk commented softly with a smile of satisfaction. "Looks like the plan worked. Snowshard didn't like it one bit, didn't he?"

"Nope, not at all!" Toldor replied with confidence. "He even spit out Meloetta's sweet pussy juice after the whole thing."

"HA! Just as I expected! I knew he couldn't stand it. Guess he isn't apologizin'."

"Again… nope!"

"I thought so."

"AAAAHHH! ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT, MELOETTA! STOP! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Snowshard pleaded as he was still getting the worst beat down in his entire life by Pirouette Meloetta and her Close Combat. After that last word, however, Meloetta finally stopped and she was breathing heavily as she hovered right in front of his face. Snowshard's face was covered in multiple bruises, gashes, and scrapes of his blood all over and he was trying so hard to relieve it with his huge hands as he continued. "Uuuuugh, my face! I… I can't believe all that power came out of you!"

"That's… what you get… for messing with me." Meloetta taunted breathlessly as she just turned back into her Aria Forme and used Recover to relieve her fatigue. "Never, ever underestimate me, Snowshard. Now, do you really apologize for calling me a slut?"

"Oh, I apologize… just not for calling you a slut."

"…grrrrrr! You're… you're so mean!" After that was said, Meloetta broke down into tears of sadness again as she fled towards Sawk this time, just for comfort as the blue skinned pokémon embraced her in his strong arms. Toldor watched this with agony and hopped up onto the karate pokémon's back to gently give his melody girlfriend a comforting massage on her drenched face, making her slightly smile while she was still slightly sniffling at this point. Snowshard was shocked to see his former assistant manager with those two lovers on him as if he truly cared about them.

"What the…?! Sawk? What are you doing here?! I thought I fired your ass!"

"Look, man." Sawk started. "I gotta be honest here. What Meloetta and Toldor did… plus Meloetta's beat down… it was all _my _idea. I wanted to get back at ya for firing my smart ass along with disrespectin' this beautiful couple. I love what they do and, if you don't, then you can take that empty carton of icing over there… and shove that motherfucker up your ass for all I care."

"Humph!" Snowshard's face was partially painless as he finally showed a game face towards the tough Sawk. "You've got some nerve! Since you wanna be that way, then take those two sick perverts and get outta my sight!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL US?!" Meloetta and Toldor screamed at the angry Abomasnow, who looked at them with an anime sweat drop behind his head.

"Uh, oh… ya shouldn't have said that, man!" Sawk taunted as he released the two angry lovers and casually walked out of the office without a second thought, leaving the three alone as he closed the door behind him with a sly smirk on his face, knowing full well that whatever happens in the office…

…stayed in the office.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Five minutes went by since Snowshard called Meloetta and Toldor "perverts" right before their eyes and even in front of his former assistant manager. For that insult, Snowshard was due for a rude punishment and Sawk decided to wait patiently outside and prepare for whatever the story may bring.

A few seconds later, Sawk was leaned up against the brick wall right next to the entrance as he started munching on a bag of potato chips as he waited patiently for Meloetta, Toldor, and possibly Snowshard to leave. Three more minutes went by before he saw what he expected:

Snowshard just busted out the double doors of the store in a great state of panic, drenched in his blood, water, and even some vanilla icing all over his body. He never looked at the cool blue pokémon, but he tossed his blue bowtie towards him by accident as he ran for his life like the wimp every employee expected him to be. Sawk caught it smoothly with his left hand and with his eyes closed and immediately strapped it on his neck with that same hand in just a few seconds before Aria Meloetta and Toldor busted out the sliding doors and stopped right next to Sawk at the entrance, watching the frightened Abomasnow flee for his life. Toldor looked up at the slim fighter pokémon with a smile of appreciation while Meloetta got greedy as she saw a decent puddle of the icing on the ground before she laid down on her stomach with her head resting on her hands casually and started licking it up like a Persian. Sawk saw this and chuckled as Toldor spoke with his sincere smile.

"Sawk, I never, EVER suspected that you really didn't care about Snowshard." The impressed politoed started as he ended up watching Meloetta lick up the icing off the ground, looking just absolutely adorable. "I didn't know you used to work here. How come he fired you?"

"He thought my way of running the store was too… 'weak'." Sawk replied as he kept his focus on Meloetta as well. "I wanted fair prices on everything and I even wanted to be able to greet every customer walking in with a smile, but no. Snowshard thought it would ruin his business."

"Did you try it anyway before you got fired?"

"Yeah, and it lasted for about two weeks. Snowshard never noticed it until he saw me and thought I was slackin'."

"Humph! Serves him right to get himself beaten up like this. Hey, you wanna know what Meloetta and I did to him back there?"

"Enlighten me, lil' frog."

"As soon as you left, I took that empty carton of icing and, while Meloetta held him steady with Psychic, I shoved that fucker up his asshole and he screamed like hell!"

"AHH-HA-HA! Sweet move, dude! What happened next?"

"Well, while he was suffering, Meloetta used Psyshock all over his imprisoned body and that's how he got all bloody. After that, she pulled out a fresh carton of vanilla icing from her ass and just massacred him with blob after blob of it until there was no more left! Then, I used my Hydro Pump to deliver the final blow after that and that's what got him running. Man, it was awesome!"

"Nice! I'm wondering how he'll live the rest of his life with an empty icing carton up his ass."

"Heh-heh! I know, right? Anything happened before we got out here?" Sawk pulled at the elastic bowtie as a response and Toldor gasped with surprise. "Aww, no way! He gave it up, didn't he?"

"Snowshard never looked at me, neither. He just tossed it to me and continued on his way. I think that's his way of saying 'I QUIT!' and he showed it very well."

"HA! No kiddin'! Well, thanks for the plan, Sawk." Toldor offered a hand to the karate pokémon and he gave it a good handshake with a smile. "We all really showed that bastard Snowshard what Meloetta and I can do together."

"He underestimated ya'll. Let's just say that carton up his ass is a lifelong lesson learned."

"Word on that, dude! Heh-heh! Meloetta, we're finished here, baby. Let's head back to Axew at the Poliwag Farm, so we can end this day even stronger." Aria Meloetta heard every word in that statement as she finished the puddle and stood up, wiping the icing off her mouth with her right quarter note arm before she turned towards him with her signature angelic smile.

"Okay." She replied as she approached her politoed lover and gave him a gentle kiss on the left cheek, making the frog pokémon blush. "He must be getting worried."

"Probably, but he won't have to worry anymore after this." Meloetta giggled at this statement before she floated up and flew behind him to grab him from under his arms, ready to be lifted back to Axew. "Thanks again, Sawk… and good luck running the store."

"No problem!" Sawk replied, making a salutations gesture afterwards. "Ya'll take care now, ya hear?"

"Oh, we will… oh! One more thing before we go…" Toldor paused as he was just getting lifted until that last statement made the melody pokémon stop for a moment, keeping her sincere smile in check.

"What's up?"

"If you happen to meet up with Snowshard again, tell him that Meloetta and I said that he can go to Hell for all we care. We forgot to tell him this before he ran out like the coward we knew he was."

"A'ight, I'll be sure to tell him. See ya!"

"Bye, Sawk." Meloetta and Toldor concluded at the same time as they both flew off back to the Poliwag Farm to meet up with Axew. When they were gone, Sawk had one more thing to say:

"They make a pretty damn cute couple."

Ten minutes later, back at the Poliwag Farm…

Axew just finished putting all the poliwags back in their resting quarters for the day and was about to head for the clock in-clock out station until he just saw Meloetta and Toldor land right before him at the entrance with smiles of satisfaction all over their faces. Axew chuckled at that scene and shook his head with just as much humor before he spoke.

"So, uh… I'm guessing it all went well." The tusk pokémon started. Meloetta just released Toldor as soon as he stood on his feet and she just levitated next to him on his left.

"Yep, and it was fantastic!" Toldor exclaimed. "We simply gave Snowshard a run for his money… and he lost it all, too."

"Whoa! You mean-"

"Yep! He quit his manager job at the PokéMarket and gave it back to Sawk on his way out."

"Holy shit! What the hell did you horny pokémon do to him?!"

"Eh, let's just say we gave him a lifelong lesson."

"Huh?"

"Tee-hee!" Meloetta giggled with her paddle-shaped hands close to her mouth before she continued. "Toldor shoved our empty carton of icing up Snowshard's ass and it's in there… really good."

"…whoah. Sick and twisted, guys. So, it's safe to say that you two did a job well done here."

"Yep!" Toldor replied with a proud smile. "Now that we've settled the score evenly and, hopefully gave that cinccino his job back, I think we should celebrate… Meloetta style. What do ya say, baby?"

"Sure, why not?" Meloetta replied with that signature horny smile on her face. "Axew, you wanna play Meloetta in the Middle?"

"Now, see…" Axew started with excitement. "I've heard from Oshawott that that game is hot. Even though Toldor won, it was still fun… and he still got some in the end. Will that happen to me?"

"That depends if you wanna taste me or not… which I know you will."

"Hoo-hoo, yeah! I'm getting excited already!"

"I know, right?" Toldor agreed. "C'mon, let's go home and get it on. I have a feeling that it's gonna be an all-nighter."

An hour later, back at Toldor's log cabin home…

"WHOA!" Axew just saw Toldor's secret mother load of cartons upon many more cartons of Meloetta's favorite sexy treat and the dragon tusk pokémon's jaw literally dropped with extreme shock while Toldor explained them.

"Yeah, this is where Meloetta and I keep our treats." Toldor started. "Even though she brought them all, which got Snowshard going nuts earlier, we still share them together. Last time we played 'Meloetta in the Middle', we played it in my pool in the backyard… ended up getting fucked on the concrete afterwards… and damn, it was good!"

"…super cool, dude! Where can we play it now?"

"Let's play inside this time, boys." Meloetta came in seductively, striking just as sexy of a pose at the entrance to the basement. "I have a king sized waterbed in my room and I would love to share it with you both." And to prove it, her stomach started to growl with greed as her smooth white legs were tightening up as she felt that exotic tingle within her wet pussy and her moan emitted that factor, making the boys show hearts in their eyes with lust. "Ooooooh! The only problem is choosing what flavor to play with."

"Well, we played with that Vanilla of Heaven icing last time we played and we just used chocolate against Snowshard earlier today." Toldor added matter-of-factly. Axew nodded in agreement. "So, um… I guess it's either regular vanilla or strawberry. Axew, what do you think?"

"I'm with whatever Meloetta chooses." Axew replied with desire in his tone of voice. "I really wanna experience this for myself… see what you two do behind closed doors. That performance at City Hall… just wasn't enough."

"Aha! I like the way you think, cutie dragon." Meloetta cooed passionately as she flew up off the top of the set of four stairs and towards the anxious tusk pokémon to give him a small kiss on his nose. "You think you can handle me?"

"I'm… pretty confident, yeah. Do _you _think I can take ya?"

"I'm confident as well. You look like a rebel, just like my sweet froggy, Toldor. Are you two ready to play?"

"Hell, yeah!" Both horny pokémon replied simultaneously, still having hearts in their eyes. Meloetta giggled her cutest once more as she headed for the giant fridge and pulled out a carton of her desired flavor for the night: vanilla. By the time the carton was being held firmly in her paddle-shaped hands, her pussy throbbed even more and she moaned even louder, making the boys look on with lust.

"Ohhhh, fuck! I am soooo ready for you two. Whoever catches the empty carton this time will get to do whatever he wants to do to me. No limitations."

"YES!"

"Tee-hee… I knew you two would agree."

A few minutes later, in Meloetta's bedroom…

Aria Meloetta just flew in with her handy vanilla icing in her hands and landed gracefully on her feet on the waterbed, patiently waiting for her two partners. As she was waiting, she glowed a bright white as her black dress peeled off with finesse before she kicked it behind her by the time it landed on the bed. Milliseconds later, Axew and Toldor finally arrived and they never showed a sign of nervousness as they saw her in her pure white naked glory, looking elegant towards the two horny pokémon. She giggled at how desperate they looked and never said a word as she allowed them to climb up on the bed, having Axew on her left and Toldor on her right. Axew got the most excited when she handed the carton of icing to him and he started to take the cap off easily before tossing it to the side to nowhere in particular.

"Oh-boy-oh-boy-oh-boy… oh… boy!" Axew muttered with anxiety before took a good whiff of the sweet vanilla scent. "I sure do hope this'll be as spicy as Oshawott said it was."

"Oh, you can count on it." Toldor agreed as he just got into position, ready to play. "All you have to do is just toss it over Meloetta and she'll use Telekinesis on it, making some of it pour all over her. Whoever catches the empty carton wins. Simple enough, right?"

"Sounds good to me! Let's do this!"

Five minutes and fifteen tosses later…

"Holy shit, dude." Axew muttered as he just caught the sixteenth toss and saw that the carton was nearly empty before he looked at Meloetta, who was drenched in the icing at this point, arousing both of the desperate pokémon with her seductive angelic smile on the side. "Oshawott was right. This is getting hot up in here."

"Yeah, what'd I tell ya?" Toldor agreed as he was ready to catch the carton of icing again. "How's it lookin' in there?"

"It's nearly gone, man. You might win for the second time, we keep this up."

"Well, let's keep playin'. Meloetta, you doin' alright, baby?"

"I'm doing excellent." Meloetta replied seductively, making both boys drool on the inside. "Axew, you'll still get some of me regardless of Toldor's victory, ya know."

"Yeah, I know." Axew agreed. "Well, I'm ready to continue! Let's go!"

Three more minutes and five more tosses later…

"…I… I won?" Axew asked as he double checked the empty carton multiple times, looking up at the icing-covered Meloetta and back at the same carton over and over again. "…I won. I won! I WON, BABY! YES!"

"Whew." Toldor sighed. "I thought he was gonna be retarded again for a second."

"And I never win anything!" Axew hopped up and down on the bed with all the happiness in the world, making Aria Meloetta slightly hover over the bed with her feet barely touching the mattress with her signature sweet smile again as she spoke.

"You deserve it for being so honest about how you've felt about me since we were with Ash." Meloetta declared professionally.

"You're just awesome to be around, ya know." Axew regained his composure as he tossed the empty carton away into a nearby trash can by luck and rubbed his small claws together with greed as he slowly approached the anxious melody pokémon, ready for whatever he had brewing. Toldor took a few steps back to enjoy some of this show he was ready to join in a few moments. "Now, um… since I'm callin' the shots, what should I do?"

"Take a good look at me, sweetie." Meloetta cooed as she stood perfectly still in midair, allowing the icing to drip all over her pure white body. Axew drooled as he thought about what to do. "What do you think you should do to me?"

"Hmmm…" Axew stopped right before her and she lowered herself back down to her feet at the same time, still giving him that sweet and seductive glare in her bright blue whole note eyes. "Ohhhhh, yeah. I've got it. Would just lickin' ya all over be good enough?"

"Well, that's really Toldor's duty, but if you wanna try me, you can. Just as long as you remember to taste me down there, if you know what I mean."

"Ohhhh, yeah, I gotcha! I said I always wanted to taste what your pussy juice and icing flavor and that's exactly what I plan to do." Axew wasted no time in pushing Meloetta towards her back on the bed, making the bed slightly bounce under her. Not too long afterwards, Axew slowly crawled over her and started his passionate licks at her neck, making her groan in an exotic melody that was just mesmerizing to both of the male pokémon. Toldor never let his smile fade away as he felt his six-inch dick slowly emerge from his crotch and prepared for another sexy game with Meloetta.

Five slow minutes went by before Axew finally made it to Meloetta's throbbing vagina and he just licked her all over, around, and inside… tasting the vanilla icing and her pussy juice all at once, making him groan between licks while her desperate moans were just in sync with him, holding his head closer to her, giving him more of her sweet pussy. Toldor's fretfulness couldn't be held back any longer as he held his pulsating dick with practically all his might, groaning in the process. Meloetta heard him and looked over at him with her head leaned all the way back, seeing him upside down in her sights as she spoke… or at least, _tried _to speak.

"Aaaahh… Toldor-baby…" She started in a nearly breathless whisper, making the politoed moan even louder. "…oooooh… mmmm… you… you wanna share some… aaahh… don't you?"

"Fuck, yeah! I do!" Toldor replied with clenched teeth. "Mm! I'm as desperate as you are!"

"Awww, baby… here…" Meloetta had an adorable naughty look in her eyes as she slowly reached behind her to grab Toldor's hard dick with both of her paddle hands gently as she started to take her sweet time stroking it with all the love in her heart, making the horny politoed roll his eyes back as he purred deep within the very back of his throat. During that time, she felt her fourth and strongest orgasm roar through her and she screamed at the very top of her lungs upon that exotic feeling for the next minute. Axew backed away just in time to take in a good amount of her pussy juice into his mouth and swallowed every last ounce of it, tasting some of the icing that went with it. When that was over, he wiped his mouth with his wrist with satisfaction written all over his face while he allowed Meloetta to continue giving Toldor the massage of his life… after she got comfortable sitting on her knees in front of him.

"Hot damn!" Axew exclaimed with glee written all over his tone of voice. "Now, that was all I wanted! I can see why you enjoy the icing so much. Thanks for the opportunity, guys!"

"No problem!" Toldor replied through his clenched teeth again, taking in Meloetta's exotic massage that was just pure heaven to him. She turned her head towards the tusk pokémon with a look of sincerity.

"Happy to give you the experience, Axew." She said with serenity in her angelic voice. "Do you still wanna tease me some more?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll let you two sex pokémon take over from here. I just wanna see what 'Meloetta in the Middle' was all about."

"So, basically, you don't wanna play it anymore after this, right?"

"Nope! I'm good. You two deserve each other. Have fun." After that was said, Axew hopped off the bed and left the room with the door shut behind him, leaving Aria Meloetta and Toldor alone for the rest of their time.

"Well, he lasted a little longer than I expected anyway." Meloetta reassured as she turned her attention back towards Toldor, who was still taking in her sexy massage like a champ. "Ooooooh, you're getting harder, baby. Want me to go faster?"

"Yes, please." Toldor replied, still with clenched teeth while his head was leaned back. While he wasn't looking, Meloetta took this as the ultimate opportunity to give him what he asked for… in a special way. She used Psychic to pick up the half empty carton of vanilla icing and continued on from there to gently apply it to the politoed's hard and long cock while her paddle hands were still working their magic, but at a faster pace. Just a few seconds afterwards, Toldor felt the extremely erotic sensations of the cool sweet treat mixed with Meloetta's sensual touch and ended up croaking with ecstasy at every throbbing orgasm for the next three minutes, making Meloetta watch him with dark desire in her bright blue eyes.

"Mmm-hmmm." She hummed with lust in her adorable voice. "That's it, baby. Take it all in… ooooh, you're getting rock hard now! Your croaking sounds too sexy to me!" Toldor wanted to reply to that statement, but the sensation was just too much for him as he was about to blow his wad any moment and his croaks got louder and louder every five seconds. Meloetta sensed that and grew anxious, feeling her pussy begging for that dick.

"Awww, fuck! You wanna pound me with this delicious dickie of yours, don't you?" Again, Toldor couldn't respond. "Yeah, I can tell just by watching you. Aaaaahh… see if you can answer this for me, at least. Do want me to suck it to make it all better or do you wanna fuck me?" Toldor tried to gather the energy to reply to this one, but he finally managed to represent his answer by struggling to point to what he wanted with his left hand… and he was pointing at Meloetta's face. She smiled with pure seduction as she saw this.

"You want me to suck it down? Huh?" Meloetta cooed as she stood up and got closer to her frog pokémon boyfriend's face and used her right paddle-shaped hand to gently stroke it with all the love in her heart. "Awww, you're just too cute. I'll make you feel all better, my sweet froggy." After that was said, she finally stopped her massage before she slowly got back down on her knees in front of Toldor and carefully took half of his rock hard dick into her mouth and sucked on it with all her might, making his croaking instantly stop and get replaced with erotic moans and groans while he finally gathered the energy to look down at her. He smiled at how adorable she looked and he was completely calm by the time he started stroking her shiny, green music scale hair.

"Ohhh, shit, Meloetta." Toldor finally spoke after what seemed like forever since she started massaging his tasty dick. The melody pokémon groaned between suckles, signaling that she was happy to finally hear him talk. "You're just lookin' to damn cute right now. I feel so much better now, but I'm still gonna blow any second if you keep this up." Hearing this, Meloetta stopped her sucking momentarily and just mesmerized him with her angelic voice by saying in response:

"I want you to. You taste sweeter than my icing."

"Mm! Damn! Take it, baby! Taste me like a bitch, girl!" Toldor took a gentle hold on Meloetta's head as she opened her mouth before she was slowly forced back to suckling his dick like it was a baby bottle, emitting a moan from her that was just too serene for him to hear. "Ohhhhh, hell yeah, baby! That's just how I like it! Mm! Shit!"

This scene went on for the next fifteen minutes until Toldor finally screamed at the very top of his lungs as he finally came with a vengeance, holding Meloetta's head closer to him, so she could take in practically every drop of his own creamy treat. Feeling his throbbing dick inside her mouth made her moan deep down in her throat, making the politoed scream even louder as he felt her vibrating vocal chords all over his erupting cock. This lasted for the next seven minutes and they were already prepared for more by the time they collapsed on the bed at the same time… having Meloetta lay on her stomach while she panted heavily with some of Toldor's cum oozing out of her opened mouth and Toldor just dropped on his butt on the bed, breathing heavily as well as he leaned back against one of the big fluffy pillows. In fact, that's all you heard for the next three minutes until Toldor finally gathered the energy to speak.

"Holy shit, Meloetta…" Toldor started breathlessly. "…that was… that was too good, baby girl. I guess you were right about me tasting sweeter than your icing."

"Told ya so." Meloetta cooed sensually as she slowly sat up and wiped her cum covered mouth with her left paddle hand by the time she was on her knees. "Now, um…" She paused as she started to glow green around her body as she used Recover once more for about thirty seconds before she stood up on her elegant feet, making a regal pose for Toldor to drool over. "…we're not finished yet. You said you wanted it to be an all-nighter and it's gonna happen, baby. Are you ready for round 3?"

"Whoa! Never thought we could have a round 3! But, eh… I love where this is goin'! I'm in, yeah!" Toldor sprung to his feet with excitement after he said this, allowing Meloetta to walk over to him with all the seduction she had. When she got up to his face, she leaned in for a euphoric kiss that was just truly passionate for the both of them, having their tongues go at each other with extreme lust. After the tasty three minute kiss, they parted slowly… _very _slowly… before Meloetta went around her politoed lover and used Telekinesis to summon the nearly empty carton of icing over to her paddle-shaped hands, ready for more. "Uh, oh… I can fuck ya now, huh?"

"You guessed it." Meloetta replied, giving Toldor her signature seductive stare, making her luminescent blue eyes looks sinister, before she handed the carton to the politoed. He took the hint immediately and gave her a sexy smile of his own before he took in a good handful of the vanilla icing and never looked down at his handiwork as he was applying some of the icing onto his still-hard dick. "You are just the sexiest pokémon I've ever known. You do know that, right?"

"Eh, heh, heh, heh, heh! That's _my _line, Sexy-etta… and after all this time I thought a gardevoir was sexy… mmm, damn! You've knocked their dresses off!"

"Awww, that's so sweet of you to say." Meloetta took the carton back after she said this, seeing that the politoed was finished with his application. She took in a good handful of the creamy treat herself before she slowly started rubbing it all over her vagina, making her moan during the process, which made Toldor keep his sexy smile in check. "Ooooooh… you make me feel new each and every day… make me feel proud of being a legendary pokémon… aaahhh… unlike the others…"

"That's because you have so much power in that small, sexy package of yours. The only thing about you that turns me on though… is how you treat me. Personally, before you arrived, I've been living in Hell, despite all this money and this job I got."

"Really?" Meloetta just finished applying her icing before she slowly sat down and leaned back against the big pillow, spreading her smooth legs apart for Toldor to see that she was wet and ready. "How come, baby?"

"Awww, shit…" Toldor sighed as he got down on his hands and knees before he crawled over top of her, staring in her eyes as he got his cream-covered dick aimed right at her pussy. "…when I was crowned Poliwag Protector, I knew it was gonna be a difficult ride. Many other politoed got jealous of me and swore to kill me if I ever screwed up just once. I did… and they were coming at me each and every day."

"Oh, no! What did you do?"

"Nothin'… heh… I just told them to leave me alone and they said no."

"…huh! Weird."

"I know, right? Now that you're here to make me feel like a new pokémon, they can definitely leave me alone for sure." Toldor paused as he gently stroked Meloetta's soft face with all the love in the world. "I love you, Meloetta…" He paused once more as he slowly eased into her wet vagina and she gasped as how big and hard he actually was, taking it in like the horny pokémon she was. "…and I'll always love you, no matter what happens to us. Mmmm, fuck yeah!"

"Ohhh, Toldor… aaaahhh! Oooooh! I love you, too! AAAAHHH!" Meloetta screamed out her love to him as he continued to fuck her with practically all his strength, making them both hold on to each other in their arms. After ten minutes into it, Meloetta gathered the energy to pry open Toldor's mouth and suck on that oh-so-slimy tongue she adored so much, giving him the additional pleasure he needed to get him to pump inside of her at an even faster speed, which made her hump right back at him in reflexive response while she wrapped her quarter note arms back around him for even more passion and support.

Five and a half hours later…

Aria Meloetta and Toldor's alternative moans, groans, and screams were just a loud melody of love at this point and they never realized that it was just knocking on 1:00 in the morning. As of this moment, however, that didn't seem to matter. All they cared about was expressing their love for each other, regardless of the fact that Meloetta was a legendary pokémon while Toldor was not. Right now, they both had changed to their final position after they've been switching every two hours of their extremely hot sex. They started out with Toldor on top, then Meloetta, and then in mid-air while they held on tight to each other, still fucking as hard as they possibly could. Now, as of this moment, they were back down on the bed with Meloetta on her hands and knees while Toldor was fucking her from behind with practically every ounce of energy he had while he kept a firm, but gentle grip on her hips. Meloetta was taking in every thrust from him like a champ and all she could do was moan and scream at the very top of her lungs towards the backboard of the bed with her eyes shut tight and tears of desperation and joy streaming down her face like a pair of waterfalls. As for Toldor, he kept his horny eyes on her as he was just pumping in and out of her pussy while he used Strength to make it as passionate as possible, making it seem like he was raping her, but he wasn't. He was making a few grunts of effort every few thrusts because he felt his dick pulsating inside Meloetta's throbbing vagina. He even gathered the energy to speak, even though he knew Meloetta didn't have that same energy to respond.

"Mmm! Mmm! Ah, shit!" He started as he felt another orgasm flow through him. "I… I was gonna do your ass, but uh… aaaaahhh, fuck… this'll work for now. I know I can try it another time, but holy shit! You're really takin' it from behind, aren't ya? Hmmm-mmmm! Yeah! Yeah, baby! I… I'm gettin' there, baby girl! AAAAHHH, FUCK! I love you so damn much, Meloetta! SO FUCKIN' MUCH!"

Two and a half hours later, a 3:30 am…

Both Aria Meloetta and Toldor have gone through their respective number of twenty-five orgasms and twenty-three orgasms before their finals were slowly coming near the both of them. They were so drained at this point, but they never slowed down until that final orgasm of theirs erupts at full force. Toldor was still fucking Meloetta from behind, but instead of having the horny melody pokémon on her hands and knees, she was laid down face first into the same pillow, continuing to scream, groan, and moan at the very top of her lungs within the pillow to avoid deafening her politoed boyfriend while he was laying on top of her back, holding her in his arms this time and was still pumping in and out of her near-squirting pussy with all his might! His grunts and moans of her name was getting louder and louder with each passing second and, finally… after another fifteen minutes of the exotic fucking…

"Aaaahh!" Meloetta's muffled screams started as she felt her juices building up inside of her. "Oooooh! Toldor! Keep going, baby! I'm cumming… I'M CUMMING, TOLDOR! OH, SWEET ARCEUS! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Mmmm!" Toldor responded as he felt her juices squirting all over his dick by the time he felt his wad ready to explode at the exact same time. "Oh, shit, Meloetta! Aaaah! Aaah! FUCK! AWW, FUCK! I… I'M GONNA… AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

As they both rode their final orgasms, Toldor managed to pull out of her just in time as he just stood on his knees and held his throbbing cock with extreme desperation, taking in this final euphoric ride like it was a roller coaster while Meloetta's passion water was just squirting out of her like an Aqua Jet, still screaming her pleasure into the pillow like her screams from the Undersea Temple. This scene lasted for a good five minutes before they finally calmed down and it was all silent after the sound of Toldor's limp and exhausted body falling to the soft carpet floor was heard. Hearing this made Meloetta giggle tiredly as she faced the left side of the bed to see her fatigued politoed boyfriend laid on his right side, breathing as heavily as she was. She managed to pull off a small smile as she spoke.

"Ho… holy sh… shit, Toldor." She started after her giggle. "Where… the hell… did all that energy come from?" Toldor raised his left arm with humor as he spoke in the same humor.

"Good question." He replied tiredly before he chuckled and rolled over on his back, showing that his dick finally receded back into his crotch. "Whew! Well, hot damn! We really… really, really worked it."

"I guess you really do love me this much." Meloetta used Recover as she said this and she was back up and running once more before her black and green striped dress came back on and she hovered over to her tired boyfriend, levitating right above him while she looked at him deeply in his eyes, but never kissed. "I love you even more, despite everything we've been through so far."

"Yeah, I'm glad you feel that way, baby." Toldor performed Rain Dance on himself for a few second after that was said and he was full of energy himself, but soon grew sleepy this time as he yawned, making Meloetta yawn as well. "…oh, man. What time is it? Was it really an all-nighter, like I promised?" He paused as they both looked at the digital clock on the nightstand not too far from them and saw that it read '3:53 AM'. They both gasped with extreme surprise. "…well, I'll be a Mankey's uncle… it's knockin' on 4:00 in the morning. I guess we'll be sleeping in big time today."

"That's good… because I wanna cuddle with you once more."

"Awww, you're so sweet, Sexy-etta. (yawns)…okay. Let's hit the hay. Let's just say that we've officially finalized our love for each other."

"Sounds good enough to me." After that was said, Meloetta carried Toldor towards her bed and Meloetta used Heal Bell to clean up the creamy mess of their icing and cum before they got snug under the covered and cuddled as closely as they could, having Toldor's arms wrapped around her small body for additional warmth while Meloetta snuggled her head under his chin at the exact same time before they eventually fell asleep, happy that they did indeed give each other all the love in the world.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Last night was indeed an all-nighter for Aria Meloetta and Toldor. They started early and ended late… extremely late… 4 AM to be exact. They were not to be disturbed from their peaceful slumber until at least after lunchtime and Axew made absolutely sure of it immediately after he woke up from his beauty sleep at 8 AM when he saw that the two lovers were still asleep in their room when he went to check on them.

"Holy crap, they're knocked out to the max." Axew whispered as he peeped in through the door. "I know they've been up until around 4 o'clock this morning. I… better make sure nothing disturbs them. They look so peaceful together." And indeed they were. Meloetta was still comfortably snuggled under Toldor's chin while they held each other close in their arms with smiles of pure happiness on their faces, each of them probably dreaming about being in a land full of icing for them to play in forever and ever.

Several minutes later, in the living room…

Axew just finished making himself a healthy fruit salad for his breakfast before he got comfortable on the couch, watching the morning news. A female espeon and a male umbreon were on the huge TV screen, sitting on all fours on their desk while they started the program on a positive note.

"Good morning, Pokémon Valley." The espeon greeted in a sultry female voice with high spirits. "Welcome to PokéNews This Morning. I'm Zai."

"And I'm Darkness." The umbreon came in immediately after her in a handsome male voice.

"And here are our top stories for this beautiful Saturday morning. PokéMarket is back to its old charming ways once again, thanks to two passionate pokémon known as Aria Meloetta and Toldor the Politoed. They saw through the misdemeanor behavior of the former Abomasnow manager, Snowshard, and literally kicked him out of his job as manager for good, immediately giving his former employee, Sawk, that position right back."

"Nobody knows what happened to the Abomasnow prior to his panicky exit, but we do know this for a fact: Snowshard will never be able to _sit _this one out."

"That's right, Darkness. Sawk didn't want to say this on camera, due to the fact that he had to get to work getting his job back after that point, but he did say that Toldor and Meloetta taunted the poor Abomasnow and humiliated him by shoving an empty carton of icing up his anus! Then, he said that he would tell us who committed this act, but it would be obvious."

"Ta-ha!" Axew chuckled softly as he continued to eat his healthy breakfast. "He got that right!"

"On an even happier note…" Darkness started. "…Sawk has heard about a cinccino named Chiinyo losing his job because of his minor mental breakdown from his torture session with Meloetta and the blue judo pokémon decided to make good on his promise by giving the desperate scarf pokémon his job back and instantly made him assistant manager, sparking the pure essence and kindness of the store back into its roots once again, allowing discounts as high as 80 percent for every single product they serve in the store! And even a special surprise for two particular customers."

"That's right, Darkness." Zai came in. "As a huge thank-you for restoring peace to the PokéMarket, Sawk has graciously decided to give Toldor and Meloetta free desserts, ice cream, icing, and even give Meloetta a voucher for a lifetime supply of her favorite berry: Rinka!"

"Whoa!" Axew whispered, so he wouldn't disturb his two friends. "Those two are lucky."

"In addition to this promotion from the PokéMarket…" Darkness continued on the TV. "…the Mayor of Pokémon Valley, Pikachu, has also decided that, no matter where Toldor and Meloetta pleasure themselves with or without their icing… it will be perfectly legal and they have bragging rights as well."

"Awesome! I can't wait to tell them this news when they wake up." Axew exclaimed softly once more.

"They sure do make an excellent couple, Darkness." Zai commented on the TV. "We all wish them both the very best in their relationship. Now, let's go to Emperor the Empoleon for the local forecast…"

_**CLICK!**_

"Totally cool, dude!" Axew whispered as he just muted the television and finished up his fruit salad breakfast. "I guess firing Snowshard was the biggest spark in all this. Just wait until Meloetta and Toldor hears about this. They'll wanna celebrate right where I tell 'em! Eh-heh-heh-heh-heh… and it's perfectly legal! HA!"

Four and a half hours later…

Axew just finished cleaning the kitchen and was about to move on towards vacuuming the living room until he finally saw Toldor walk down the stairs, slowly rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes as he greeted the tusk pokémon with a tired smile.

"Hey, Axew." The politoed greeted tiredly as he just made it to the last step. "How long have we been sleep?"

"For about eight hours." Axew replied as he just grabbed the vacuum cleaner from the closet. "You both were really at it last night, huh?"

"Hell, yeah! Meloetta and I had a fuckin' good time. I fucked her hard, dude!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I really, really, REALLY fucked her… like it was the last night of our lives! In fact, if you were watching us, you would've thought I was raping her."

"…whoah! Dude…"

"I know, right?" After that was said, Aria Meloetta was next to make her way down the stairs, full of energy and levitating over the stairs. She saw Axew and smiled her beautiful smile as always before she spoke.

"Hi, Axew." She greeted in her sweet angelic voice.

"Hey, Meloetta. You both slept like babies up there." Axew replied as he just plugged in the vacuum. "Before I start cleaning, I should tell ya'll. I just watched the news and they're just ecstatic for what you did to Snowshard."

"Really?" Toldor and Meloetta asked together by accident.

"Yep! After the whole Snowshard fiasco, Sawk got his manager job back at the PokéMarket and even made Chiinyo his assistant manager right on the spot when he hired him back."

"YES!" Meloetta cheered as she just landed on her elegant 'feet' next to Toldor on his left. "I'm so happy for him… especially after he accepted my apology for being so harsh towards him."

"I'm glad things worked out for Chiinyo." Toldor agreed. "Anything else happened?"

"Yeah! You two are honorary customers." Axew replied. "They offered you free sweets… well, basically free ice cream, desserts, icing, and Meloetta… they have a voucher for a lifetime supply of Rinka berries for ya!"

"…what?" Meloetta gasped with extreme shock and wide whole note eyes. Toldor couldn't believe his ears either. "F…f-f-f-free Rinka berries for life?"

"You're lyin'!" Toldor exclaimed breathlessly as he managed to hold Meloetta by her wrist to keep her from fainting. Axew shook his head with a smile.

"Nope, I'm not lying!" Axew admitted proudly. "Sawk proposed it all!"

"Unbelievable! He's really generous!"

"And that's not all! That was just the grab bag!" Axew approached the two, still keeping his cheerful grin. "Here's the real treat. Pikachu was so thrilled about the whole thing that he's decided that whenever you two feel the need to fuck up some icing, or just to fuck each other, you can do it wherever you want and it's perfectly legal. You even have bragging rights to go along with it, so no matter what other pokémon say, it won't even matter!"

"…oh, fuck yes." Meloetta muttered seductively as she slowly sent her right paddle shaped hand down towards her wet vagina and slowly started to give it a sexy massage with a naughty smile while Toldor crossed his arms with proud authority and a sly smile of his own. "…oooooh, I love it!"

"Same here." Toldor agreed as he allowed Meloetta to slowly sit on the soft white carpet floor while she continued to rub her throbbing pussy with all her might while he approached Axew and gave him a reassuring pat on his left shoulder. "Good lookin' out, buddy! Now, Meloetta and I can do whatever we want and get all the sweetness we want on the side. I'd love to see what Snowshard has to say about that."

"I know! Me, too! So, um… what are ya gonna do, now that you've heard it all? What's on our agenda for today, since you're off work?"

"Well, you're already at it: Cleaning the house first. I'll help ya out while… uh…" Toldor paused as he turned towards Meloetta, who was still pleasuring herself next to the foot of the stairs against the wall. "…Sexy-etta gets herself revved up for the day. I have a feeling it's gonna be one of those days, man. Let's get to it!"

Ten minutes later…

Axew was in the pool area, cleaning out any dirt or leaves that might have gotten in while Toldor just started on dusting off the wood tables and the television. He paused after a few seconds to look over at Meloetta, who was still rubbing herself silly with some vanilla icing all over her wet vagina this time as she sang out her sweet and sexy 'Fuck Me Harder' melody all over the cabin. The horny politoed couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable she was before he spoke.

"Havin' fun over there, Sexy-etta?" He asked with a seductive drawl in his handsome comedic voice. Meloetta gained enough breath to reply back with just one word:

"…yeah."

"Heh, heh… I know you are, baby. Just keep it goin'! I know you're just totally stoked about everything Sawk has given us… and about the fact that Pikachu made our 'private' moments… not so private anymore, now that it's completely legal."

"Hey, Toldor!" Axew called out from the pool area, gaining the politoed's full attention. "Do you want me to clean out the Jacuzzi pool, too?"

"Huh?!" Meloetta screamed out with shock, after hearing what she's been waiting to hear, completely stopping her sexy song and her fun little game. "What did he just say?!"

"Uh… I thought you saw it before." Toldor replied with a smooth smirk on his face. Meloetta gave the same look right back as she cleaned herself up with Heal Bell and flew over to her frog pokémon boyfriend before she gracefully landed on her 'feet'. "But, apparently, you didn't."

"You never told me you had a Jacuzzi. When did you get it, baby?"

"A couple of years ago. I usually avoid it because I don't have anybody to share it with. I mean, sure I had Oshawott, but uh… he was a guy, so…"

"Can we share it now? I've got so many naughty games we can play in it."

"Yeah, but not now. We still have much more cleaning to do. You… wanna help us out… or do you wanna finish that fuckin' sweet melody of yours?"

"…tee-hee. _Do _you want me to finish it?"

"Uh…" Toldor blushed as Meloetta got closer to his face… a little _too _close… their lips a millimeter apart from each other as the frog pokémon tried to speak as he looked deep into the Melody Pokémon's bright blue eyes. "…well… I… uh… um… heh, heh…"

"Because I can if you want me to. I… kinda enjoyed getting fucked as hard as a Rampardos ramming his head into a brick wall."

"…oh, shit. I… kinda knew you liked it. I… I… I…"

"The 'I's have it… and so does my pussy." Meloetta whispered those last five words before she slowly leaned even closer for a passionate kiss that was just too hot for any pokémon to handle, making Toldor drop his cleaning materials before he wrapped his arms around her for more as their mouths were just licking, tasting, and prodding at each other with all the lust in the world, especially with Meloetta sucking his delicious tongue every few seconds. Axew saw this from the pool area and he just couldn't help shaking his head with humor with a smile just as funny.

"I knew it would get to them like that." He commented to himself before he headed for the hot and steamy Jacuzzi pool to clean out any debris and dirt. "Well, I better start cleaning this then, if they're planning on using it later. They deserve it, whether I have to do it or not."

As for Aria Meloetta and Toldor…

Their five minute kiss ended with that slimy string of saliva they love so much and Toldor decided to suck it in this time, licking his lips afterwards. Meloetta saw this and showed a look of extreme seduction before she spoke.

"Oooooh, yeah baby." She started in a sensual tone of her adorable voice. "You want me to finish, do you?"

"More than anything." Toldor replied breathlessly as he looked deep into her eyes once more with their mouths a millimeter apart again. "Can ya... please? I'll watch you this time. I promise."

"That's what I like to hear. Let's share it on the couch." After that was said, Meloetta's black dress peeled right off before she headed for the couch and landed on her butt gracefully, ready to pleasure herself and her cute politoed boyfriend. Toldor drooled on the inside as well as the outside before he made his way to the same couch and climbed on, staring at her pure white naked body with lust in his eyes. "Do you want it with or without icing?"

"With icing, please." Toldor replied quickly, even without a second to think. Meloetta giggled at that reply, seeing the greed in his eyes as she slightly leaned forward and made a cute little tuba fart and out came a carton of Vanilla of Heaven icing. Hearing that fart made Toldor laugh softly, but kept his composure. "Eh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh! Nice fart, baby. They'll never get old to me. Never!"

"Tee-hee! I know they don't, Toldor-baby. Are you ready?" Meloetta took the carton and popped off the red lid before she threw it to the side to nowhere in particular before she slowly swirled her right hand inside, teasing the frog before her. "Mmmm, damn. You look ready. Don't blink, then." After that was said, Meloetta leaned back and took a good handful of the sweet icing before she started rubbing all over her wet vagina with all the passion in her heart and Toldor sat like a good frog and just focused his eyes on her handiwork, making his excess drool create a huge puddle right underneath him. Seeing this made her rub even harder and moan even louder, having her practically humping her own hand at this point.

"Ooooh, yeah…" Meloetta moaned in a beautiful melody as she continued to ride her icing covered hand. "…look at all that drool, baby… mmmmm… looks as creamy as my icing."

"(pant, pant)… that's because I wanna lick that shit!" Toldor exclaimed as he continued to drool. "Pleeeeease, can I lick it? PLEEEEASE?!"

"Aww, so soon? Ooooh… aaaaahhh… I was… aaaahh-haa… hoping I could… ohhhh, fuck… last a little more…"

"I don't wanna rush ya." Toldor's tongue was back in his mouth, but a good amount of drool was still oozing out. "Take you sweet, sweet time, Sexy-etta."

"That's more like it… aaahhhh, oh, my… ARCEUS! YAAAAAAHHHHH!" At that last scream, Meloetta screamed out her biggest orgasmic ride in an elegant note that just vibrated all over Toldor's body from within his ears. When he felt this, his drooling stopped instantly before he quickly made one huge hop closer to her and literally covered her entire crotch with his mouth before she squirted her cum mixed with the icing down his throat, making him moan at the feeling and taste of it all. Meloetta miraculously gathered enough energy to look down at the desperate politoed and she giggled between moans… and that was pretty much all she could do to comment on what she witnessed for the next three minutes.

Ten minutes later…

Axew started dusting the TV while Meloetta and Toldor were still at it on the couch. After a few seconds of cleaning, he looked over at the same couch and saw that Toldor and Meloetta were in a deep passionate kiss this time, letting the Melody Pokémon taste her own treat of her pussy juice and icing mixed together, while the poliwag was over top of her, fucking her with his now icing-covered dick, making both of them moan deep within their throats with pure passion. Axew couldn't help but chuckle at the scene before him before he expressed his thoughts to himself.

"This is just unbelievable to me." Axew started in a small whisper. "This icing thing is really hot, but I never thought it was that serious. I guess I can get used to it, especially since I had a taste of it myself. I'd love to see what they can come up with out here in the public once we finish cleaning. I've got their backs, just in case the laws haven't been shared to _everyone _in Pokémon Valley."

Fifteen minutes later…

Axew just finished cleaning the basement bathroom and decided to check on the icing in the massive fridge. He checked one carton and saw that it was past the expiration date. He gasped with horror before he frantically checked about a hundred more and he was about scream for the two lovers, but right at the very moment his mouth was opened…

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH, TOLDORRRRRR!" Meloetta's screams beat him to it from the living room, instantly telling the desperate tusk pokémon to hightail it to them. When he got there, he saw the two icing-crazed pokémon panting heavily with fatigue, having Toldor lying on top of the now dressed Aria Meloetta. She saw the worried look on Axew's face and grew concerned as she still laid there. "(pant, pant)…Axew, what's the… the matter?"

"Uh, guys, we have a problem… and it's… it's the icing."

"WHAT?!" Both lovers screamed at the same time, having Toldor sit up in a millisecond with wide eyes.

Seconds later, in the basement…

"Oh, no!" Toldor exclaimed as he looked at the cartons Axew checked on the floor. "Each and every one of them are expired. Damn, Meloetta. You brought too much."

"Fuck!" Meloetta cursed to herself as she crossed her quarter note arms with shame. "Oh, well. I guess this is a good time to use our privileges."

"Yeah, perfect time. Quick question, Axew…"

"Yeah?" The tusk dragon pokémon asked.

"What in the right mind made you check these?"

"Uh… just an idea. I figured I check it out for you."

"And it was right thing to do, buddy. Meloetta, let's go do some serious shopping."

"Okay, baby." Meloetta replied as she started to slightly levitate off the ground. "You and I can do the shopping together. Axew, you stay here and clean out this fridge."

"Gotcha!" Axew exclaimed. "It'll be finished long before you two get back."

"Good! C'mon, Toldor." She paused as she flew over to her politoed boyfriend and lifted him up from under his arms. "Let's go get some more sweet shit." After that was said, they flew off towards the PokéMarket. Toldor grinned at that last statement and couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was a shocker to see that all of those cartons of icing that Aria Meloetta bought would expire already… and at an excellent time. Since they have their freebies that Sawk just offered to her and her Politoed boyfriend, Toldor, it was the perfect opportunity to use them to get more and maybe be smarter about how many they get this time.

Ten minutes after the expired discovery, Meloetta and Toldor just landed inside the store and they were already receiving a huge round of applause from both the employees and the customers, making them both blush with shy smiles. Several seconds later, Sawk and Chiinyo slowly walked up to them from their office as they were applauding with the crowd.

"Wow…" Toldor gasped as he looked around with Meloetta for about five more seconds before they both gave Sawk and Chiinyo their undivided attention. "…everybody knows us now, huh?"

"No kiddin'!" Chiinyo cheered. "You two are the biggest hit in Pokémon Valley since Pikachu became the mayor!"

"Cool."

"Chiinyo, it's good to see you're doing well." Meloetta reassured. "I'm so glad you got your job back. I didn't mean for you to get fired."

"Eh, don't worry about it. I kinda needed that treatment. I was kinda _sexually _starved."

"Then, why did you go nuts?" Toldor asked with confusion. Chiinyo chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head in the same manner.

"I… I guess, uh… I guess the thought of the part where Snowshard discovered the mess in the stock room caused me to be… temporarily insane. I hated his ass and I wanted to prove it to him… oh, and uh… at first, I thought the whole experience was just horrifying to me. She had me tied down and forced me to taste her fuckin' VAG, for Arceus' sake!"

"Tee-hee. You're welcome." Meloetta giggled as she blushed. Toldor chuckled with her.

"Eh-heh-heh… naughty as ever, huh?" The Politoed taunted as he held her right hand with his left.

"You know me, baby."

"Yeah, everybody's happy that Snowshard's dumb ass is gone for good." Sawk came in as he kneeled down towards the two lovers. "He's actually been a douchebag to everyone rather than just me and Chiinyo."

"Huh!" Toldor exclaimed. "Go figure!"

"I doubt he'll ever shop here again."

"Ta-ha! Ya got that right! Oh, hey! Speakin' of shoppin'…"

"Lemme guess. Ya'll are here to pick up some more icing because the last purchases expired."

"Uh… yeah. That's right. How did ya…?"

"Kinda had a feeling. Well, it's the perfect time to use your freebies." Sawk paused as he pulled out two cards from his shirt. One for the lifetime supply of free desserts or sweets and the other was the voucher card for free lifetime supply of Rinka Berries for Meloetta, who took that card respectfully with glee. "I don't wanna ruin the idea, but um… maybe you should just buy five of each flavor this time… just to be safe."

"I'll pick them out this time, Sawk. Thanks." Toldor replied as he looked over at Meloetta, who was hugging the card with all the happiness in her heart. "Meloetta, you wanna get the Rinka Berries?"

"Hell, yeah!" Meloetta replied before she flew off in a flash towards the produce section, making Chiinyo, Toldor, and Sawk watch with smiles of humor on their faces.

"I knew she couldn't resist." Sawk commented. "I've heard from Pikachu that it's her all-time favorite berry… mostly because it's a bit tangy and it keeps her singing voice in check."

"Awesome!" Toldor exclaimed before he grabbed a basket from his left side. "Well, I'm off to do some shopping. Hey, uh… Chiinyo?"

"Yeah?" The happy scarf Pokémon replied.

"Where can I find the icing? I kinda forgot where it is."

"Don't worry. I gotcha. Follow me." After that was said, Toldor and Chiinyo made their way towards the dairy section to start the free shopping spree.

Two hours of shopping later…

Aria Meloetta and Toldor, who was being carried in the Melody Pokémon's arms, were on their way back home with their free groceries hovering behind them, thanks to Meloetta's Psychic. After five minutes of the flight, they decided to start a conversation.

"Meloetta?" Toldor started with concern in his voice.

"Yes, Toldor?" Meloetta replied sweetly.

"I didn't hurt you last night, did I? I was pretty rough on ya."

"Aww, you're so sweet. If you were rough on me, trust me. I would've said so… but I loved it when you fucked me like that. It was nearly beyond what I could handle, but I still enjoyed it."

"Whew! Good. I'm so glad you liked it. Maybe I should give ya a fuck-fest more often, eh?"

"I'd love that, yeah… and I think we should add my Rinka Berries to the mix this time. They're really good, ya know."

"I'll bet. I would ask you how we'll do it, but uh… I love surprises. I'll wait and see what ya got, baby."

"Good. You won't be disappointed, then. I guarantee it."

Ten minutes later, back at Toldor's Luxury Log Cabin…

Axew, Meloetta, and Toldor just finished putting away the new cartons of icing while the Tusk Pokémon alone properly disposed of the expired ones in a trash can nearby. After that was done, he walked back over to the couple and just admired them as they looked at the basket full of 200 Rinka Berries with smiles of passion on their faces for about five minutes before the tusk Pokémon finally spoke.

"I'm guessing those are the Rinka Berries." Axew guessed with sincerity.

"Yep!" Toldor replied as he carefully reached in the basket for one, but right at the very moment when he was a millimeter away from grabbing a berry, he felt his wrist was being grabbed by an invisible force. He was shocked for a moment before he looked up at Meloetta, who has her whole note eyes glow that beautiful blue as she was using Telekinesis to hold him. "Hey! I just wanna try one."

"Not without my icing." Meloetta protested seductively as the glow faded and it showed her sexy glare, making her look sinister. Toldor slightly shivered at that sight and slowly pulled away from the basket when he was released. Axew saw that same glare on her and he shivered a little as well before the Melody Pokémon continued. "You said you would wait and see what I have in store for you tonight and that's exactly what I want you to do."

"Yes, ma'am." Toldor's sensual smile returned after he said this and stood still for a moment. "We're doin' this in the Jacuzzi, right?"

"Yeah, and that's the only hint I'll give you. I hope you're ready."

"You can bet my Hydro Pump on it!"

"Good. Give me an hour, then. Like I said before, you won't be disappointed."

"Oooooh-wee!"

Thirty minutes later, in the kitchen…

"Meloetta sure has changed since I last met her back when I was with Iris." Axew started as he just placed the batch of six dinner rolls in the oven while Toldor was still cutting up some chicken for a special secret recipe. "Last time I saw her, she was so sweet towards us… especially Ash… like she had a crush on him."

"Heh-heh… I'll bet she did." Toldor agreed with humor as he started adding a secret spice to the chicken. "I didn't change her too much, did I?"

"No. I never said _you _changed her… well, technically Oshawott did… but that's beside the point. Her love for icing was just triggered outta nowhere and it changed her forever. She's still the sweet and innocent Meloetta I've known, but more… on the naughty side."

"That's because she's had that hidden away for a while. She keeps it a secret until the right time… and I love it!"

"I know that's right. You two do make a pretty awesome couple. Did you… uh… do her in her Pirouette Forme yet?"

"Oh, shit! I never told you, didn't I?"

"No, ya didn't."

"Well, I did… once… and dude… bad idea. BAD idea!"

"Whoa. What happened?"

"Well, I was supposed to just watch her go all out on herself with some chocolate icing, but uh… something told me to do a whole lot more than that. She did let me lick it off after a while and that's when it happened. It got to her so bad that she wanted to try doing me in her Pirouette Forme and holy hot damn! She pinned me down with Strength and the rest was history. Basically, she fucked me as much as I fucked her last night… and all night for that matter as well!"

"Sweet Arceus!"

"I know, right? It was kinda horrifying, but it was totally worth it. Heh-heh…"

"…you got a crazy imagination, dude."

"And proud of it!"

Five minutes later, in the same kitchen…

The smell of Toldor and Axew's cooking attracted Aria Meloetta, interrupting her sexy preparations for her special treat in the Jacuzzi. She flew in through the glass sliding doors and saw what was being prepared by the two Pokémon: Grilled Chicken Soup with Macaroni noodles and a side of six dinner rolls. She approached Toldor and just watched him stir the huge pot of soup with her famous angelic smile before she spoke.

"Mmmm!" Meloetta started. "That sure does look delicious. What is it?"

"It's my famous recipe: Combusken Soup… and uh, don't let that name scare ya. It's actually chicken, not Combusken. I just gave it that name to make it more authentic."

"Ooooh, sounds tasty. Did you… _add _anything to it?"

"If I know what you mean by _anything, _then no. It's just a regular serving of my Combusken Soup. I hope you'll still like it."

"I'm sure I will. And since you're sharing this, I might as well tell you what I have planned for us tonight."

"YES! Please, do tell!" Toldor kept his eyes on his cooking as Meloetta kept her beautiful blue whole note eyes on him with a seductive smirk. "I'm all ears!"

"I've got the Rinka Berry bucket next to the pool and my icing next to that. What's gonna happen is…" She then whispered the rest of it in Toldor's ear and the Politoed couldn't believe his ears. Axew saw that shocked expression on his face and grew nervous. "…tee-hee. You seem… interested, baby. Can you handle it?"

"F… f-f-f-fuck, yeah, Sexy-etta." Toldor muttered with shock, taking the wooden spoon out of the pot for a moment to face her with passion written all over his face. "Sounds just as good as my soup. Can I… ask ya somethin'?"

"What is it, my sexy froggy?"

"Um… I kinda wanna up the ante a bit. You don't mind, do ya?"

"That depends on what you have in mind."

"Well, eh… heh-heh… I kinda been wanting to do it to ya for a long time. I'm wondering if I can…" And he whispered the rest in Meloetta's ear. She softly moaned at the sound of it and resisted the urge to massage her throbbing pussy at the thought of it. "…huh? Can I?"

"Of course, you can. It'll make my icing more delectable. Will you be as rough as you were last night?"

"Yeah, sure. No problem."

"What are you two whispering about over there, huh?" Axew dared to ask as he just pulled out the steaming hot rolls and placed them up on the stove.

"It's our little secret, Axew." Meloetta taunted sweetly. "But, if you wanna find out, you can watch us, but at a good distance. We… might splash all over the place."

"That's fine with me… just as long as I still get to watch."

An hour later, after dinner…

All three Pokémon casually made their way out towards the steamy Jacuzzi pool and Toldor was astonished by how the atmosphere was set up. There were about seven vanilla scented candles surrounding the pool and a slightly smaller bucket full of those delicious Rinka Berries sitting next to one of those candles on the left side. He admired it for a moment, but then, frowned when he saw that there was one thing missing:

"…where's the icing?" Toldor asked in wonder. Aria Meloetta giggled at that question, making Axew chuckle with her. He already knew where this was going and was surprised that Toldor didn't know.

"Remember what you whispered to me before dinner?" Meloetta asked in a coy tone of her adorable voice. Toldor nodded in response before she continued. "Well, I've gotten myself prepared for it while you and Axew were cleaning up the table. We actually have the icing with us right now. You just don't see it."

"Huh? I don't get it." Hearing this made Meloetta giggle even louder and cuter, making the Politoed blush and feel embarrassed about the fact that he _should _know what she meant. Axew continued to chuckle as he gave Toldor a pat on the right shoulder with 'Good Luck' written all over it before he headed for a lawn chair at a good distance away from the sexy Pokémon couple. "What the…? Why is Axew laughing now? Meloetta?"

"Tee-hee… yes, baby?" Meloetta asked seductively as she grabbed her frog Pokémon's hands and started walking backwards towards the steaming hot pool with Toldor facing her with a look of complete bewilderment. "You still don't get it, do you?"

"Yeah. Does Axew know about what's about to happen or something?"

"Yeah, he does. I would tell you, but holy shit, you look sexy when you're confused. I'm gonna keep you guessing until we get in the pool, okay?"

"Aw, man…" Toldor remained confused as Meloetta finally peeled off her black dress and slowly took one careful step inside the pool backwards, releasing the Politoed's hands afterwards. When she slowly led her other 'foot' in the water, it was up to her knees before she turned around and sat on the edge sensually, patting an empty spot on her left side. Toldor got the message and took his seat next to her on that same side and they stared at each other deeply into their eyes for about three minutes. After the third minute, Aria Meloetta's beautiful blue whole note eyes were looking so malevolent and naughty within the candlelight as she gave him her most seductive smile to date since they've met, making Toldor perform the same smirk, finally getting the idea of what she meant by the icing being already there, but it couldn't be seen. Before he could speak out his guess, Meloetta shushed him as she reached for his right wrist and led his hand towards her wet pussy as she spread her smooth legs apart for more access, never taking her sexy glare off on his face. A few slow seconds later, Toldor's hand finally made contact with her throbbing vagina and he slightly gasped at what he felt as one of his fingers made its way in:

"…wwwhoah, Sexy-etta." He whispered breathlessly, still keeping his mesmerized stare in check towards Meloetta's seductive smile. "I see what you mean… oooooh, shit… the… the icing's already in your-"

"Shhhhh…" Meloetta shushed as she allowed the politoed to take in the feeling, sending erotic sensations all over her body. After two minutes, Toldor finally pulled out that same horny finger and took it into his mouth, tasting that exotic flavor of the Vanilla of Heaven icing mixed with her sweet, succulent pussy juice. Meloetta's face never changed as she watched this with that horny tingle all over her icing-filled vag. "…there you go, Toldor-baby. Take it all in. I've been waiting patiently for this opportunity, ya know."

"Heh, heh…" Toldor chuckled after he finally cleaned off his finger and just sat there with a handsome smile. "…I can tell. That actually tasted a little too good. I'm ready for my tongue to make its way in there now… just like I promised back at dinner."

"And so you shall, my sweet, sexy froggy." Toldor was about to stand up, but Meloetta used Psychic to keep him from doing so before she finished off by saying: "No. Let me." After that was said, she turned off her Psychic before she started levitating out of the pool and used Psychic once more to push him down towards his back near the edge, nearly startling him before she continued to use Psychic to open his mouth. When she released him, he never closed his wide open mouth and rested his hands on his chest casually, ready for anything. "This is the exact same way I tormented Chiinyo many days ago. Think you can handle it, baby?"

"Uh-huh." Toldor managed to reply with his mouth wide open. Meloetta kept her seductive smirk as she flew up to his mouth and, with her legs spread apart, slowly lowered herself down and Toldor immediately grabbed her hips in reflexive response before he slowly slithered his slimy tongue into her icing-filled pussy, making her sing out a harmonic scream that was just too serene to hear as tears of pure pleasure were streaming down her face.

Ten slow minutes later…

"AAAAAHHHH, TOLDOR!" Aria Meloetta screamed her loudest as she gained enough energy to look down at her politoed boyfriend, making her bright blue eyes look mischievous with her signature cute smile. "YES! I… I'm getting there… oooooh, shit… take it, baby… TAKE IT! MMMMMmmmm, fuck!" Meloetta ended up riding his tongue like it was his dick and Toldor groaned at the feeling of it… and grew wide eyed when he felt the creamy, warm mixture of the Vanilla of Heaven icing and Meloetta's cum slowly ooze down his tongue and into his throat, savoring that extremely enchanting flavor of epic proportions. Thirty slow seconds later, Meloetta desperately held on to both sides of Toldor's head as she felt her tenth and strongest orgasm roll through her small body like a hurricane and she screamed just as loud as she did at the Undersea Temple. During that time, Toldor cringed as he felt a whole mother load of the icing-pussy juice mix fire down his throat like a massive water gun, nearly choking him every few seconds, but it was worth it as he held in there through the next five minutes.

Two more minutes later…

It was all calm and quiet by the time Meloetta started using Recover once more to restore her energy while she hovered out of Toldor's mouth and landed gracefully on her 'feet' right by his feet, patiently waiting for him to sit up. During that time, the politoed used Rain Dance and he was fully restored by the time he sat up straight in an adorable position while he spoke, taking in the leftovers from not too long ago.

"Holy hot damn!" Toldor exclaimed as he smacked his lips for just a couple of seconds, making Aria Meloetta giggle with red cheeks of embarrassment. "You… mmm… you really do treat my tongue like a second dick, huh?"

"Well… tee-hee… it is as thick as your real dickie." Meloetta confessed sweetly. "You wonder why I fantasize about it every day."

"No kiddin'! Well, I'm refreshed for more. Let's get in the pool and relax ourselves for a little while."

"Sure." Meloetta smiled with glee as she floated over to the warm, bubbling pool and took her sweet time getting the feel of the hot water against her bare pure white skin before she was finally sitting with her body from under her quarter note arms down submerged, having those arms resting up on the edge in a cool, laid back position, facing Axew. Toldor made his way in next and he sat down with no problem. This shocked his melody girlfriend. "How come you sat down so easily compared to me? The water was hot to the touch!"

"Yeah, I know, but uh… being a water-type Pokémon has its advantages, ya know. I've soaked myself in steaming hot water before and this is no different."

"Ooooh, I see." Meloetta leaned closer to Toldor with a seductive smile while she stroked his face with all the passion in the world, making the politoed keep a cool head as he showed off his cool smirk. "That makes you even hotter. You deserve a Rinka Berry." Meloetta paused as she slightly swam for the Rinka Berry basket and pulled out two of those scrumptious yellow berries and then swam back over to her politoed boyfriend before she gave him one. "Now, you're probably wondering why the hell we need these for our next little sexy game. Right?"

"Yeah." Toldor replied with rectitude as he examined the yellow pear-like berry.

"Having them being eaten by me gives me nothing but a smoother and richer tone of my singing voice…" She paused again as she took a bite of her berry in a slow and steady pace, practically hypnotizing the horny Frog Pokémon, as she continued. "…while other Pokémon, no matter what the type, will enhance their special skills, performance levels, and, during intimate moments like this, intensify their sensations and cravings for their respectful partners. In other words, you have to eat the whole berry to gain that effect. Think you can handle it?" She took another bite after that was said and this puzzled the politoed.

"You're asking me that like it might be sour or something." Toldor quoted with curiosity before he took a couple of quick sniffs and backed away, smelling the sour flavor. "Yeech! It IS sour, but um… if eating this berry only enhances your sexy singing voice, what will that do?"

"Nothing. It'll just make my moans more enticing for you to hear and turn you on quicker. I want you to fuck me hard like you did last night."

"Ha! I know that's right!" With that being said, Toldor finally took his first bite of the shiny yellow berry and cringed at the sour taste for a few moments before he finally chewed it up and swallowed, sticking out his tongue with humor for a second as he regained himself. "Whoa… whew! Shit, this is sour!"

"Want me to cool it down a little for ya, baby?" Meloetta asked seductively before she reached for a hidden carton of the Vanilla of Heaven icing from behind her and took in one… good… long lick from the carton this time and held her mouthful until she aimed her mouth over the bite mark on Toldor's Rinka Berry. Seconds later, she slowly allowed the creamy mixture of her spit and the icing to ooze inside the bite mark and all over the rest of the berry, arousing the horny politoed even more. "There. Is that better?" Toldor took another bite and nodded with satisfaction, feeling that the sourness was toned down a good few notches, thanks to Meloetta.

"Mmmmm! Damn, that's tasty, yeah!" And that was pretty much all the politoed said as he continued to enjoy his Rinka Berry with Meloetta still eating her own. After three minutes, they both finally finished their berries and Meloetta felt fine, as if she just had an apple. As for Toldor… "Ahhh, that was delicious, but um… oooooh, shit! My… my dick is-"

"Growing? Yeah, I know." Meloetta held her breath as she went underwater for a brief moment to see the results of Toldor's Rinka Berry. She went wide eyed as she noticed that his dick was still six inches long, but it was wider by another inch, practically looking like a third leg! After a few seconds of admiring it and imaging what it would feel like inside of her, she resurfaced with a glare on her angelic face that was so naughty… so sinister… so seductive… Toldor's growth throbbed upon his sight of that sexy smirk and he groaned as he held on to it for dear life.

"Ohhhhhh, shit… I think I'm gonna like this."

"I know you will." Meloetta giggled after that statement before she grabbed Toldor's face and dunked him underwater with her for about thirty seconds before they both resurfaced and Toldor ended up floating on his back on the surface of the water, as if there was a glass barrier underneath him, which shocked him. "Let's make it wet this time. My icing and my pussy is ready for you, big frog."

"Awwww, yeah, baby. That's what I like to hear… but um… am I laid on my back right on the surface? This feels pretty cool."

"Yeah." Meloetta paused as she got into her position over her Politoed boyfriend while she pinned him down, still not sinking in. "I'm using Protect right over the water surface so we can still get splashed during our sexy little game. I'm calling this one 'Riding the Tauros: Wet Edition'. Are you ready to play, Toldor-baby?"

"Riding the Tauros, huh? Sounds hot. I'm guessing my dick is the 'Tauros'."

"Tee-hee… you got it, sweetie. Before we start, though, you know what to do…"

"Yeah, I know." After that was said, Toldor made his succulent tongue slowly emerge from his wide open mouth and Meloetta slowly leaned in to take that slimy tongue into her mouth and sucked on it with all her might, moaning on the way as she slowly started to rub her wet vagina on the way. Toldor groaned as well while he struggled to reach for his huge, hard cock and, when he finally did grab hold of it, he groaned even louder as he closed his eyes and took in the feeling of Meloetta sucking his tongue and his own strokes of his dick at the same time! After the slowest five minutes, Meloetta finally ended her tongue-sucking session and her erotic massage on her pussy before she used Psychic to spread a little more Vanilla of Heaven icing all over her Politoed boyfriend's hard dick just seconds before he released it, ready for the 'ride' of his life as well as hers. He slightly shivered at how cold it was, but took it in after a few seconds. As soon as that was done, Aria Meloetta tossed it to the side before she slowly started easing down onto his huge cock and gasped with the widest blue whole note eyes she's ever performed since she met the Frog Pokémon, taking in how big he actually was! Toldor chuckled at this before he gently grabbed her hips with all the passion in his heart and spoke out his feelings about this brand new game that just got underway with a surprising start for the Melody Pokémon.

"Oooooh, fuck yeah." Toldor started with lust in his eyes as he continued to let Meloetta ride him harder than ever before. "This game's already hot and you're just lookin' sexy on top for once… especially since you fucked me like crazy in your Pirouette Forme."

"Hey!" Aria Meloetta exclaimed with a sly smirk on her face as she continued to grind on his icing-covered dick with exotic finesse. "You… aaaahhhh… you asked for it that night, baby. Mmmm-hmmm… shit!"

"Heh, heh… yeah… ooooh… I know, damn it." Five seconds after that was said, the effects of the Rinka Berry kicked in as Toldor croaked at the sudden feeling of his pulsating dick getting squeezed by Meloetta's throbbing pussy as she sang out a moan that was just serene to hear. Another ten slow minutes later, Meloetta gathered the energy to look down at her Politoed boyfriend and saw how desperate he looked. She smiled with all the passion in her blue whole note eyes before she decided to activate her Serene Grace ability and she started glowing a luminescent blue all around her body as she slowed her sexy grinding down to an extremely erotic slow ride that was just too hot to handle, even for Axew, who was fanning himself with a sheet of paper he just so happened to find.

"Whoa, baby… this is hot." Axew muttered low enough for the couple not to hear. "Those Rinka Berries are really useful in this case. And I thought they were only used for Meloetta's singing voice. I just love how much they really care about each other, regardless of how hot their sex can get. They still haven't done it in public yet, but when they do, holy shit, dude. Pokémon Valley better be ready for it. Heh, heh, heh."

Back over at Meloetta and Toldor…

"Awwww, is my big froggy getting close?" Meloetta cooed as she kept her eyes on Toldor, who was just alternatively croaking and groaning at his loudest as he felt his first orgasm come near. "I'll bet he's just thankful that I'm not fuckin' him like a beast in my Pirouette Forme. Since I want him to fuck me so hard again, I'll take it easy on him. For now, though… I wanna feel him explode…" She slowly floated off of him as she paused for a moment and landed back down between his legs on her knees as she used both of her paddle hands to firmly grip his huge throbbing dick and just admired it as he was still 'humping' between her soft hands with desperation. "That's it, baby. Take it… take it like you want it… oooooh…" Meloetta couldn't hold in her anxiety any longer as she felt her pussy building up the urge to make a wet explosion of her own at any moment now, automatically prompting her to slightly spread out her smooth legs and simply 'ride' the air above the water's surface… all while her hands were still around Toldor's throbbing tadpole. "…aaaaaahhhh, fuck… this feels… hrmmm… oooooh… this feels sooooooooo fuckin' hot… aaaaahh-haaa… hell, yeah…" She never turned off her Serene Grace as she continued to practically 'ride' on the water at this point as her alternative breathing and moaning were getting faster and faster with each passing second. The same went for Toldor as his humping speed got even faster between the Melody Pokémon's paddle hands. During that time, Meloetta kept her eyes on her Politoed boyfriend with a smile so sexy, the desperate frog Pokémon actually sensed it and finally gathered enough strength to look at her and he let out the deepest moan in his life, making him sound like he growled. Hearing this made Meloetta 'hump' the air and the water a little faster as she kept her bright blue whole note eyes on him. "Hi, baby. How are ya holdin' up?"

"Mm!" Toldor started as he struggled to slightly sit up, but somehow, the sensations were just too much and he just plopped back down on the invisible floor and continued this sexy game with Aria Meloetta. "I'm… aaaaahhh… doing fantastic. Ohh, baby… I never knew this game would be this hot. Those Rinka Berries are really… aaaaahhhh… something."

"I knew you would enjoy it. I never knew your dickie would feel so hard, but still move on its own like this. It's like you're gonna shoot out your own icing any minute… and I just _love _how your icing tastes. Believe it or not, _your_ icing tastes better than the actual sexy treats I crave so much."

"Heh-heh… I figure that… and I just can't enjoy your favorite sweet treat without your tangy juice, if you get what I mean."

"Ooooh, Toldor-baby! I love you so much! That makes us even!" After that was said, Toldor grunted with loads of effort as his humping got to its maximum speed and Meloetta's smile got even sexier as she just admired him while she was still in a ride of her own, starting out her 'Fuck Me Harder' song in a soft, exotic moan that was just full of harmony.

Ten excruciatingly slow minutes later…

Meloetta's Serene Grace helped her maintain her position on her knees as she kept her legs wide open for her to experience her fifth and strongest orgasm since they started this new game, having her passion water squirt out of her like a fountain! She kept her seductive eyes on her frog Pokémon lover as she watched his special 'icing' slowly erupt from his pulsating cock while her smooth paddle hands were still firmly holding him with all the passion in her soul. She licked her lips after a whole minute and Toldor still wasn't done with his most intense orgasm he's ever experienced since meeting the horny Melody Pokémon. As he was squirming, croaking, and groaning with extreme lust, Meloetta finally took in the opportunity to taste that warm cream she craves even more than the traditional icing by slowly leaning towards the erupting tip and took in just the entire head into her mouth, sucking it with all her might while she moaned at the feeling of her own pussy going insane. She even started moving her hands up and down the throbbing shaft to keep up the momentum while the Politoed still had much more of his orgasm to ride through. Five more slow and succulent minutes later, Toldor finally ended his epic finale with the biggest sigh of relief he's ever done while his body just fell limp with half of his arms and his feet drenched in the hot, steamy water. Afterwards, he finally sat up to see Aria Meloetta just remove her horny mouth from his dick, sit casually on her knees this time, and look at him with an adorable smile that made him smile right back.

"Whoa…" Toldor started as he tried to blink out the shock, doing a mental double-take on what just happened not too long ago. "…is it just me or did those Rinka Berries do more damage to me than a Thunderpunch?"

"Yeah, they really gave you all the pleasure I wanted to see from you." Meloetta replied sweetly, stroking his cute face on the way. "Did you have fun, baby?"

"Aw, totally!" Toldor was reenergized after that was said, thanks to the bubbling water underneath him. He grabbed Meloetta's hands in gratitude as he continued. "That was the exact rush I've been lookin' for… ya know… in addition to that fuck-fest we had before."

"Speaking of that fuck-fest, I want another one."

"Heh, heh. I figured ya did, especially since you said the last one was amazing. Are we gonna use another Rinka Berry for this one this time or do ya wanna go all natural again?"

"We can use another Rinka Berry, but this time, only I eat it." And she proved that point by flying over to the berry basket and pulled out another pear-shaped yellow berry before she took a bite and flew over to a lounge beach chair not too far from the pool. Toldor purred with greed in his eyes as he took in the message and hopped out of the hot water, pressing a small button on the way, which turned it off completely, draining the water and everything. This shocked Meloetta and Axew, but the Tusk Pokémon kept his mouth shut as he continued to watch this from his location. Even though the couple was a little farther away, he could still see them clearly.

As for this sexy couple…

Toldor just approached Aria Meloetta as she was laid back in the chair with her legs spread apart for him to see that her succulent pussy was already prepared for another insane fuck-fest. Seeing this made him drool as he climbed up in the chair and just sat there at Meloetta's feet like the good Frog Pokémon he was, allowing his excessive drool to continued oozing out of his closed mouth. Seeing this made Meloetta take her sweet time eating her Rinka Berry with one hand while her right hand made its way down to her wet vagina and moaned as she started rubbing it with an exotic smile on her angelic face.

"Like what you see, don't you, Toldor?" She cooed seductively. Toldor never responded, but he moved his eyes down to her handiwork on her sweet pussy and he continued to drool, making her giggle. "Tee-hee-hee. I see. You want more of your sexy Melody. I know you do. Mmmmmm, yeah… this berry's turning me on." She was down to three more bites at this point and, after she did take those last three bites, she sang out an even louder moan as both of hands were working their magic on her throbbing pussy and leaned her head back in pure ecstasy. Toldor's anxiety couldn't be held in any longer as he slowly stood up, showing that his big, hard cock was ready for more, before he approached his Melody Pokémon girlfriend, laid his hands down on either side of her, and slowly leaned down towards her for another one of the hottest, tongue-lashing kisses they've ever done since they met, having Meloetta suck on that scrumptious tongue once more. Three slow minutes later, they broke the kiss with another slimy dose of Toldor's famous drool connecting the two and Meloetta volunteered to slurp it in, giving him a seductive glare afterwards as she moved her horny hands away from her pussy, unbeknownst to the adorable Politoed.

"Mmmmmm, baby." Meloetta started with that extremely seductive glare in her bright blue whole note eyes. Toldor held her quarter note arms down with a gentle touch as he aimed his huge, throbbing dick right at her wet vagina, ready for another round. She never saw this, however, as she continued. "That tongue just turns me on every time I taste it. I know that must've felt sooooo good."

"It sure did, Sexy-etta." Toldor replied as he stared into those naughty eyes, ready to pound her with all his might. "And I wanna see if you can still keep that going." The anxious Politoed paused as he shot out his tongue at breakneck speed to reach for a carton of the Vanilla of Heaven icing before he brought it back, making Meloetta sing out a moan of satisfaction as she saw this with an impressed smile on her face, but her eyes were still hornier than ever. She was about to comment on it, but Toldor shushed her before he continued. "I know you thought that was hot, but that was just for show, baby. Just keep your eyes on me for a little longer." He then placed down the carton and slowly swirled his succulent tongue inside for about a minute before he took in a good mouthful and ate it, giving him that sweet vanilla aftertaste in his mouth for Meloetta to taste. She got that idea brewing in her head as she saw all this and made a smile that was just as dark as her eyes. "Eh-heh-heh… judging by that sexy stare, you probably already know what I mean by that."

"Don't make me beg for it, Toldor." Meloetta started sweetly. "Just fuck me… HARD! Give me no mercy… just like before!"

"Yeah, baby. That's what I like to hear." The Frog Pokémon wasted no time in fulfilling that task and she gasped with extreme shock as she felt that monster of a cock slide inside her with so much ease and precision. Toldor's smile of satisfaction never left his lips as he continued to pump inside of her with all his might while he slowly let out his tongue right over Aria Meloetta's open mouth as she continued to sing out her moans with pure harmony. When she felt the tip of his tongue touch hers, she immediately reacted through instinct by sucking on that slimy tongue with all the love in her heart while she still took in her Politoed boyfriend's massive dick with her arms pinned down by his Strength. At this point, they never wanted to stop.

Twenty-five minutes later…

The sensation was getting to them and it was so strong for Toldor… he had to hold Aria Meloetta in his arms while he was completely laid down over top of her as he continued to use Strength to fuck her with all his might and passion all at once, his face nearly buried in the concrete. Meloetta kept her sexy smirk in check as she wrapped her quarter note arms around her Politoed boyfriend and moaned at every thrust he was giving her as she rolled her eyes back with lust. Since this was too much for her, just how she liked it, she spoke out her feelings in her head:

_Oooooh, shit! This feels just like before. It's amazing that he even has the energy to keep up with me. He's really giving me all he's got and I just love every second of it. Mmmmmm, if he keeps this up, I'll have to do the same to him someday… without Serene Grace. Damn, that's gonna be hard, but I'm keeping it a surprise until the right moment. Right now, though… oooooooh, fuck. He's really giving it his all just like last time. Aaaaaah, yeah!_

"Mmmm, that's it, Toldor-baby." Meloetta managed to say verbally as she continued to hold her desperate froggy close as he was still seriously fucking her with practically every last ounce of his Strength. "Aaaaah… haaaa, shit… Toldor… I'm… I'm getting close, baby… don't stop… don't stop PLEASE! AAAAAAAHHHHHH, FUCK YEAH! OOOOOOH… I… OH, ARCEUS! I THINK I'M GONNA… _I'M GONNA… _AAAAAAHH… _**I'M GONNA**_..."

Another slow fifteen minutes went by during that time before Toldor's tenth and final orgasm came with just as much vengeance as Meloetta's final fifteenth as they both screamed at the very top of their lungs, with Meloetta's, once again, being just as chilling as the screams she did at the Undersea Temple. During those epic screams of pure ecstasy, Axew watched in awe, happy to see those two give each other everything they got, despite everything they've been through so far since they met. All they need to do now is take another new rule for a test drive… the rule where it's perfectly legal for them to do this in public and have the bragging rights to back them up. He can envision that happening in his head right now and he softly chuckled the idea. He kept the rest to himself though until morning.

Back to Meloetta and Toldor…

Their finale finally ended after five long minutes and Toldor rolled over to his left, collapsing right on his back in a relaxed state at the exact moment his dick was finally back to its normal size and retreated back into his crotch. Meloetta stayed on her back as she was breathing heavily with fatigue from that insane fuck-fest she enjoyed so much. As she was lying there, her body started to glow green around her as she used Recover and was full of energy once more, but she started feeling a little sleepy in just five seconds after, issuing a yawn to prove it, as she sat up in an elegant pose with her black and green striped dress magically appearing back on her. Toldor yawned not too long after her as he used Rain Dance and sat up at the same time, looking at her with pride in his adorable blackish brown eyes.

"Phew… just like last time… wow…" Toldor sighed as he ended his Rain Dance and stood up before he approached his beautiful Melody Pokémon girlfriend and offered a hand to her. "Those Rinka Berries are really somethin', ya know."

"Told ya so." Meloetta cooed before she allowed Toldor to grab her paddle hand and pulled her up to her feet gently. "I love you so much for that."

"I love you, too, baby." Toldor yawns again after he said this, making Meloetta yawn with him. "…awww, man. We better hit the sack… and I'm not talking about mine."

"I am."

"What?"

"Nothing."

This was surely another night to remember for the three of them as Axew reluctantly followed them back inside for the night. He enjoyed every second of it and he's just happy for them. As for Meloetta and Toldor, the next thing on their agenda was to put this privilege of sharing their icing fetish all over the city with their bragging rights. Not all of the Pokémon in Pokémon Valley knows about his rule and… well…

…for those Pokémon who haven't heard…

…they better be ready.

To be continued…


End file.
